


Беспокойный год доктора Поттера

by MinamiM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drama, Humor, M/M, Medical, Retelling, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiM/pseuds/MinamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия рассказов о британском неврологе, решившем начать новую жизнь в США и попавшем в команду диагностического отделения одного знаменитого доктора (не кроссовер, а ретеллинг)<br/>Немагическое AU. В роли Г. Хауcа — С. Снейп. Заменяют команду Хауcа: Поттер, Грейнджер и Уизли</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Правда или ложь (дело К. Квирелла)

«Перемены придают жизни остроту», — читает на рекламном плакате Гарри Поттер.  
  
Он вспоминает об этом, когда покупает билет на рейс «Лондон — Трентон». Он убеждает себя в этом, когда автобус везёт его через округ Мёрсер. Он почти уверен в этом, когда оставляет велосипед у клиники Принстон-Плейнсборо. Конечно, Гарри понимает, что от себя не убежишь, но наивное, почти детское, чувство дарит надежду, что он именно тот счастливчик, который сможет суматохой новых дел залечить старые раны.  
  
За неделю жизни в тихом американском городке Гарри перестаёт удивляться огромным порциям в кафе, начинает разбираться в сленговых премудростях, а увидев, как сидит форма на игроках «принстонских тигров», решает, что вполне может полюбить американский футбол.  
  
Официально принятый вчера на должность ассистента в диагностическое отделение, он успел познакомиться со своими новыми коллегами, показавшимися ему отличными людьми. Серьёзная иммунолог Гермиона засыпала его вопросами об университете и опыте работы, а с улыбчивым хирургом Роном, оказавшимся австралийцем, у них, как у двух иностранцев, нашлось много общего.  
  
Своего начальника, мистера Снейпа, Гарри не видел. Рон, в ответ на вопрос, только хмыкнул: «Ещё насмотришься», а администратор клиники Люциус Малфой произнёс «мистер Снейп, мм… прекрасный специалист», с такой интонацией, что Гарри не смог решить комплимент это или ирония.  
  
И вот, в восемь тридцать утра, остановившись перед входом в клинику — почему-то здесь на удивление тихо — Гарри вдыхает прохладный сентябрьский воздух и начинает ощущать поднимающуюся волну беспокойства. Ему кажется, что всё зря: этот глупый побег, смена работы. Да и чем принстонская больница может отличаться от лондонской? Ничего в его жизни не изменится. «Не зря», — успокаивает он себя. Плохо это, или хорошо, но выбор уже сделан. Остаётся только насладиться последними минутами покоя. Ведь стоит открыть эту дверь, как…  
  
— Доктор Томас, пройдите в первую смотровую. Доктор Томас…  
  
Оглядев небольшой холл, Гарри понимает, что незыблемое правило любой клиники мира — скопление людей у стойки регистратора и у лифта — не нарушается и здесь.  
  
Успешно миновав очередь жаждущих стать пациентами, Гарри пробирается к толпе у лифта, где в общем гуле голосов, выделяется один пронзительно-крикливый:  
  
— Лифт снова сломан! Я плачу чёртову прорву денег за страховку и не могу добраться до своего врача!  
  
Остаётся только отступить к лестнице, перед которой стоит, опершись на трость, мужчина. По другой стороне спускаются люди, и Гарри ждёт, когда мужчина начнёт подниматься. Тот ставит на первую ступеньку трость, довольно необычную, как будто сделанную из змеиной кожи. Пялясь на спину в сером пиджаке, Гарри выжидает несколько секунд, но мужчина не двигается, поэтому ничего не остаётся, как бросить «извините» и ловко обойти обладателя пижонской трости, перескочив через две ступеньки сразу. Кажется, за спиной он слышит чертыхание.  
  
Бегом добравшись до четвёртого этажа, переодевшись и прицепив бейдж с не очень удачной фотографией, Гарри входит в просторный светлый кабинет и сразу натыкается на сияющий взгляд Гермионы.  
  
— Доктор Малфой сказал, что нам передадут пациента!  
  
— Ого! Вовремя я здесь появился, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Сегодня нам всем лучше бы оказаться подальше отсюда.  
  
— Почему?  
  
У Рона на удивление мрачный вид. Он пожимает плечами и, будто бы это всё объясняет, произносит:  
  
— Лифт не работает.  
  
Они ещё полчаса болтают, и Гарри понимает, что с коллегами ему повезло. Сваренный Гермионой кофе — чудесен, вид, открывающийся из окна на парк, — прекрасен. Рабочий день начинается просто замечательно. Наконец, у двери появляются две тёмные фигуры.  
  
— Идёт, — напрягается Гермиона.  
  
Гарри замирает в предвкушении.  
  
— Как видишь, — доносится из коридора низкий хрипловатый голос, — людям не нужны врачи. Все ставят себе диагнозы посредством «спроси-непонятно-кого-точка-ком». Так что твои требования необоснованны. Я не собираюсь соревноваться с коллективным разумом идиотов, а тебе советую поставить пару компьютеров внизу и в автоматах вместо конфет насыпать аспирин.  
  
— Снейп! Ты обязан принимать пациентов. И я не увольняю тебя лишь потому…  
  
— Потому что без меня вы тут ни одного верного диагноза не поставите.  
  
— …потому что твоя репутация ещё хоть что-то значит. Ты сам не работаешь, и другим не даёшь. Вот дело. Тебе и твоей команде.  
  
Слышится какой-то шорох, звук шагов, и первое, что Гарри видит — трость, оплетённая змеиной кожей. Он скользит взглядом по кроссовкам, обтрёпанным джинсам, задерживается на сером пиджаке и останавливается на лице. Бледном, совершенно непривлекательном, покрытом лёгкой испариной, лице. Гарри моргает и снова смотрит на Снейпа, пытаясь найти в нём хоть какие-то приятные черты. Не получается. Стоящий перед ним человек, скорее мог быть хозяином мрачного замка в Румынии или угрожать стилетом на улицах Палермо, но только не излучать белозубое американское дружелюбие, на которое Гарри почему-то надеялся.  
  
Снейп между тем не поздоровавшись и даже ни на кого не взглянув, швыряет папку на стол.  
  
— Грейнджер, читай.  
  
— Мужчина. Сорок два года. Учитель начальных классов, — бодро докладывает Гермиона, — потеря речи. Внезапно начал заикаться и лепетать, как младенец. Трентонским врачом поставлен диагноз «опухоль мозга», но маркёры основных типов отрицательные. На лучевую терапию не реагирует.  
  
— Ску-ко-та, — кривится Снейп, — давайте, удивите меня.  
  
— Энцефалопатия Вернике! — выпаливает Гермиона.  
  
— Аневризма, сердечный приступ или ишемический синдром могли вызвать потерю речи, — спокойно отвечает Рон.  
  
Гарри удивлённо смотрит на коллег. Снейп же поворачивается в его сторону и выжидающе смотрит.  
  
— Э… Гарри Поттер.  
  
Уголок рта главы отделения приподнимается, а в глазах загорается насмешливый огонёк.  
  
— Новый вид инфекции?  
  
— Нет. Это моё имя. Я сегодня первый день…  
  
— А, наша британская знаменитость, — ухмыляется Снейп, — можете нам предложить что-нибудь кроме вашего имени? Новое открытие британских учёных?  
  
— А почему мы сначала не поговорим с пациентом? — Гарри изо всех сил старается оставаться спокойным, только вот на стеклянной столешнице остаются влажные следы от пальцев. Взгляд Снейпа тем временем меняется с насмешливого на презрительный.  
  
— Поттер, вы чем слушали? Наш бедолага учитель, а не врач. Его мнение нас не интересует. Тратить время на тонну лжи, чтобы получить грамм правды — зачем?  
  
— А зачем ему лгать?  
  
— Все лгут. Не разговаривая с пациентом, можно сэкономить кучу времени. Итак, дифференциальный диагноз. Кого подозреваем?  
  
В следующие десять минут Гарри узнаёт, что постановка дифференциального диагноза заключается в том, что Гермиона зачитывает Снейпу цитаты из справочников, Рон предлагает проверить заново все анализы, а сам «мм… прекрасный специалист» молчит. В итоге Гарри озвучивает единственно правильное, по его мнению, решение: сделать МРТ с контрастом — на которое Снейп фыркает: «Само собой». Обсуждение на этом заканчивается.  
  
— Что бы там ни было в его голове, — Снейп чертит тростью полукруг в воздухе, — оно засветится, как лампочка.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя немного потерянным. Задумавшись о странном методе работы нового начальника, он не замечает входящего в кабинет мужчину. Столкновение получается довольно ощутимым, но жертва его невнимательности в ответ на извинения лишь мягко улыбается. Гарри ещё раз извиняется перед Р. Люпином — успевает прочитать он на бейдже — и уже в коридоре слышит, как Снейп бросает им вдогонку:  
  
— Эй, Уизли.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сколько Поттеров нужно, чтобы зажечь лампочку?  
  
Рон молчит и непонимающе моргает, а Гарри застывает на месте.  
  
— Ответ: ни одного. Он у нас сам — светоч.  
  
«Как смешно», — злится Гарри. И даже негромкий красивый смех Снейпа не уменьшает накатившее раздражение.  
  
Рон же только хмыкает, а Р.Люпин вздыхает.  
  
— Северус, что ты делаешь?  
  
— Налаживаю межкультурные коммуникации: азы американского юмора для наших иностранных коллег.

 

 

***

  
— Он всегда такой?— Гарри наблюдает, как Гермиона помогает их пациенту со странным именем Квиринус Квиррел улечься на стол томографа.  
  
— Какой? — смеётся Рон. — Имеешь в виду, всегда ли Снейп — самодовольный гад? Почти. Меня он раньше подкалывал по поводу акцента и Австралии. Не обращай внимания. Только насчёт ноги его не спрашивай. Потом сам тебе расскажу.  
  
— Ладно. А он вообще с пациентами не встречается?  
  
— Вообще. Поверь, пациенты от этого только выигрывают.  
  
Гарри устанавливает Квиреллу внутривенный катетер для введения контрастного вещества и ободряюще улыбается.  
  
— Может немного закружиться голова. Не пугайтесь и не шевелитесь.  
  
В ответ на бледном заострённом лице появляется слабая улыбка.  
  
В процедурной гаснет свет. Гарри, сидя в аппаратной, уверен, что через двадцать минут всё прояснится, и он сможет поставить диагноз. Не то чтобы он во всём полагался на технику, но благодаря МРТ ему останется лишь расшифровать полученную картинку, и тайна болезни будет раскрыта.  
  
Через пять минут вместо того, чтобы изучать проекцию мозга на мониторе, он, сквозь затенённое стекло, смотрит, как Рон и Гермиона вытаскивают из томографа переставшего дышать пациента, а затем быстро и уверенно делают интубацию. Только благодаря интуиции Гермионы, не поверившей, что сильно нервничавший Квиррел смог заснуть во время обследования, и поэтому им не отвечал — их пациент, с редчайшей аллергией на соли гадолиния, остался жив.  
  
Действовать дальше им придётся без всемогущей техники. Вслепую. Правда, Снейпа такой поворот событий ничуть не расстраивает. По крайней мере, так кажется Гарри, который почти бежит по больничному коридору за резво хромающим начальником.  
  
— Раз мы не можем увидеть картинку, придётся довольствоваться словами. Соберите анамнез.  
  
— То есть всё-таки поговорить с пациентом, — не может удержаться от ехидства Гарри, — самое время. Только ответить он не сможет, у него трубка в горле.  
  
— Поттер, — вздыхает Снейп, — мне нужно знать: генетические или внешние причины вызвали происходящие в мозге изменения.  
  
— Так он ведь солжёт.  
  
Снейп оглядывается, словно опасаясь кого-то, и резко сворачивает к запасному выходу из больницы. «И это он не мог подняться по лестнице?» — сердится запыхавшийся Гарри.  
  
Улица встречает их закатным солнцем и прогревшимся за день воздухом. Гарри замечает, что Снейп ощутимо расслабляется и даже выглядит довольным. Но недолгое мирное молчание нарушается снисходительным:  
  
— Правда начинается со лжи. Подумайте об этом, доктор Поттер.  
  
— По-моему, это полная чушь, — возражает Гарри опустевшей улице. Спросить, что значил непонятный взгляд, которым окинул его Снейп напоследок, уже не у кого.

 

 

***

  
Он остаётся в больнице до позднего вечера. Вместе с Гермионой перерывает гору справочников, изучает анализы крови, строит версии. Но ему приходится уйти домой ни с чем, чтобы к обеду следующего дня обнаружить повеселевшего и неплохо выглядящего Квиррела.  
  
— Что произошло? — шёпотом спрашивает он у Гермионы.  
  
— Снейп назначил ему стероиды, — шепчет она в ответ.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Не знаю. Оказывается, назначил просто так, интуитивно. Без версии.  
  
Со стороны пациента они, должно быть, выглядят странно: забившиеся в угол палаты, удивлённые и перешёптывающиеся. Но Квиррел не обращает на них внимания. Уже не соперничающий бледностью со стенами палаты, он с аппетитом обедает.  
  
Внезапное решение Снейпа не даёт Гарри покоя, и он заглядывает к пациенту позже, чтобы провести осмотр ещё раз.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— О, просто замечательно.  
  
Квиррел не заикается. В результатах анализов, вписанных медсестрой в карту, нет ничего тревожного. Зрачки реагируют на свет нормально. Только лихорадочный блеск и возбуждённое состояние пациента не нравятся Гарри. Он протягивает вперёд ладонь:  
  
— Попробуйте сжать мою руку.  
  
Пациент выполнять его просьбу не спешит.  
  
— А доктора Снейпа я могу увидеть? Хотелось бы его лично поблагодарить.  
  
Гарри сам берёт Квиррела за руку. Восторженное выражение на вмиг побледневшем лице сменяется ужасом.  
  
— Горячо! Вы жжётесь! Жжётесь!  
  
За криком следуют судороги, а после — пронзительный писк кардиомонитора.  
  
«Гипералгезия», — крепко прижимая пациента к кровати, успевает подумать Гарри.

 

 

***

  
Снейпа он находит в больничном кафетерии. Гениальный Диагност, заняв самый дальний столик, смотрит телевизор.  
  
Сок со льдом — попытка остудиться и потянуть время, прежде чем обрушить свой гнев на начальника.  
  
— Вот что значит лечение без результатов биопсии! — плюхается Гарри на соседний стул. Снейп же не отрывает взгляд от телевизора.  
  
— Как вы кровожадны, Поттер. Не терпится вскрыть пациенту череп? Лечение сработало, мы на верном пути. Гипералгезия — симптом неспецифический.  
  
— А если мы ошиблись?  
  
Снейп наконец-то удостаивает его взглядом. И снова насмешливо-презрительным.  
  
— Тогда мы узнаем, что ошиблись. Кстати, Поттер, почему вы здесь треплете мне нервы, когда должны ехать в Трентон?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Обыскать дом пациента.  
  
Сначала Гарри кажется, что он ослышался: гул голосов в кафетерии довольно громок. Или, возможно, Снейп пошутил. Но в чёрных глазах его шефа нет смешинок, а губы сжаты в плотную линию. Сам того не ожидая, Гарри мямлит:  
  
— Я попрошу ключи у мистера Квиррела, когда он очнётся.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы _ты_ проверил его дом: мусор, лекарства. Немедленно.  
  
— Да как я могу залезть в чужой дом?  
  
— В полицейский архив же залез?  
  
Пока Снейп держит паузу, у Гарри внутри всё в прямом смысле леденеет. Большой глоток сока со льдом, к счастью, не выплеснувшийся обратно, замораживает не только желудок, но и ругательства, готовые сорваться с губ.  
  
— Откуда вы…  
  
— Полезно иметь британских знакомых. Можно услышать забавную историю о глупом подростке и компании таких же пятнадцатилетних идиотов. Знаете, Поттер, это был единственный интересный пункт в вашем резюме.  
  
— Вы поэтому меня наняли?  
  
Гарри надеется, что сейчас этот был не крик. Просто получилось немного громко.  
  
— Одна из причин, — спокойно отвечает Снейп.  
  
«Кто?», «Как?» и «Зачем?» остаются неозвученными. Они не помогут ему быстрее добраться до Трентона. Насколько он помнит, автобус отправляется через полчаса.

 

 

***

  
Гарри изо всех сил старается проявлять уважение к чужому жилищу. Учитывая, что он забрался сюда без ведома хозяина — старается вдвойне. Но разговор со Снейпом слишком его взволновал. Поэтому Гарри рассеяно слоняется по небольшой гостиной, в то время как Гермиона, составившая ему компанию в незаконном обыске, методично проверяет содержимое холодильника, мусорного ведра и шкафчика в ванной. Глядя на озадаченное лицо девушки, Гарри с облегчением понимает, что такой способ сбора анамнеза для неё тоже в новинку.  
  
Пока они ехали в автобусе, Гарри, представляя, какую реакцию вызовет его умение вскрывать замки, рассказал своей новой коллеге кое-что о себе. Совсем немного. И то понимание, с которым Гермиона отнеслась к его неоднозначному подростковому периоду жизни, так обрадовало его, что он даже не пожалел о своих откровениях, когда задняя дверь одноэтажного дома Квиррела оказалась незапертой.  
  
О безумной вылазке в полицейский архив Гарри говорить не стал. Даже спустя столько лет, вспоминать, как он хотел украсть дело крёстного, чтобы к тому не относились, как к бывшему заключённому, было больно. Ведь о том, что крёстный не мог найти работу и привести в порядок свою жизнь совершенно по другой причине, Гарри понял гораздо позже.  
  
И сейчас он злится на Снейпа, который использовал важный момент его жизни для манипулирования, и на себя: прошлое не должно его больше так ранить.  
  
— Знаешь, — Гермиона светит фонариком под мойкой, — Рон уже пытался понять, почему наняли именно нас. Конкурс же был огромный.  
  
— И? Один из вас торговал наркотиками, а второй был главой банды?  
  
— До тебя нам далеко.  
  
— Слушай, мне было пятнадцать! А как бы ты к такому отнеслась? Столько сил вложено в учёбу и работу, а тебя нанимают за детскую глупость. Тебя вот почему взяли?  
  
— Лучшая на курсе, — вскидывается Гермиона, — стажировка в Мейо!  
  
— Понял, понял. — Гарри шутливо отступает, держа руки поднятыми вверх.  
  
Книги, книги, карты, фотографии европейских достопримечательностей. Гарри листает исчёрканный заметками «Экзотическая кухня в Европе! Путеводитель по Албании» и не может вспомнить откуда именно он его взял. Деревянная этажерка, диван, с красным клетчатым пледом, стулья — всё завалено книгами.  
  
— Надо было идти в учителя. Смотри, сколько у него путеводителей. Наверное, много путешествует.  
  
— Нас с тобой тоже ждёт увлекательное путешествие, — смеётся Гермиона, — на чердак.  
  
— Или в полицию, — вздыхает Гарри.

 

 

***

  
  
Вечером в клинике тихо и почти безлюдно. Пациенты не штурмуют лифт и стойку регистратора. Напротив смотровых, куда так настойчиво зовут каждый день некого доктора Томаса, в одиночестве стоит Люциус Малфой. Застывший, со сложенными на груди руками, администратор клиники сейчас напоминает Гарри мраморное изваяние. Длинные светлые волосы и белый халат лишь усиливают сходство.  
  
— Добрый вечер. Вы не видели доктора Снейпа?  
  
Малфой небрежно кивает в сторону смотровой.  
  
— Он там. Отрабатывает часы приёма пациентов.  
  
— А долго он там будет?  
  
— Лет десять-двадцать.  
  
— О…  
  
— Шучу, — усмехается Малфой, и вокруг его серых глаз собираются морщинки, — скоро выйдет. Смените меня на посту надсмотрщика — сможете его увидеть.  
  
В ту же секунду, как доктор Малфой скрывается за поворотом, из приоткрывшейся двери смотровой выглядывает Снейп, и хищная улыбка, появившаяся на его лице, совсем не нравится Гарри.  
  
— Доктор Поттер. Идите сюда.  
  
— Что-то важное?  
  
— Да, тяжёлый случай. Без вас не обойтись.  
  
Гарри проходит в смотровую, где на кушетке сидит полноватый парень. Удивляет Гарри лишь одежда пациента — пижама в голубую полоску. А вот испуганный вид и сотрясающая тело мелкая дрожь совсем не кажутся странными. Любой бы боялся, будь его кожа такого же нежно-сиреневого оттенка.  
  
— Итак, мистер Лонгботтом, — Гарри понимает, что у Снейпа и голос может быть хищным, — доктор Поттер — известнейший невролог, он вас проконсультирует. Раз я вам не по душе.  
  
— Да я не…  
  
Игнорируя затравленный взгляд Лонгботтома, Снейп впихивает анкету в руки Гарри и уходит.  
  
Терять лицо перед пациентом совершенно не хочется. Выдав спасительное: «Слушаю вас, мистер Лонгботтом», Гарри пробирается к стеклянной стене, закрытой жалюзи, чтобы посмотреть, куда направился его начальник.  
  
— У нас с друзьями была вечеринка.  
  
— Так.  
  
Раздвинув жалюзи, Гарри видит, что Снейп подходит к аптечному киоску.  
  
— Ну, знаете, в пижамах.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Снейп кладёт на стойку пустой пузырёк и листок.  
  
— А потом заболел живот, в глазах потемнело, и я потерял сознание.  
  
— Понятно. Продолжайте.  
  
Провизор наполняет пузырёк какими-то таблетками. Снейп, схватив его, вытряхивает на ладонь белую капсулу и ловким движением отправляет её в рот.  
  
— Друзья привезли меня сюда. Это всё. Доктор Поттер?  
  
Гарри понимает, что молчание затянулось и поворачивается к пациенту, делая вид, что изучает анкету.  
  
— Хм. Думаю, вам стоит лечь на полное обследование, чтобы мы…  
  
— Нашли что-нибудь дома у Квиррела?  
  
От тёплого дыхания, мягко щекотнувшего ухо, Гарри вздрагивает, и бумаги, которые он держал, шлёпаются на пол. «Специально что ли подкрался», — ворчит он про себя. Тонкие бумажные листы не торопятся отцепиться от пола, как бы он ни старался. Краем глаза Гарри замечает, что Снейп наблюдает за его ползаньем по полу с нескрываемым интересом.  
  
— Ничего особенного. Может, закончим с мистером Лонгботтомом? По-моему, тут в самом деле интересный случай.  
  
— Да что тут заканчивать. Всё предельно ясно. Интересным может оказаться лишь анализ на содержание буфотенина в моче, — в голосе главы отделения появляются стальные нотки, — чем балуетесь, мистер Лонгботтом? Травка? Волшебные грибы? Лижете жаб?  
  
— Да что вы все привязались к моей жабе! — внезапно раздаётся горестный всхлип. — У моей жабы все права! И справка!  
  
— Послушай меня, кретин, — Снейп склоняется над трясущимся сиреневым пациентом, — я не буду вызвать полицию, допытываться, что растёт у тебя на балконе, и окажу тебе помощь. Только в следующий раз, приходя в себя после подобных развлечений, не ври, что у тебя таинственная, неизвестно откуда взявшаяся, болезнь. Через два часа ты поменял бы свой цвет на синий. Поттер, идёмте!  
  
Закрывая дверь Гарри слышит, как всхлипывания переходят в судорожные рыдания.

 

 

***

  
  
Передав заплаканного Лонгботтома в надёжные руки медсестёр, он спешит за Снейпом к лифту. Хоть Гарри сочувствует любителю жаб и не понимает, зачем было так с ним обращаться, но высказывать свои претензии начальнику не спешит. Пока они ждут лифт, Гарри довольствуется тем, что сверлит сердитым взглядом рукав его пиджака.  
  
— Поттер, — вздыхает Снейп, — вы понимаете, что ещё полдня, и этот оболтус в пижаме…  
  
— Я понимаю. Но зачем вы с ним так? Он не похож на наркомана. Наверное, его друзья просто решили подшутить. Можно было поговорить с ним спокойно.  
  
— Я похож на психолога или добрую бабушку? Я лечу болезнь, а не пациента.  
  
Лифт послушно открывает двери. Снейп, зайдя внутрь, нажимает на кнопку, и Гарри замечает в его руке пузырёк с таблетками.  
  
— А вы чем балуетесь? — Гарри кивает на руку Снейпа.  
  
— Не ваше дело.  
  
Лицо начальника словно каменеет. Он пытается спрятать пузырёк в карман, но Гарри, охваченный странным азартом, перехватывает его руку.  
  
— Дайте посмотреть.  
  
— Это моё, доктор Поттер. Делиться не буду.  
  
Секундная борьба ни к чему не приводит. Гарри вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза, где почти чёрная радужка сливается со зрачком. Снейп не отводит взгляд, и в нём Гарри видит сначала удивление, затем восхищение, а затем… Тягучая волна, прокатившаяся от живота к груди, и обратно, на мгновенье лишает Гарри воздуха.  
  
«Это лифт падает», — вспыхивает в его сознании. В подтверждение догадки, словно в телевизионной викторине, раздаётся мелодичное «дзинь».  
  
«Мы падаем?» — кажется, Гарри спрашивает это уже вслух. Вместо ответа Снейп резко дёргает рукой и выходит… в коридор. Оказывается, лифт не упал, а привёз их на четвёртый этаж, сопроводив открытие дверей своим обычным сигналом.  
  
Странное состояние не проходит. Осознание, почему именно, оказывается страшнее, чем падение лифта.  
  
«Этого ещё не хватало», — Гарри с ужасом понимает, что возбуждён.  
  
Поразмыслить о личных проблемах ему не даёт Гермиона. Она с таким отчаянием кидается к ним, что Гарри думает о непоправимом, но слышит он нечто совсем неожиданное:  
  
— Квиррел отказывается от лечения. Он уходит домой.

 

 

***

  
  
Чашка кофе в его руках уже третья за утро.  
  
Ночь выдалась ужасной. Он просыпался, наверное, каждые три часа не от кошмаров, но от каких-то тревожных снов с участием падающего лифта и Квиррела.  
  
У самого пациента, судя по записям в карте, ночь тоже была тяжёлой. Но своего решения — покинуть клинику сегодняшним вечером — он не изменил.  
  
Поэтому сейчас Снейп требует от них не только диагноз, но и способ, как уговорить лечится того, кто этого совсем не хочет.  
  
Голова Гарри совершенно пуста. Кофеиновый допинг не помогает. Чувствуя себя школьником, не выучившим урок, Гарри старательно избегает взгляда Снейпа: предложить в качестве версии ему нечего.  
  
Впрочем, Снейп — бледный и хмурый, словно и он не выспался — не смотрит в его сторону.  
  
— Я заходила к нему только что, — Гермиона складывает из бланка аккуратного журавлика, — даже слушать меня не стал.  
  
— Меня он вообще боится, — Гарри, чтобы занять руки и не ерошить лишний раз и без того взлохмаченные волосы, тоже пытается сложить журавлика.  
  
— Ещё бы, — фыркает Снейп, — вы же у нас воспламеняющий прикосновением.  
  
— Да нам и сказать ему нечего. — Рон, забрав у Гарри бумажного монстра, метким броском кидает его в мусорное ведро.  
  
«Жаль не в Снейпа», — замечание, что Гарри — причина гипералгезии пациента настолько абсурдно, что отвечать на него не хочется.  
  
— Поттер, что у него в доме? Токсины? Лекарства?  
  
— Ничего, что дало бы зацепку. Кажется, он много путешествовал. Никакой экзотики, только Европа. Я видел путеводители по Албании и Италии, все исчёрканные заметками, да и то больше по ресторанам.  
  
— Может, вы поговорите с ним? — Гермиона, похоже, не теряет надежды вызвать у начальника хоть немного сочувствия.  
  
— Доведёте до слёз, как того парня с жабой, — тихо бурчит Гарри и встречает тяжёлый пристальный взгляд чёрных глаз.  
  
«Я же ничего такого не сказал». Напряжение не исчезает, даже когда Гарри понимает, что Снейп смотрит не на него, а «сквозь» него. Словно издалека он слышит весёлый комментарий Рона:  
  
— Может, объявим его невменяемым? Запросим экспертизу. Хоть время потянем.  
  
— Идиот, — сквозь зубы цедит Снейп.  
  
На щеках Рона вспыхивают красные пятна.  
  
— Я просто предложил. Что сразу идиот.  
  
— Да не ты! — а вот это больше похоже на крик. — Поттер! О чём были эти путеводители?  
  
— Экзотическая кухня средиземноморья, вроде. Не помню точно.  
  
— Spirometra erinacei-europaei, — медленно произносит Снейп.  
  
Гарри обменивается с Роном недоумённым взглядом, и только спустя несколько секунд вспоминает, что это не проклятие какого-нибудь чернокнижника, а название весьма неприятного существа. Диагноз готов сорваться с языка, но Гермиона оказывается быстрее:  
  
— Спарганоз! Только как?  
  
— Довольно просто: при употреблении плохо обработанного мяса лягушек или змей происходит заражение паразитом — лентецом.  
  
— Вы считаете, у него в мозге червь?  
  
— Всё подходит: резкая слабость, гипералгезия, «стёртая анемия» и повреждение нейронов мозга. Наш европейский дружок, попав в организм, оставил потомство. Один вполне мог пробраться в мозг, образовать защитный кокон, схожий с опухолью, и прожить там несколько лет. Начиная умирать, он стал отравлять токсинами своего гостеприимного хозяина. Иммунной системе это не понравилось, поэтому началась борьба.  
  
— Но как это доказать?  
  
— Никак. На МРТ мы всё равно бы ничего не увидели. Остаётся только начать лечение.

 

 

***

  
Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, толкаясь в дверях, словно подростки, почти вваливаются в палату Квиррела.  
  
Их пациент уже сменил больничную рубашку на джинсы и свитер, а возле кровати стоит дорожная сумка.  
  
— Мистер Квиррел, — торжественно объявляет Гермиона, — мы, кажется, нашли решение!  
  
На сером лице не появляется ни облегчения, ни радости. Их пациент смотрит лишь с грустью и сожалением.  
  
— Ничего не хочу знать. Я еду домой.  
  
— Но…  
  
Один шаг к кровати — и Квиррел хватает сумку, прикрываясь ей словно щитом.  
  
— Не подходите ко мне! Ничего не нужно. Сколько мне осталось? Месяц? Две недели? Дайте мне уйти спокойно.

 

 

***

«Чёрт».  
  
Рона вызывают на операцию, Гермиона отправляется на семинар, а Гарри устраивает себе вынужденную экскурсию по клинике.  
  
«Снейп сказал, пусть уходит. Если пациент нам не верит, мы ничего не можем сделать. Это его право», — вспоминает он слова Гермионы.  
  
У пациента есть право уйти. Через час такое право появится и у Гарри. Впрочем, уйти он может прямо сейчас. Вряд ли его кто-то хватится. Но на улице начинается дождь, а у Гарри нет зонта. Хороший повод растянуть экскурсию ещё часа на два.  
  
На улице резко темнеет. Он стоит у панорамного окна на втором этаже вовсе не потому, что рядом палата Квиррела, а просто отсюда хорошо виден парк. Начинают включать освещение, и вид деревьев, заливаемых дождём, сменяется отражением больничного коридора.  
  
В оконной реальности дверь палаты открывается. Гарри на секунду зажмуривается, чтобы собраться с силами и совершить последнюю попытку. А взглянув в окно вновь, видит, что от Квиррела выходит Снейп.  
  
Он резко оборачивается удостовериться, что отражение в окне его не обмануло. Оцепенев от удивления, Гарри наблюдает, как Снейп хромает по коридору, а затем задерживается ненадолго возле невесть откуда взявшегося Малфоя. В себя Гарри приходит только когда слышит обращённые к нему слова администратора:  
  
— Можете начинать лечение мистера Квиррела от спарганоза.  
  
Минута уходит на выписку рецепта, десять — на аптеку. На оформление документации Гарри время не тратит.  
  
Он стоит в палате Квиррела, протягивая ему прозрачный стаканчик с двумя таблетками.  
  
— Таблетки? Просто таблетки?  
  
— Ага, — изумлённый вид пациента нравится Гарри, — правда, могут быть побочные эффекты. Вроде выпадения волос. Но пить всё равно придётся.  
  
Квиррел смущённо улыбается и проводит рукой по лысой голове.  
  
— Извините меня, доктор Поттер.  
  
— Да всё в порядке.  
  
Стакан с таблетками дополняется стаканом с водой. Когда они оба становятся пустыми, Гарри решается спросить:  
  
— Что вам сказал доктор Снейп?  
  
Квиррел качает головой. Вопрос остаётся без ответа.

 

 

***

  
Усталость наваливается внезапно. Как бы Гарри ни хотелось пойти домой, сначала ему придётся заглянуть на четвёртый этаж.  
  
В кабинете, освещённом лишь настольной лампой, тихо играет музыка. Снейп полулежит в кресле, закрыв глаза и вытянув ноги, его трость — в этот раз обычная туристическая — лежит на полу.  
  
Гарри прислоняется к стене. Ему становится интересно, смогут ли тени и полумрак смягчить резкость черт его начальника. После недолгого созерцания расслабленного, потерявшего свою хищность лица, Гарри решает, что им это вполне удаётся. Оказывается, Снейп, который не язвит и не кривит презрительно губы — приятное зрелище.  
  
Но метаморфозы происходят не только с внешностью главы отделения. С первыми гитарными аккордами знакомой и любимой мелодии сердце Гарри тает. Уходит усталость, забывается тревожная ночь. Впервые за три прошедших дня он чувствует себя счастливым.  
  
«Ведь всё получилось только благодаря ему. Не разговаривает он с пациентами, как же».  
  
Губы сами расплываются в широкой улыбке. Гарри совершенно не хочется нарушать такую мирную картину, но слова вырываются прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить.  
  
— Вы заходили к Квиррелу, — он не может перестать улыбаться, даже когда Снейп бросает на него сердитый взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век.  
  
— Лечение начали?  
  
— Да.  
  
Снейп закрывает глаза. Гарри понимает, что должен уйти, но, возможно, это шанс разгадать хотя бы одну загадку.  
  
— Доктор Снейп, зачем вы нас всех наняли? Вы же сами установили диагноз и с пациентом всё уладили.  
  
— Так в себе сомневаетесь? — ещё один сердитый взгляд. — Вы сдали экзамены, получили лицензию. Вас даже приняли сюда. И если не будете испытывать моё терпение, то через пять лет обзаведётесь степенью доктора медицины и собственным кабинетом с именной табличкой. Что ещё?  
  
— Просто хотелось бы знать, что тебя наняли не за детские проступки.  
  
— Поттер, — вздыхает Снейп, — не отвяжетесь?  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Что ж, сами напросились. Одного я нанял по просьбе его отца: уберёг столицу Австралии от очередного доктора Уизли. Второй понадобился для сражений с бумажками во имя бюрократии и статистики. А третий… Да просто как украшение интерьера.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер может подать на вас в суд за такое.  
  
— А я не о Грейнджер говорю.  
  
Комментариев от Гарри не ждут. Снейп явно наслаждается, отвешивая хлёсткие словесные пощёчины:  
  
— Почему вы решили так резко изменить свою жизнь, Поттер? Надо быть или полным кретином, или совершенно отчаявшимся человеком, чтобы перечеркнуть весь свой опыт, потерять степень доктора и снова, в двадцать семь лет, стать интерном в чужой стране. Что натворили? Угробили пациента?  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Долги? На прицеле у мафии? А, — лицо Снейпа искажает неприятная ухмылка, — неужели рыцаря Ордена Отмычки и Лома сразила несчастная любовь?  
  
— Да вы, вы… самодовольный бестактный гад!  
  
— Неплохая попытка, Поттер, но диагнозы здесь ставлю я, — Снейп снова откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза.  
  
Гарри выбегает из кабинета, проклиная и Гениального Диагноста, и бесшумно закрывающуюся дверь: так хочется ей хлопнуть. Видимо, Снейп делает музыку громче, потому что по коридору разносится гитарное соло и голос Мика Джаггера:  
  
_Ты не можешь всегда получать то, что хочешь.  
  
Ты не можешь всегда получать то, что хочешь, нет…_ *

 

 

***

  
  
Может. Гарри хочет отдохнуть. Он считает, что вполне этого заслуживает.  
  
Выключатель никак не попадается по руку: слишком мало времени Гарри проводит в новой квартире, по размеру вместившей бы две прежних лондонских.  
  
— Не угадали, мистер Снейп, — громко и чётко произносит Гарри, стоя в тёмной комнате, — ваш диагноз неверен!  
  
По дороге домой он пытался понять, почему Снейп на него так взъелся. Возможно, из-за ситуации на лестнице в первый день. Но это как-то слишком мелочно. Тут явно что-то другое.  
  
Гарри решает, что о работе он сегодня больше думать не будет. Нужно снять охватившее его странное возбуждение, расслабиться, а уж в постели мыслям о начальнике точно не место.  
  
Приняв душ, он падает на кровать и притягивает к себе ноутбук и прозрачный тюбик. Вот уже несколько месяцев самый надёжный релаксант — видео в папке «Методика неврологического осмотра. Стандарты».  
  
— Да, иди ко мне.  
  
На экране расстёгивает джинсы широкоплечий блондин, демонстрируя мощный торс и упругую задницу.  
  
— Вот так…  
  
Гарри ласкает себя синхронно с парнем на экране.  
  
«Такой пресс, задница, плечи, руки…»  
  
Но долгожданная разрядка не приходит. Никогда не подводившее раньше видео не помогает.  
  
Гарри перебирает воспоминания начиная от подростковой влюблённости и до одноразовых встреч. Среди них точно должно найтись спасение сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
_«Это моё, доктор Поттер»._  
  
Вместо самых ярких эпизодов прошлого — сцена недолгой борьбы в лифте. В чёрных глазах: удивление, восхищение, а затем… Снова та тягучая, перекрывающая дыхание, волна. Её природа совершенно понятна, и не имеет сейчас отношения к падающему лифту. «Да и тогда не имела», — понимает Гарри.  
  
Рука движется всё быстрее. Видео давно сменилось экранной заставкой. Память услужливо показывает расслабленное лицо в мягком полумраке, беззащитное горло, открытое для поцелуев, а ладонь Гарри помнит, как напряглись под ней сильные пальцы, когда он пытался отнять таблетки.  
  
«Нет-нет-нет!»  
  
Хуже всего — воспоминание о взгляде, пришедшем на смену восхищению. Нет, не желание — голод. Дикий нестерпимый, требующий немедленного утоления, голод. Раньше Гарри мечтал о подобном. Никто на него так не смотрел. Но сейчас…  
  
— Чёрт, нет!  
  
Он подскакивает на кровати. Душ. Ему срочно нужен ледяной душ, и плевать на это болезненное возбуждение. Гарри не будет кончать, думая о Снейпе. Такую смесь из стыда и злобы он не испытывал с четырнадцати, когда прятался по углам тёткиного дома.  
  
«Нет! Это не правда! Это не может быть правдой!»  
  
Жёсткие струи беспощадно бьют по обнажённому телу, наконец-то заставляя дрожать от холода, а не от возбуждения.  
  
_«Правда начинается со лжи. Подумайте об этом, доктор Поттер»._  
  
«Нет, я не могу его хотеть. Не могу», — убеждает себя Гарри Поттер, и он надеется, что проснувшись утром, будет полностью в этом уверен.

  
  
* _The Rolling Stones - You Can’t Always Get What You Want (House-M-D-Season-1-Unofficial-Soundtrack)_


	2. .....ия, как и было сказано (дело Г. Локхарта) ч.1

_Посвящается прекрасным Локхартам авторства Magenta M, Ledum Palustre и Mi._

  
  
«Ощущали ли Вы себя печальным, подавленным и несчастным в течение последней недели?» — интересуется у Гарри Поттера отдел персонала клиники Принстон-Плейнсборо.  
  
Гарри не ставит галочку ни на пункте «никогда», ни на пункте «постоянно». Ему некогда даже размышлять о возможной апатии или депрессии, которые обязаны (по мнению психолога клиники) наступить у него после двух месяцев пребывания на новом месте.  
  
Почти всё его время поглощено работой. К основным часам добавились дежурства, на Принстон движется эпидемия гриппа, количество пациентов растёт с каждым днём. Личная жизнь сводится к редким походам в бар вместе с Роном и Гермионой. Но чаще всего к концу дня он просто падает с ног от усталости. Ноябрь в этом году состоит из восьмидесяти процентов работы и двадцати процентов отдыха.  
  
Свою долю времени и сил забирает также новая увлекательная игра «Найди в Снейпе хоть что-то хорошее».  
  
Остаётся порадоваться, что Гарри играет сам с собой и не на деньги, иначе он давно бы уже разорился.  
  
Его начальник, не вторгаясь в личное пространство физически, словесно умудряется нарушить любые границы частной жизни, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение малейшие промахи. Причём количество язвительных комментариев не зависит ни от поведения Гарри и его коллег, ни от настроения Снейпа. Неважно, в хорошем он расположении духа или плохом — каждый слышит в свой адрес, что он бестолков как человек и бесполезен как врач. Можно было бы оправдать отвратительный характер главы отделения постоянной болью в ноге, но принимаемый Викодин — теперь Гарри известно, какие таблетки содержит прозрачный, а иногда оранжевый пузырёк — снимает боль у Снейпа, но не приносит облегчения тем, кто рядом с ним.  
  
Во время совместных посиделок, Гарри пытался расспросить ребят о Снейпе, но в ответ обычно слышал: «Ой, давай не будем о работе!». Гарри нечего возразить. Пока неясно, хочет ли он, чтобы Снейп стал частью его личной жизни. Собственные чувства слишком запутанны и диагноз установить не получается.  
  
Зато в чём он стал ориентироваться прекрасно, так это в здании клиники. Почти ежедневно ему приходится искать прячущегося от Малфоя начальника, который может быть где угодно: от морга в подвале до отдела онкологии на четвёртом этаже, появляясь в своём кабинете лишь утром и вечером. Днём обитель «самодовольного бестактного гада» полностью в распоряжении его лишённых собственных кабинетов подчинённых.  
  
Именно здесь сейчас находится Гарри, разрываясь между необходимостью заполнить документы для отдела персонала и желанием покопаться у Снейпа в коллекции дисков.  
  
— Гарри, — в дверном проёме показывается голова Рона, — бросай всё. Малфой срочно собирает всех на втором этаже.  
  
Гарри кидает анкету в общий бумажный завал на столе. Тесту на депрессию придётся подождать.  


***

  
— Я туда обедать больше не пойду, — пока они спускаются по служебной лестнице, Рон жалуется на новую официантку в кафе, — она хихикала над каждым моим словом.  
  
— Потому что надо говорить не «курцу», а «курицу». Твоё произношение просто ужасно, — вздыхает Гермиона.  
  
Гарри замечает, что на втором этаже для этого часа дня непривычно много людей, и вообще, все как-то странно суетятся.  
  
— Да я так и говорю: «Можна мне курцу». При чём тут произношение. Гарри, тебя же понимают?  
  
— Ну, с едой у меня проблем нет. А вот когда я хотел купить брюки, меня почему-то отправили в отдел нижнего белья.  
  
— Малфой, ты _это_ слышал? — от насмешливо-презрительного голоса, раздавшегося за их спинами, все трое вздрагивают. — И ты ещё спрашивал, зачем мне переводчик?  
  
— И вам добрый день, — Гарри резко оборачивается. В их первой за сегодня пикировке проигрывать он не намерен. Только Снейп вызов не принимает, он так пристально разглядывает Малфоя, что Гарри становится даже обидно. Конечно, администратор выглядит шикарно: дорогой тёмно-синий костюм, причёска «волосок к волоску», но чтоб вот так откровенно пялиться…  
  
— Новый костюм? Тебе идёт, — тихая, еле сдерживаемая ярость в голосе Снейпа никак не сочетается со сделанным комплиментом.  
  
— Снейп, журналисты здесь. Веди себя прилично, — шипит в ответ Малфой.  
  
«Журналисты?» До Гарри наконец-то доходит, что за суета охватила второй этаж.  
  
Микрофоны, камеры, провода, софиты — вооружённое медиа-войско спешит в открытую дверь одной из палат.  
  
— Отменишь мне дежурства на неделю.  
  
— Обойдёшься.  
  
— Тогда угощаешь ланчем две недели.  
  
— Ещё чего.  
  
Заслушавшись перепалкой Снейпа и Малфоя, Гарри сам не понимает, как оказывается среди столпившихся в палате журналистов.  
  
— О. Мой. Бог, — Гермиона крепко стискивает его руку, — это же Гилдерой Локхарт!  
  
— Актёр?  
  
— Нет! Врач. Круче Снейпа!  
  
— Да ну.  
  
Гарри решает, что лежащий на кровати Локхарт, со своими пшеничного цвета локонами, манерностью, проскользнувшей в жестах, ровным загаром и не сходящей с лица приторной улыбкой, больше похож на синтетический продукт Голливуда, чем на врача, а тем более нуждающегося в помощи пациента.  
  
— Смею вас уверить, — Малфой, оказывается, уже начал свою речь, — мистер Локхарт в надёжных руках. Его лечением займутся лучшие специалисты. Ответственным назначен доктор С…  
  
Внезапный тычок в спину вынуждает Гарри сделать два широких шага вперёд. Чтобы не рухнуть Малфою под ноги, ему приходится схватить того за руки.  
  
— Поттер, — цедит сквозь зубы администратор, не теряя при этом вежливой улыбки.  
  
Щёлкают затворы камер, вспышки ослепляют, Локхарт трясёт руку Гарри, сияя белозубым американским дружелюбием.  
  
— Очень рад, доктор Споттер. Очень рад!  
  
Гарри беспомощно оглядывается: Рон давится от смеха, у Гермионы в глазах сплошной восторг и обожание, а Снейп… А Снейпа попросту нет.  
  
«Сбежал. Вот сволочь», — Гарри не злится. Сейчас он бы и сам с удовольствием смылся подальше отсюда, но Малфой и Локхарт крепко держат его за руки.  


***

  
Крики Рона и Гермионы он слышит ещё в коридоре.  
  
— Кто-то должен это делать, Рон! Кто-то должен быть «медийным» лицом, вести «тупые», как ты выразился, ТВ-шоу, встречаться со спонсорами! Его фонд спасает множество жизней! А Гилдерой ещё и наукой успевает заниматься!  
  
«Ого!» Картина открывается непривычная: Гермиона, похожая на ощетинившегося котёнка, и, развалившийся на стуле, нахально улыбающийся Рон.  
  
— Гилдерой. Да он просто передержанный в солярии павлин. Сама вчера не видела, что ли? Ещё неизвестно, куда эти деньги идут.  
  
— Не смей так говорить!  
  
— Э… Доброе утро?  
  
— Доброе, — хмыкает Рон.  
  
Раскрасневшаяся Гермиона сердито встряхивает кудрями.  
  
— А ты? — от её требовательного тона Гарри морщится. — Тоже считаешь его тупым павлином?  
  
— Ну…  
  
Вчера Гарри посмотрел одну из передач Локхарта. Сил хватило только на пятнадцать минут от почти часового шоу. В «Здоровье удвоим вместе с Гилдероем» рассказывалось как победить мигрень с помощью мороженого. Гарри мог бы досмотреть ради развлечения, но от локхартовских улыбок, подмигиваний и ужимок начало подташнивать.  
  
— Не то чтобы я против альтернативной медицины…  
  
— Понятно. Гарри, я согласна, что это шоу…  
  
— Тупое.  
  
— …рассчитано на широкую аудиторию, Рон. Но с помощью телевидения Гилдерой не только доступно рассказывает о проблемах здоровья, но и привлекает внимание обеспеченных людей к своему благотворительному фонду. Кстати, как раз на встрече со спонсорами Гилдерой и потерял сознание!  
  
— Да, спонсоры бы огорчились, помри он в футболке с их логотипом, ещё и в прямом эфире, — Снейп, как всегда, ни с кем не здоровается и сразу направляется к доске.  
  
Гарри следит, как на белой поверхности появляются чёрные буквы. Доску он ненавидит. Маркер тоже.  
  
После случая в лифте Снейп больше не обжигал голодными взглядами. Поэтому решено было предпринять хитрый и глупый (как стало ясно потом) ход. Однажды, забирая маркер у Снейпа, Гарри как бы нечаянно скользнул пальцами по его руке, задержавшись дольше, чем необходимо. Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Из всего потока ругательств Гарри запомнил, что если он ещё хоть раз притронется к маркеру, то будет депортирован на родину в смирительной рубашке.  
  
— Головокружение. Спутанное сознание. Затуманенное зрение, — Снейп с неодобрением смотрит на доску, — зачем мне вообще подсунули этого мутного Локхарта?  
  
«Это мне его подсунули, а не вам», — ворчит про себя Гарри.  
  
— У него аномалии в сердечном ритме, то замедление, то ускорение. Возможно, это мерцательная аритмия.  
  
— Что, Грейнджер, думаете сердце нашей ТВ-звезды не выдержало своей любви к человечеству? Сделайте эхокардиограмму, стресс-тест, анализ крови на содержание витаминов и микроэлементов, а также тесты на алкоголь и наркотики. Знаменитости любят снимать напряжение…  
  
— Доброе утро, коллеги!  
  
Лучезарно улыбающийся Локхарт, одетый в больничную рубашку, халат и тапочки на босу ногу, располагается на стуле с поистине королевским величием. Его не смущают ни общее молчание, ни удивлённые взгляды.  
  
— Записываете симптомы на доске? Как интересно.  
  
— Мы считаем, — Гермиона подвигает свой стул ближе к Локхарту, — что у вас мерцательная аритмия.  
  
— Грейнджер, — рука стискивает трость так сильно, что белеют костяшки пальцев.  
  
— О, я так и сказал спонсорам, но им зачем-то понадобилось ещё одно мнение.  
  
— Вероятно, потому, что это мнение выскажет врач? — Снейп сверлит Локхарта тяжёлым взглядом, но тот продолжает улыбаться как ни в чем не бывало. — Пациенты не участвуют в процессе обсуждения, и согласно больничному распорядку должны находиться в палатах. Грейнджер, какой пункт правил он нарушает?  
  
— Мистер Локхарт иммунолог и эксперт по болезням сердца. Его помощь пригодится в обсуждении.  
  
«Гермиона!» — но от мысленной мольбы нет никакого толку, а подмигнуть или попытаться тихонько пнуть не получается.  
  
— Вы очаровательны! — сияет Локхарт. — Вы непременно должны прийти на моё шоу. Ваша клиника небольшая, но, как говорится «хороший товар идёт в маленькой упаковке». Вам повезло. Мне приходилось бывать в лучших больницах мира. Конечно же я счастлив поделиться своим опытом и стать вашим проводником в большой мир.  
  
— Как можно делиться тем, чего нет.  
  
«Ну всё», — тихие интонации не могут обмануть Гарри. Шторм начинается.  
  
Громкий звонок мобильного спасает Локхарта от опасности быть сметённым шквалом издёвок и колкостей.  
  
— По правилам клиники пациентам запрещено пользоваться мобильными телефонами, — голос Гермионы едва слышен.  
  
— Глупости. Вы же меня не выгоните, — смеётся Локхарт, — назначайте все обследования до часу дня. В два у нас, доктор Споттер, — он поворачивается к Гарри, — интервью. Советую вам переодеться. Зелёная рубашка подойдёт лучше всего. А то этот оттенок синего, — брезгливый взгляд на больничный халат, — меня просто убивает. Зелёный послужит хорошим фоном мне, и ваши очаровательные глаза тоже неплохо оттенит. Ах, да. Понимаю, заработок у вас невелик, но и из капель получаются озёра. Даже небольшой взнос от одного человека спасёт многих.  
  
— Я уже делала перечисление в ваш фонд!  
  
— Тогда сделайте ещё. Рад был познакомиться, коллеги!  


***

  
— Оча-а-ровательно, — тянет Рон, когда за Локхартом закрывается дверь, — что за напыщенный павлин.  
  
— Скорее индюк, — добавляет Гарри.  
  
— Оскорблять человека, как только он вышел за порог — неприлично!  
  
— Позови его обратно, Грейнджер, — Снейп с отвращением смотрит на дверь, — мы с удовольствием скажем ему это в лицо.  
  
— Он помогает тысяче, в то время как мы спасаем десять! Нам повезло, что Гилдерой знаком с Малфоем, и поэтому выбрал нашу клинику!  
  
— Так возблагодарим же администратора нашего за подаренного индюка к Дню Благодарения, — Снейп складывает ладони в молитвенном жесте.  
  
Гарри и Рон прыскают со смеху.  
  
— Ах вы…  
  
На стол с громким шлепком приземляется толстая пачка бумаг.  
  
— Вот! — Гермиона одним движением руки превращает аккуратно сложенную стопку в мешанину из листков. — Карты ваших пациентов за прошлый месяц. Вносите в систему сами. Удачи!  
  
Гарри понимает, что когда он заходил в кабинет, привычной свалки из документов на столе не было.  
  
Неловкое молчание после ухода Гермионы длится недолго. Снейп делит бумажную гору на две части. Б **о** льшая достаётся Гарри.  
  
— Сделать за сегодня.  
  
— Но… — одновременно начинают Гарри и Рон.  
  
— Но, Cпоттер? — бледное лицо искажается привычной презрительной гримасой.  
  
— У меня дежурство в три.  
  
— Значит, закончите до трёх. Или, — фырканье, — до двух. Вам же ещё зелёную рубашку искать.  


***

  
Гарри осторожно заглядывает в палату, опасаясь ослепляющих вспышек и столпотворения журналистов. Но рядом с Локхартом только миловидная девушка с микрофоном и юркий молодой человек с камерой.  
  
— Доктор Споттер, — звучит укоризненный голос, — вы не переоделись.  
  
— Зовите меня Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, — Локхарт поправляет причёску, смотрясь в небольшое зеркало, — вы молоды, но я был младше вас, когда меня коснулись первые лучи славы. И тогда я уже осознавал, что в нашем циничном мире внешность — основа успеха. Я буду так любезен, что напомню вам важность этой прописной истины. И если вы не станете забывать об этом, как некоторые, Колин, никаких съёмок в полупрофиль, вы же видите эти ужасные тени! — резкая смена интонаций пугает только Гарри. — То, возможно, когда-нибудь достигните такого же успеха, как я.  
  
— Спасибо за совет, мистер Локхарт.  
  
— У вас интересный акцент, Гарри. Откуда вы?  
  
— Из Лондона.  
  
— Который в Техасе?  
  
— Который в Англии. Я англичанин.  
  
— Приехали исполнить вашу американскую мечту? — Локхарт окидывает Гарри цепким взглядом, словно видит впервые. — И День Благодарения скоро… Пожалуй, — сияющая улыбка, — мы с вами сгодимся для первой полосы!  
  
— Сначала запишем видеообращение, затем сделаем пару фотографий. Садитесь сюда, смотрите прямо и улыбайтесь, как я, — указывает на стул рядом с кроватью черноволосая красавица-журналистка. Гарри послушно садится, но не улыбается сам и посланную ему девичью кокетливую улыбку игнорирует.  
  
— Ромильда, Колин, начинаем. Гарри, готовы?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Локхарт делает скорбное лицо.  
  
— Дорогие друзья, — пауза, — сердечные заболевания остаются серьёзнейшей преградой на пути к полноценной и счастливой жизни для миллионов людей по всему миру. Вот и я, ваш покорный слуга, который более десяти лет рассказывает, как сохранить здоровье, пал жертвой этого коварного недуга.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, чтобы возразить — диагноз ещё не установлен — но Ромильда подносит палец к губам и отчаянно таращит глаза, очевидно, призывая к молчанию.  
  
Остаётся только сидеть и смотреть прямо. На десятой минуте непрерывного потока красноречия становится понятно, что Гермиона была права. В умении составлять предложение так, что забываешь, с чего оно начиналось, Локхарт точно круче Снейпа.  


***

  
Они сталкиваются на выходе из клиники. Уже стемнело, но в слабом уличном освещении всё равно видно, что Гарри нервно крутит пуговицу пальто, а Гермиона теребит ручку сумки. Рон, похоже, никакого напряжения не ощущает. Словно ничего не произошло, он зовёт всех выпить.  
  
— Гилдерой, — Гермиона с вызовом смотрит на Рона и Гарри, — очень заинтересовался моей статьёй о гуморальном иммунитете в аорте и локтевой вене у больных с хронической сердечной недостаточностью, возникшей на фоне…  
  
— Да мы поняли, — вздыхает Рон, — ты не идёшь.  
  
— Я должна подготовить статью и резюме по ней. Между прочим, Снейп её даже смотреть не стал. Она так и провалялась у него в ящике. Но теперь нашёлся тот, кто оценит её по достоинству.  
  
Рон пожимает плечами, глядя, как спустя несколько минут тонкая фигурка растворяется в сумраке.  
  
— А ты?  
  
Гарри вымучено улыбается.  
  
— Нет, извини. Сумасшедший день, сил нет.  
  
— Точно? А я тебя хотел пригласить, — заговорщицкое подмигивание, — поулучшать произношение с двумя мм… носительницами языка.  
  
— Вряд ли я сейчас на что-то способен.  
  
— Загонял тебя Локхарт? Но ничего, — веснушчатое лицо озаряется хитрой улыбкой, — завтра он у нас побегает.  


***

  
— Я не заказывал стресс-тест, — беговой дорожке Локхарт явно не рад.  
  
— Это подарок за счёт заведения, — Рон невозмутимо наклеивает электроды на безволосую грудь борца за здоровый образ жизни.  
  
— А если я упаду?  
  
— Вас держит страховочный пояс, да и я буду рядом.  
  
— Вот спасибо, успокоили.  
  
Гарри закусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и спешит аппаратную, настроить программу.  
  
— Мистер Локхарт, приготовьтесь, — говорит он в микрофон, — мы начнём с небольшой скорости.  
  
Жалобы и стенания, сыпящиеся без остановки, сильно отвлекают, а Гарри приходится следить за показаниями сразу на двух мониторах. Он уже готов уступить Локхарту и прекратить тест, но внезапно чужая рука аккуратно убирает его руку с мышки.  
  
— Разве это скорость, Поттер?  
  
К ужасу Гарри, Снейп щёлкает по кнопкам, увеличивая скорость и угол наклона дорожки.  
  
— Зачем вы? Он же не выдержит.  
  
— Раз может болтать, значит, нагрузка недостаточная.  
  
— Эй, слишком быстро! У меня темнеет в глазах! — выдаёт Локхарт и… единственным слышимым звуком остаётся его громкое пыхтение.  
  
Гарри не нужно смотреть на Снейпа, и так понятно, что тот усмехается. Остаётся только надеяться, что и Снейп на Гарри не смотрит. Локальный пожар, начавшийся от секундного прикосновения к руке, быстро распространяется по телу. Больше всего страдают щёки.  
  
— Может, хватит уже? — Гарри готов поклясться, что цвет лица у них с Локхартом одинаковый.  
  
— Там целый спасательный отряд из страховочного пояса, Уизли и дефибриллятора, — недовольно ворчит Снейп, но всё же отодвигается. Правда, из динамика уже слышится:  
  
— Гарри, у нас проблема!  
  
Пока Рон приводит Локхарта в чувство, Снейп спокойно читает результаты. Гарри же думает о предстоящем неприятном разговоре с пациентом.  
  
— Вы же видите, — стараясь не задеть Снейпа, он несмело касается мышки, — в итоге у нас мерцательная аритмия.  
  
— Вижу, но у него ещё и низкий уровень тиамина в крови.  
  
— Я выпишу курс витамина В1.  
  
— Этого мало. Сделайте МРТ.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Чтобы посмотреть на мозг без извилин и серого вещества, Поттер. Конечно, он у большинства человечества такой, но нам достался особо не замутнённый разумом экземпляр.  
  
Когда Снейп уходит, Гарри проводит пальцами по щеке. Лёд бы сейчас не помешал.  


***

  
МРТ Локхарт отказывается делать категорически.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет! Я уже чуть не умер из-за ваших пыток. Сначала заставили меня бегать, а теперь хотите запихнуть в этот гроб? Ни за что.  
  
— Но доктор Снейп настаивает…  
  
— Снейп? Тот врач без халата? Запомните, Гарри: если врач не носит халат, он недостоин доверия! Диагноз я свой знаю. Рекомендации вы мне дали. Ровно в тринадцать ноль-ноль я покидаю ваше, с позволения сказать, лечебное учреждение. Разговор окончен.  
  
В тринадцать ноль восемь Гарри и Снейп, стоя на балконе и ёжась от пронизывающего ветра, рассматривают большой неровный круг внизу (журналисты) и золотую точку посередине (Локхарт), рядом с которой периодически появляется точка поменьше (Гермиона).  
  
— Он к нам вернётся.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что он идиот.  
  
— У вас все идиоты, это я знаю. Что вы подозреваете?  
  
— Я уже всё сказал, Поттер. Включите мозг, а не то я подумаю, что результаты МРТ у вас с этим, — кивок вниз, — были бы одинаковые.  
  
— Вы ему завидуете!  
  
— Завидую? Слава — это ещё не всё.  
  
— Я не о славе. Об удовольствии от работы.  
  
— А похоже, что я удовольствия не получаю?  
  
«Не знаю как от работы, но от издевательств точно получаете. Только вряд ли об этом скажете».  
  
Сам Гарри может признаться, что происходящее сейчас ему нравится. На балконе они вдвоём, и даже разговаривают почти нормально. Пусть холодно, но у них общий ветер, который треплет, спутывая, волосы Снейпа и забирается под рубашку Гарри. Только вот новый, пробирающий до мурашек, порыв приносит и необъяснимую тревогу.  
  
Гарри искоса поглядывает на своего начальника — не мерзнет. Под пиджаком рубашка и футболка, ещё бы шарф намотал. При дневном свете видны резкие морщины возле крыльев носа. Уголок рта дёргается всякий раз, когда Снейп смотрит на толпу внизу.  
  
Почему именно он? Гарри раньше не обращал внимания на таких людей. Нет, поправляет он себя. Верно будет: никогда раньше не встречал такого человека. Может быть, поэтому?  
  
Но при всей своей уникальности, для увлечения Снейп человек самый неподходящий. Такой, как он, наверное, не поддаётся случайным желаниям. И от него не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Если у них что-нибудь произойдёт и не понравится обоим? Как они будут работать дальше? А если понравится, тогда что? Да и вообще, думает ли Снейп о нём? Хочет ли, чтобы Гарри стал частью его личной жизни? Всё так… непросто.  
  
Ветер не приносит Снейпу тревогу. Гарри это понимает, замечая на себе изучающе-задумчивый взгляд, и его обладатель собирается что-то сказать, но осекается: позади них за стеклом машет рукой, а затем, показывает на часы Р. Люпин. Да, пора идти обедать.  


***

  
В кафетерии совсем нет свободных столиков. Место есть рядом со Снейпом и Р. Люпином, который, впрочем, никакой уже не «Р», а Ремус. Очень приятный в общении человек.  
  
Гарри делает шаг в их сторону, но тут же получает от чёрных глаз «не вздумай подойти». Посылая в ответ «я и не собирался», он садится за освободившийся соседний столик так, чтобы Ремус его не увидел, иначе обязательно позовёт присоединиться. А ругаться со Снейпом совсем не хочется.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Северус. Ты так и будешь жить один?  
  
Быстрый раздражённый взгляд в свою сторону Гарри игнорирует. Он не специально сюда сел. Это свободная страна, и столовая Снейпу не принадлежит.  
  
— Как же я ненавижу свежеокольцованных. Тем улыбчивым приставалам, что раздают рекламу на улицах, у вас учиться и учиться.  
  
— Просто мы счастливы сами, и хотим, чтоб были счастливы другие. Сходи куда-нибудь. А лучше пригласи Гарри. Он хороший парень, и у вас с ним, вроде бы, схожие интересы.  
  
«Хороший парень» замирает, боясь пошевелиться.  
  
— Поттер?  
  
По интонации становится ясно, что это «Поттер» прозвучало не для Люпина, и всё, что будет сказано дальше, тоже предназначается не ему. Снейп делает неопределённый жест рукой, словно отмахиваясь, и продолжает спокойно и немного лениво:  
  
— Ничего не выйдет. Разница в возрасте, вместе работаем. Слишком сложно.  
  
Что бурчит в ответ Люпин, Гарри уже не слышит.  
  
Он не вскакивает из-за стола, не ищет лихорадочно в памяти когда и чем себя выдал. Разглядывая бесформенные куски на тарелке, минуту назад бывшие сэндвичем, Гарри думает лишь о том, что Снейп совершенно, абсолютно, до последнего слова во всём прав.


	3. дело Г. Локхарта ч.2

Первая необъяснимая смена настроения появляется спустя неделю как Локхарт покидает клинику.  
  
Двухчасовой приём «безстраховочных» по ощущениям Гарри тянется часов пять. С приходом каждого нового пациента он ощущает закипающее внутри раздражение. «Да сколько вас там? Хватит уже сюда заходить!» — хочется закричать ему. Часы показывают, что прошёл всего час. Осталось продержаться ещё один.  
  
Это странно, учитывая, что сложных пациентов у них со Снейпом нет, семинаров и обучения тоже, и время до дежурства Гарри провёл болтая с Роном и разгадывая кроссворды.  
  
Вторая происходит, когда Гарри видит стройные ряды дней недели в календаре. От осознания, что понедельники и пятницы следующего года ничем не будут отличаться от понедельников и пятниц года этого, накатывает волна тоски.  
  
Дальше время делится на периоды «раздражён» и «сильно раздражён». Злит всё: довольный Рон, хлопающий по плечу (приятель, тебе бы подкачаться!); Гермиона, указывающая на ошибки (у этого вида гриппа код джей-десять-один!), пациенты, Снейп… Нет, Снейп не раздражает, потому что видятся они теперь мельком в холле.  
  
Никто больше не высмеивает британское произношение и не бросает вслед: «Что, Поттер, торопитесь на пятичасовой чай?», когда Гарри не хочет задерживаться.  
  
Оказывается, если не думать о Снейпе, освобождается много времени. Целые часы, которые можно потратить, размышляя о…  
  
О том, почему Гарри уехал. И от этого замолчавшее на время чувство вины, просыпается, чтобы укусить побольнее.  
  
Можно подумать о том, что всё-таки было на самом деле у Локхарта, а ещё купить журнал, где должно быть напечатано интервью, в котором Гарри сказал не более десяти слов.  
  
Но журнал покупать не приходится. Гермиона случайно находит его за снейповским креслом.  
  
Фотография на весь разворот. По бокам страниц две маленькие колонки с текстом.  
  
Ни заголовок, ни статью Гарри не читает. У его журнального двойника бледный вид и неестественно яркий цвет глаз, а вместо халата почему-то зелёная рубашка. Локхарт смотрится не в пример здоровее. Никакие тени не погубили красивый загар и сияющую улыбку.  
  
— Отлично выглядишь! — Гермиона аккуратно разглаживает страницы. — Молодец, что переоделся.  
  
— Ага. Локхарта убрать, и будет клёвая фотка! — хохочет Рон. — Странно, что Снейп ещё тебя не высмеял. Наверное, только сегодня статью увидел. Держись, приятель, завтра он тебя достанет.  
  
Но ни в следующий, ни в последующий дни ничего не происходит. Похоже, Гарри неинтересен Снейпу даже как объект для насмешек.  


***

  
  
Проходит к концу ещё одна неделя, состоящая из безделья, вспышек раздражения и непонятно откуда взявшейся тоски.  
  
— У вас аллергия, а не простуда, мистер Филч, — говорит он неопрятному старику, чья одежда усыпана мелкими светлыми шерстинками, — скорее всего, её источник постоянно находится рядом с вами.  
  
— Аллергия? — возмущается тот. — После стольких лет?  
  
— Она всегда у вас была.  
  
Часы показывают, что с начала дежурства прошло пятнадцать минут.  
  
— Выпишу вам таблетки.  
  
— Я не хочу таблетки, — кривится Филч.  
  
— Тогда спрей.  
  
— И спрей не хочу. Моей кошке не понравится посторонний запах.  
  
— Тогда, — Гарри смотрит прямо в выцветшие глаза, — отдайте кому-нибудь кошку.  
  
— Ах ты дерзкий мальчишка! Я на тебя в суд подам!  
  
Вместо злости Гарри чувствует странную апатию.  
  
— Таблетки или спрей? — безразлично спрашивает он.  
  
— Таблетки.  
  
Рецепт Гарри выписывает под мрачным взглядом нахохлившегося Филча и облегчённо выдыхает, когда тот уходит, сжимая ненавистную бумажку и бурча что-то под нос. Тут же дверь открывается, впуская девушку в старомодном наряде.  
  
— Ой, — нервно хихикает она и поправляет круглые очки, — у меня доктор — красавчик!  
  
— Мисс… — Гарри перебирает бумаги. Кажется, он перепутал анкеты пациентов.  
  
— Для вас — Миртл, — девушка густо краснеет.  
  
— Хорошо, Миртл, — вздыхает Гарри, — слушаю вас.  
  
Часы показывают, что до конца дежурства осталось ровно сто минут.  


***

  
  
Почему Снейп не носит халат, Гарри понимает, когда в конце дня, переодевшись, идёт через холл к выходу.  
  
Никто не впивается в него тревожными взглядами, не преследует, чтобы задать какой-нибудь странный вопрос. Он обычный человек, который идёт мимо таких же обычных людей. Если снять халат, то мир вокруг меняется.  
  
Может, тогда его совсем снять?  
  
Гарри не привлекает наука, как, например, Гермиону. Ему не хочется часами просиживать у микроскопа.  
  
И ему не хочется чувствовать себя всесильным, каким ощущает себя Рон, выходя из операционной.  
  
Гарри просто пошёл вслед за человеком, которым восхищался.  
  
А что теперь?  
  
— Доктор Поттер!  
  
Резкий окрик вынуждает Гарри обернуться.  
  
— Почему до сих пор не заполнили документы для отдела персонала? — Малфой в один миг оказывается рядом. — Через пятнадцать минут анкеты должны быть у секретаря.  
  
— Да, конечно, сэр. Ох, — спохватывается Гарри, сказав привычное, но ненужное здесь обращение, — то есть, мистер Мафлой.  
  
Выражение лица администратора сразу смягчается:  
  
— Зачем такие формальности, мы же не в армии. Хотя, если вам так легче, — тут он уже выглядит совсем довольным, — давайте, доктор Поттер, не затягивайте. Сделаете быстренько, и забудете про эти бумажки.  
  
Пока Гарри бредёт к лифту, за его спиной звучит на разные лады слово «сэр».  


***

  
  
В кабинете горит свет. Тот-который-во-всём-прав застёгивает куртку и, увидев Гарри, не может удержаться от первого за две недели ехидного замечания:  
  
— Забыли меч и доспехи? Без них у Её Величества чай не наливают?  
  
Гарри равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мне нужно заполнить документы.  
  
Кажется, Снейп на долю секунды выглядит разочарованным, но Гарри не придаёт этому значения. Оставшись один, он открывает папку и читает первый тест.  
  
«Ощущали ли Вы себя печальным, подавленным и несчастным в течение последней недели?»  
  
«...казалось ли, что будущее выглядит безнадёжным?»  
  
«...утратили интерес к тем областям жизни, что были важны для Вас ранее?»  
  
«...упадок сил…»  
  
Гарри хочется отмечать «постоянно», «постоянно», «постоянно», но он благоразумно ставит галочку напротив «изредка» и «никогда». Упадок сил у него явно из-за голода.  


***

  
  
Забегаловка с китайской кухней спасает не в первый раз. Прижимая к груди пакет с восхитительно пахнущими коробочками, Гарри стоит на остановке, и ему кажется, что девушка на скамейке у газетного киоска похожа на Гермиону. Если бы та сидела вот так: сгорбившись и закрыв лицо ладонями. Но когда девушка поднимает голову, вытирая рукавом слёзы, Гарри видит, что не ошибся.  
  
— Эй, всё в порядке?  
  
Он присаживается рядом. Гермиона вздрагивает, и журнал, лежащий у неё на коленях, падает на землю.  
  
— Извини, что напугал, — Гарри поднимает журнал, убирая прилипшие к нему мокрые листья.  
  
В руках у него не та глянцевая ерунда, которую они смотрели недавно, а авторитетный еженедельник американской кардиологической ассоциации. На обложке знакомые слова «О гуморальном иммунитете…»  
  
— Твою статью напечатали? Поздравляю!  
  
— Ага, — грустно улыбается Гермиона, — мою. Ты открой.  
  
Гарри листает до нужной страницы и не верит тому, что видит.  
  
— Автор Гилдерой Локхарт? Он что…  
  
— Украл мою статью? Я бы так сказала, если бы сама ему всё не отдала.  
  
— Но ведь можно как-то доказать, что её ты написала!  
  
— Да кто мне поверит. Она не только здесь, — Гермиона снова прячет лицо в ладонях, — в сети тоже. И в национальной базе данных. Если бы Снейп её раньше прочитал, тогда можно было побороться.  
  
Видимо, ярость, охватывающая Гарри при имени Снейпа, настолько заметна, что Гермиона встревожено хватает его за руку, и несчастный журнал падает снова.  
  
— Не надо! Не ругайся с ним. Я сама разберусь.  
  
Некоторое время они молчат. Рядом останавливается нужный Гарри автобус и, не дождавшись пассажира, уезжает.  
  
— Я дура, да?  
  
— Ты не дура, — ветер срывает последние листья с деревьев, бросая их в лужи, — а вот он подонок.  


***

  
  
— Р-р-р, — телевизионный Локхарт усердно скалит белые зубы, — р-р-р. Р-рычите, Ромильда, рычите.  
  
— Р-р-р, — алые губы растягиваются в напряжённой улыбке.  
  
— И вы, друзья мои, — Локхарт встаёт и простирает руки к зрителям в студии, — рычите. Освободите своего внутреннего тигра. Он поможет вам пережить сезон простуд.  
  
Слышится нестройное разноголосое рычание.  
  
Гарри переключает канал.  
  
Выходные Гарри провёл, не покидая квартиры. Сейчас вечер воскресенья, но он не чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Закутавшись в одеяло, он лежит на диване в гостиной и механически переключает каналы ТВ.  
  
— До Дня Благодарения осталось совсем немного, — бодро вещает диктор, — скоро президент объявит, какая индейка будет удостоена помилования. Напоминаем, что из тридцати пернатых участниц выиграет только одна! Наш корреспондент Рита Скитер с репортажем из индюшачьей фермы.  
  
«Идиоты. Кругом одни идиоты, — Гарри возвращается на канал обратно, — Снейп прав. Во всём прав».  
  
— Я прощаюсь с вами, — камера показывает крупный план загорелого лица в обрамлении золотых кудрей, — и помните: исцеляет лишь та улыбка, что идёт из глубин вашего сердца.  
  
У Локхарта дрожат губы, но Гарри всё равно. Он накрывается с головой одеялом и думает, что никогда не поймёт этих людей. Наверное, зря он сюда приехал.  
  
«Потому что я чужак в чужой стране. Чья это была песня?»  
  
Недолгий сон прерывается звонком мобильного и мыслью:  
  
«Проспал!»  
  
— Гермиона, привет! Я уже бегу, — кричит он в трубку, одновременно пытаясь попасть ногой в штанину брюк. В шкафу ни одной чистой рубашки.  
  
— Гарри, ты, когда придёшь, — пауза, — в общем, тут Локхарта привезли.  
  
— Ты сказала ему пару ласковых?  
  
— Нет, я…  
  
— А, говоришь, «привезли». Он без сознания?  
  
— В сознании, но… он ничего не помнит.  
  
Перед выходом на улицу — быстрый взгляд в зеркало. Небритый тип в футболке и классических брюках кажется Гарри незнакомцем.  


***

  
  
— Как это вам «неинтересно»?!  
  
На пути Снейпа, идущего от кофемашины к столу, возникает препятствие в виде рассерженной Гермионы.  
  
Снейп удивился, увидев всех троих у себя с утра. И сам удивил их ещё больше, сказав, что делом Локхарта заниматься не будет.  
  
— Вы примчались ко мне, чтобы выяснить как этот умопомрачительный…  
  
— Стал умом помрачённый!  
  
— Браво, Уизли, — Снейп делает осторожный глоток и садится рядом с Гарри, — мистер Индюк мне совсем неинтересен. А почему, ты, Грейнджер, сама сейчас объяснишь.  
  
Маркер летит в сторону Гермионы, и та едва успевает его поймать.  
  
— Пиши. С какими симптомами он попал к нам на этот раз?  
  
— Атаксия.  
  
— То есть, я хочу выпить кофе, но пронесу кружку мимо рта и выплесну на Поттера, — красная кружка угрожающе движется в сторону Гарри, и он быстро отодвигается, — а извиниться не смогу, потому что у меня губы дрожат, да и с речью проблемы. Дальше.  
  
— Спутанность сознания.  
  
— То есть, как я оказался в компании ребят в зелёной униформе, где красотка, с которой я только что ужинал, и почему часы показывают девять утра. Грейнджер, это классика. Два из трёх симптомов, характеризующих что?  
  
— Энцефалопатию Вернике.  
  
— А это состояние говорит об…  
  
— Остром недостатке витамина В1.  
  
— Который в большинстве случаев встречается у…  
  
— Алкоголиков или истощённых жёсткой диетой! — зло выпаливает Гермиона.  
  
Гарри кажется, что маркер сейчас совершит обратный полёт.  
  
— Но ведь мы проверяли его.  
  
— Уизли, — вздыхает Снейп, — результаты могли подменить.  
  
Громкое «это невозможно!» Рон и Гермиона произносят одновременно.  
  
— Простое объяснение самое верное. Мне неинтересно, выпивает ли он пару бутылок вечерком или его диетолог — зубная щётка. Главное, что мистер Знаменитость не следовал нашим рекомендациям. А это привело к тому, что очнувшись, он не вспомнил события последних двух недель.  
  
— Ретроградная амнезия.  
  
— Новую информацию он запомнить не в состоянии.  
  
— Фиксационная амнезия.  
  
— В приёмном ему вкололи тиамин, и теперь он не трясётся, как лист на ветру. Но мозг повреждён, поэтому похвастаться отличной, да вообще какой бы ни было памятью, он уже не сможет. Диагноз — синдром Корсакова, что подтвердит магнитно-резонансная томография, которую Поттер сделает сегодня.  
  
— Но он принимал В1! Я говорила с его ассистенткой!  
  
— Она лжёт. Он лжёт.  
  
— Все лгут, да?!  
  
— Грейнджер, уймись. Поттер, снимки принесёшь сразу как сделаешь. Всё, убирайтесь.  
  
Им ничего не остаётся, как подчиниться и молча покинуть кабинет. Только в коридоре Гермиона позволяет себе рассерженное: «Какой же он упёртый!».  
  
— Но в его словах есть смысл, — Рон, вызвав лифт, поворачивается к Гарри, — ты сегодня какой-то тихий, не спорил. Думаешь, Снейп прав?  
  
— Дело не в том, прав Снейп или нет, — утреннее суетливое состояние исчезло, уступив собранности, — сначала я хочу убедиться во всём сам. Рон, найди эту Ромильду и расспроси, что было с Локхартом в прошедшие две недели. Гермиона…  
  
— Я поищу дополнительную информацию в справочниках.  
  
— Да. Я пойду к Локхарту, проведу тесты и сделаю МРТ. Встречаемся за обедом.  


***

  
  
— Доктор Споттер, — звучит укоризненный голос, — вы не переоделись.  
  
«День интервью. Не самый плохой вариант. Хоть не придётся каждый раз объяснять, почему он находится в клинике».  
  
Локхарт всё так же улыбается, но его причёска в беспорядке, а лицо бледное, с чернотой под глазами. Руки беспокойно шарят по одеялу, словно пытаясь что-то нащупать.  
  
— Зовите меня Гарри.  
  
— Ничего, Гарри. У нас есть немного времени. Ромильда и Колин опаздывают. Мы должны готовиться к интервью, а у меня забрали телефон! И здесь нет зеркала!  
  
— Мистер Локхарт, сейчас только десять утра, и я боюсь, что интервью сегодня не будет. Ваши спонсоры, — возмущение в голубых глазах мгновенно исчезает, — настаивают на дополнительном обследовании. Это недолго. Я задам вам несколько вопросов, а потом мы спустимся в подвал, где вы пройдёте МРТ.  
  
Простые вопросы сменяются сложными. Запоминать и повторять слова и числа Локхарт не может. Он вообще не способен запомнить, что его о чём-то просят. Вместо этого он рассказывает о важности внешнего вида, снова называет Гарри доктором Споттером, и дважды пытается сбежать на поиски зеркала, пока они спускаются в подвал.  
  
Через час, поручив медсестре отвезти Локхарта обратно в палату, Гарри остаётся в аппаратной, не обращая внимания на недовольство других врачей. Ему нужно не попасться на глаза Снейпу и потянуть время до новостей от ребят. Но терпение не сильная сторона его начальника, и Гарри совершенно не удивляется, когда снимок выдёргивают у него из рук.  
  
— Поттер, что вы копаетесь? — длинный палец стучит по двум светлым пятнам на снимке. — Энцефалопатия, как и было сказано. Диагноз подтверждён.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Снейп, бывший уже в коридоре, замирает.  
  
— Нет, — повторяет Гарри, чувствуя, что это отрицание придаёт ему уверенности.  
  
— Нет? — странно, на лице начальника не ярость, а предвкушение. — Поттер, если вы не можете проанализировать простой снимок…  
  
— Нет, вы правы. Это энцефалопатия. Но я не верю, что её причиной стали алкоголизм или голодание.  
  
— И на чём же основывается ваше неверие, доктор Поттер?  
  
Мягкие интонации и нежное «доктор Поттер» оказывают на Гарри два противоположных эффекта — сознание кричит «беги» а член, слабо дёрнувшись, подаёт сигнал «ещё».  
  
Понимая, что подписывает себе приговор, Гарри всё равно произносит сквозь сжатые зубы:  
  
— На интуиции.  
  
— На интуиции, — с придыханием повторяет Снейп.  
  
Он подходит ближе, разглядывая Гарри как добычу, примериваясь, куда лучше вонзить зубы.  
  
— Что же вы не сказали раньше об этом удивительном даре, доктор Поттер? Мы теряем драгоценные часы, размышляя над дифференциальным диагнозом, хотя могли сразу спросить вашу интуицию. С такими способностями прозябать в скромной клинике? Вам пора на телевидение. Собственное шоу: «Доктор Поттер и его шестое чувство: как лечить при отсутствии логики». В глянцевом издании вы уже появились, дело за малым.  
  
— Что, читали? Понравилось?  
  
— Оторваться не мог.  
  
— А на статью Гермионы даже не взглянули!  
  
— Рыцарь заступается за даму, как трогательно, — Снейп закатывает глаза, — да Грейнджер строчит свои статьи быстрее, чем риновирус атакует иммунитет.  
  
— Всё равно! Вы доктор медицины, вы главный, вы должны были прочитать!  
  
— Не говорите мне что я должен, Поттер. Приняли у вашей Грейнджер эту статью, примут и следующую. Но все эти публикации, научные степени — мыльный пузырь. Важна практика, опыт. Из нас двоих опыта больше у меня. Точнее, у вас его вообще нет. И если я говорю, что причина энцефалопатии в алкоголизме, не смейте со мной спорить. Хватит того, что я потратил уйму времени на довольно простое и глупое дело.  
  
— Тогда зачем мы вам? Самоутвердиться за наш счёт? Или чтобы мы вам поддакивали? В таком случае, вы ничем не лучше Локхарта! Это вам пора на телевидение. «Неизлечимые заболевания: доктор Снейп и его раздутое эго», нравится название? Может, у меня мало врачебного опыта, но в людях я кое-что понимаю. А вот вы даже не пытаетесь. Думаете, раз знаменитость, то обязательно пьёт или изводит себя голодовкой? Думаете, если врач младше, то ни черта не знает? Избавьтесь от стереотипов, доктор Снейп, или это для вас слишком сложно?  
  
Раздаются тихие хлопки, кто-то смеётся.  
  
Гарри оглядывается. Рентгенологи, санитары, пациент, уборщик — коридорное шоу собрало благодарных зрителей, и им явно хочется продолжения.  
  
Наблюдая за изменениями мимики Снейпа, Гарри с удивлением понимает, что их перепалка была для начальника развлечением. Вот теперь Снейп зол. По-настоящему зол.  
  
«Наорал на него при всех. Мне конец».  
  
Победителем в этом сражении Гарри явно не стать, но раз уж его назвали рыцарем, надо соответствовать и бороться до конца. Мысленно надевая на себя стальные доспехи, поднимая меч и закрываясь щитом, Гарри ждёт атаки.  
  
— Ты…  
  
Мелькает мысль о крепости, рве и подвесном мосте на цепях.  
  
— …наглый…  
  
Можно навечно замуроваться в подземелье.  
  
—…зано…  
  
— У Локхарта температура.  
  
Кто сказал, что ангелы белокурые? Настоящие ангелы рыжие!  
  
— Вот! — торжествующе кричит Гарри, радуясь неожиданной победе. — Слышали? Температура!  
  
Зрители одобрительно хмыкают.  
  
— Если завтра к девяти утра у вас не будет толковой версии, то… — от жадного взгляда невидимые доспехи со звоном падают на пол, заставляя Гарри почувствовать себя голым, — лучше пусть она у вас будет, доктор Поттер.  


***

  
  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
Бег переходит в быстрый шаг, как только Гарри и Рон оказываются на втором этаже.  
  
— Возьму кровь и начну проверять.  
  
— На что?  
  
— На всё.  
  
— Ты представляешь, сколько времени это займёт?  
  
— Я знаю сколько времени у меня есть. Этого достаточно.  
  
— Даже если выделить узкий круг заболеваний… Ты один не справишься.  
  
— Я помогу!  
  
Теперь они бегут втроём.  
  
— Эй, вы же не серьёзно? — Рон останавливается. — Сами знаете, как всё будет. Провозитесь ночь в лаборатории и ничего не найдёте. Утром придёте к Снейпу, он скажет: «Это такая-то всем известная хрень, бестолочи». Да он наверняка уже знает ответ.  
  
— А если нет, Рон? Если Снейпу на самом деле наплевать? — Гарри чудом избегает столкновения с каталкой.— Локхарт не самый приятный человек, но сейчас помочь ему можем только мы. И мы это сделаем!  
  
— Давайте хоть пообедаем сначала! — доносится им вслед.  
  
— Так ты с нами?  
  
— Куда ж я денусь.  


***

  
  
Пока они дождались разрешения от Малфоя, пока уговорили Локхарта поделиться кровью, пока выделили основные версии и разделили их по группам, прошло несколько часов.  
  
Никогда ещё Гарри не приходилось работать настолько быстро. Запястье начало неметь от напряжения, а палец липнуть к кнопке дозатора.  
  
— Перерыв, — Гермиона отодвигает штатив с пробирками.  
  
— Перерыв, — соглашается Гарри.  
  
Рон молчит, но не потому, что занят, просто он спит, уткнувшись лбом в стол и посапывая в такт жужжанию термоциклера.  
  
Перчатки с трудом удаётся отлепить от рук. В серебристом боке холодильной камеры отражаются два бледных лица с красными глазами. У одного из лиц очки съехали на кончик носа. Гарри чувствует себя виноватым за ночёвку в лаборатории, особенно перед Гермионой.  
  
— Спасибо, что согласилась помочь. Я думал, ты не захочешь, после всего, что Локхарт сделал.  
  
Вместо слёз или гневной речи Гермиона смешно фыркает.  
  
— Мне позвонили из приёмного, когда его привезли. Все заметили как мы общались, и решили, что я в нём, кхм, заинтересована. Я и разозлиться толком не смогла. Он же теперь пациент. Тем более с амнезией.  
  
— И мы не понимаем, что с ним. Час ночи, результат нулевой. Как думаешь, что Снейп со мной сделает?  
  
— С нами, — улыбается Гермиона, — перекинет на нас свои дежурства, отправит помогать санитарам или будет гонять по всяким поручениям, как посыльных.  
  
— Недели две «весёлой» жизни нам обеспечены. Извини, что втянул тебя в это.  
  
— Нет, Гарри. Ты прав. Нельзя во всём полагаться на Снейпа.  
  
Рон подтверждает своё согласие громким всхрапом.  
  
— Знаешь, вы со Снейпом похожи. Я к тому, — спешит объяснить Гермиона, — пусть у вас разные мотивы — ты хочешь искренне помочь, а он доказать, что умнее всех — пациент всё равно в выигрыше. Вы оба не сдадитесь, пока не докопаетесь до сути.  
  
— Считаешь, Снейп тоже ищет верный диагноз?  
  
— Упустить шанс выставить нас идиотами и ещё раз показать, какой он всезнающий? Ищет, даже не сомневайся. Локхарту повезло. И всё благодаря тебе.  
  
— Гермиона, ты… Не переживай из-за статьи. Если эту напечатали, то и следующую тоже обязательно, — Гарри жалеет, что не додумался сказать эти слова раньше, — даже Снейп так считает! Хоть бы извинился перед тобой.  
  
— Снейп? Извинился?  
  
Комнату наполняет звонкий смех.  
  
— Да, для такой сволочи это слишком, — ворчит Гарри.  
  
— Не в этом дело. Извинение — первый шаг к сближению. Он говорит «прости», ты думаешь «а в этом гаде есть что-то хорошее», потом приглашаешь его выпить, и после десяти отказов он соглашается. Дальше придётся разговаривать. Невозможно постоянно себя контролировать, можно проболтаться о чём-нибудь личном. Поэтому приходится принимать профилактические меры.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Легче предупредить, чем лечить, помнишь? Проще сразу обозначить, что ты сволочь, и отталкивать всех, у кого есть шанс стать тебе ближе. Когда человек долго живёт один, просто подружиться с кем-то становится страшно, да и лень.  
  
Обдумать услышанное не даёт сигнал термоциклера.  
  
— Рон, у тебя менингококк готов!  
  
— А? Что? — подскакивает Рон. — Я не спал! Совсем нет. Ой, — он показывает пальцем на дверь.  
  
За стеклом маячит старичок-уборщик, вызывающий у Гарри лишь неприязнь. Трудно по-другому относиться к человеку, шепчущему за твоей спиной разные гадости и сразу замолкающему, стоит только обернуться.  
  
— Извините, мы здесь ещё долго будем, — Гермиона немного приоткрывает дверь, не собираясь пускать уборщика в лабораторию. Но тот умудряется протиснуться, толкнув девушку плечом. Хмуро оглядев их троих, скривив презрительно губы (став при этом похожим на Снейпа лет девяноста), старичок скрипит противным голосом:  
  
— Болезнь Крона, бестолочи. Через десять минут в палате. Что уставились? — добавляет он, помолчав. — Доктор Снейп просил передать его слова в точности.  
  
— Я так и знал! — стонет Рон.  
  
Сигнал термоциклера сообщает, что готовы результаты анализа на вирус Эпштейна-Барр.  


***

  
  
Если бы уровень самодовольства оценивали по десятибалльной шкале, Гарри поставил бы снейповской ухмылке одиннадцать и накинул бы ещё пять за ехидное «прошу», с которым их пропустили в палату.  
  
Жалюзи задёрнуты. Локхарт обезврежен снотворным, что вполне устраивает Гарри и остальных.  
  
Они становятся по одну сторону кровати, Снейп по другую, и Гарри вспоминаются годы учёбы. Правда, ни один из преподавателей не вызывал у него столько противоречивых чувств.  
  
— Грейнджер, — от ласкового тона они вздрагивают, — расскажи нам о процессе усвоения витамина В1 при болезни Крона.  
  
— Конечно! — оживляется Гермиона. — Начнём с того, что болезнь Крона — это хроническое воспалительное заболевания желу…  
  
— Нет, — Снейп поднимает руку, — начнём с того, что поезд едет по туннелю.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Своими словами, Грейнджер. Чтобы пациенту было понятно.  
  
— Он же спит.  
  
— Здесь ещё Уизли и Поттер. Уровень примерно тот же. Итак, поезд едет по туннелю. Он везёт ценный груз, витамин В1.  
  
Противостояние поднятой брови и поджатых губ длится около минуты.  
  
— На грузовой шаттл, — не менее ласковым голосом начинает Гермиона, — возложена ответственная миссия: доставить к модулям сырьё, для извлечения из него полезных элементов, необходимых для работы космической станции.  
  
Снейп морщится, но рассказ не прерывает.  
  
— Шаттл летит по транспортному коридору и притормаживает в его тонком, конкретнее, тощем участке, чтобы отдать часть сырья. Но его никто не встречает, а сам участок имеет полуразрушенный вид. Шаттл следует до конца транспортного коридора, а затем, вместе с отработанным топливом через атмосферный шлюз выходит в открытый космос. Сырье остаётся невостребованным.  
  
— Почему шлюз-то атмосферный? — шёпотом спрашивает у Гарри Рон.  
  
— Потому что обеспечивает герметичность двум зонам с разным давлением. Я ещё не закончила!  
  
Рон багровеет, но не от гнева, а от едва сдерживаемого хохота.  
  
— А в это время в центральном блоке управления рабочие не получают нормального питания, которое должны были изготовить из сырья. ЦБУ начинает проверку, не было ли вторжения…гуманоидов, и узнаёт, что повреждённый участок атакуется местными жителями. Бороться не с кем. Рабочие в ЦБУ погибают от голода, и станция сбивается с курса.  
  
— Но разве не должен в таких случаях, — Рон трясётся от смеха, — выброс отходов топлива через атмосферный шлюз происходить по нескольку раз в сутки? И внешний вид станции не должен быть таким сияющим.  
  
Все поворачиваются к Снейпу.  
  
— Наша станция, — Снейп пристально смотрит на Локхарта, и тот дёргается во сне, — произвела со своей оболочкой ряд преобразований, надёжно скрывших истинный вид. Частый выброс мусора симптом распространённый, но необязательный. Давай дальше, Грейнджер.  
  
— Иногда, примерно в пяти процентах случаев, работники станции могут посылать сигналы о помощи, обычно это сопровождается перегревом системы.  
  
— И где можно увидеть эти сигналы?  
  
От понимания, к чему ведёт Снейп, Гарри бросает в холодный пот.  
  
— На поверхности окуляров или манипуляторов.  
  
— Поттер, какое из слов в словосочетании «осмотр пациента» вам не понятно?  
  
— Я…  
  
— Вы. Вперёд, осматривайте. Окуляры у нашей станции в порядке, начните с манипуляторов. Вернее, с ходулей.  
  
Гарри поднимает край одеяла. Яркое красное пятно ниже колена видно сразу.  
  
— Суховато получилось, Грейнджер. Не хватило метафор, зрелищности. На телевидение тебя бы не взяли, — Снейп швыряет папку прямо на ноги Локхарту, — Поттер, что за несчастный вид. Я вас ни в чём не обвиняю. В конце концов, всё дело в опыте, не так ли?  


***

  
  
— Самодовольная задница! — кричит Рон в сложенные рупором ладони, едва Снейп уходит. — Но крутая самодовольная задница, — добавляет он уже тише.  
  
Гермиона, схватившая папку с делом, сосредоточенно вчитывается в записи.  
  
— Он и карту заполнил! Последняя запись сделана в четыре часа дня.  
  
— Малфой специально не давал нам разрешение и тянул время, чтобы его хватило Снейпу. А тот решил нас проучить.  
  
— Или хотел, чтобы мы нашли ответ сами?  
  
— Но мы не смогли.  
  
— Гарри! — какой же у Гермионы может быть строгий голос. — Не смей расстраиваться. Чтобы диагностировать такое редкое заболевание по редчайшим признакам, надо обладать супер-компьютером вместо мозга. Тьфу! Надо быть…  
  
— Надо быть Снейпом, — усмехается Гарри.  
  
— Я рад за всех, — на плечо Гарри ложится широкая ладонь, — но если вы не хотите ночевать в холле на скамейке, пора занимать диваны в комнате отдыха. Чувствую, мест там уже нет.  
  
Рон и Гермиона идут к лифту, а Гарри задерживается, чтобы взглянуть на Локхарта.  
  
Минимум два года в психиатрической клинике, потом долгая реабилитация. Шоу «Здоровье удвоим» будет идти уже без Гилдероя. Но у него есть шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни. Благодаря Снейпу есть.  
  
Если бы Гарри мог так же. Сумел бы из сотни названий найти нужное — то, что окажется верным. Решить головоломку, чтобы спасти, сделать кого-то счастливым, стать счастливым самому.  
  
— Я не смогу прийти завтра на интервью, мистер Локхарт. Удачи вам.  
  
Он осторожно касается руки уже бывшего пациента и спешит к лифту, пока ребята не уехали. Потоптавшись на месте с минуту, они идут к служебной лестнице.  
  
— Слышал, марихуана помогает при болезни Крона.  
  
— Не знала, что ты хочешь вести шоу вместо Локхарта, Рон.  
  
— А что? Я бы смог. Гарри, ты куда?  
  
— Я сейчас…  
  
Гарри не знает, зачем бежит на четвёртый этаж. Что он скажет Снейпу? Что хочет услышать в ответ? Может, Снейп пошёл домой или остался и спит, а в кабинете играет негромко музыка. Пусть на Гарри накричат и выгонят, ему нужно… А что ему нужно?  
  
Он замирает в нерешительности на пороге.  
  
— И не рассчитывайте на моё кресло, Поттер.  
  
Тишина вместо музыки. Яркий свет, а не полумрак. Снейп стоит у окна.  
  
— Я и не думал.  
  
Гарри подходит и становится рядом. Тоже пытается смотреть в окно, но что там можно увидеть, кроме темноты. Объект рядом для наблюдения гораздо интереснее, особенно когда видишь…  
  
«Под рубашкой нет футболки!»  
  
Пытаясь успокоиться и унять участившийся пульс, он выпаливает первое, что приходит на ум:  
  
— Круто вы с Локхартом разобрались.  
  
— Почувствовал себя президентом, — к снисходительному взгляду добавляется ухмылка, — помиловал индейку.  
  
Давясь смехом, Гарри снова всматривается в темноту. Где-то там, разумные люди принимают правильные решения, не рискуют и не поддаются случайным желаниям. Здесь сейчас есть очень умный Снейп, точно знающий, как следует поступать, и Гарри, который взял и уехал за океан, не мучаясь долгими размышлениями.  
  
Если Гарри не страшно и не лень впустить кого-то в свою жизнь, сможет ли он убедить того, кто боится даже попробовать? Один из них должен рискнуть. Два разумных человека, это слишком просто. А Снейп не тратит время на простые и глупые дела. Тогда почему отказывается от сложного?  
  
С другой стороны, ему ведь не сказали: «У этого Поттера задница такая тощая, что я не захотел бы её, останься она последней на Земле». Значит, шанс есть?  
  
Так много вопросов. Столько всего хочется узнать.  
  
Будет ли первый снег таять в воздухе или ляжет тяжёлым ковром на землю? Носят ли тут смешные шапки? Носит ли шапку Снейп? Продаётся ли здесь мармелад в виде ёлок, такой, как бывает в Харви по три пятьдесят? Получится ли приготовить приличный рождественский ужин? Удастся ли съесть его не в одиночестве?  
  
Потягиваясь и улыбаясь, он поворачивается к Снейпу и недоумённо моргает, встречая панику в чёрных глазах.  
  
— Поттер, — осторожно начинает Снейп, — долгое общение с Локхартом явно не пошло вам на пользу. Страшно подумать, какие мысли могут скрываться за столь бессмысленной улыбкой.  
  
— Я просто размышлял о пользе профилактических мер. Легче предупредить, чем лечить.  
  
— Профилактика? — темнота за окном для Снейпа явно интереснее, чем Гарри. — Когда эта чушь кому-нибудь помогала?  
  
— Вот и я об этом.  
  
— Поттер, — усталый вздох, — я бы попытался проследить путь вашей логики, если бы не знал, что она отсутствует вовсе.  
  
— Отсутствует вовсе, — задумчиво повторяет Гарри, — разве так говорят? Вы же коренной носитель языка, стопроцентный местный, с вашей-то внешностью. Спорим, что в школьных спектаклях вам никогда не давали роль переселенца, и вы всегда были индейцем!  
  
Гарри резко замолкает, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего, но Снейп не злится, и даже отвечает:  
  
— Я вырос не здесь. Приехал в США когда мне было двадцать.  
  
— Значит, вы тоже чужак в чужой стране?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Помните песню? Там ещё припев: _он чужак, в чужо-о-й стране._ А начинается, — Гарри делает глубокий вдох, — _Ка-а-к много дней прошло со дня моего рождения. Сколько осталось до смерти моей._ Разве не слышали? А ещё: _прогони-и поцелуями моё смущение в ночи. Бу-удь рядом со мной, когда настанет утро._ *  
  
Последние слова он комкает, осознавая, что выбрал не самые подходящие строчки, чтобы петь их начальнику.  
  
— Поттер.  
  
«Вы уволены».  
  
— Никогда при мне больше не пойте. И ещё. Полагаю, вам известно благодаря какому британскому недоумку мы теперь обязаны называть Малфоя «сэр».  
  
— Я же случайно…  
  
— Будет справедливо, если и ко мне вы начнёте обращаться так же.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Не «чего», а «извините, сэр».  
  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Гарри быстро отступает к двери, — увидимся завтра. А, то есть уже сегодня. Через несколько часов. В общем, скоро уже.  
  
— Поттер.  
  
Наконец-то на него смотрят без насмешки и смущающей жадности.  
  
— На двери комнаты отдыха психиатров висит табличка «ремонт», но я не видел, чтобы оттуда выходили рабочие.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Взлёт чёрной брови явно намекает на «вы ничего не забыли?».  
  
— Сэ-эр, — тянет Гарри, прежде, чем выскочить в коридор.  
  
Стоило задержаться, закрывая дверь, чтобы увидеть улыбку. Пусть недолгую и больше похожую на усмешку, но всё-таки улыбку.  
  
Наверное, у Гарри в самом деле что-то с головой. Не спал полночи, предстоит работать весь день, а он чувствует себя совершенно по-детски счастливым.

  
  
_*Leon Russell - Stranger in a Strange land (House M.D. Season-2 Unofficial Soundtrack)_


	4. Это не волчанка (дело Р. Люпина)

_*John Denver — Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (House M.D. – Unofficial Soundtrack – Season 1)_  
  
  
_— Известны нам: Быстрый, Танцор, Чертовка, Скакун*_ , — поёт радио на центральной площади.  
  
_— Купидон и Комета, Гроза и Тайфун_ , — подпевает ему Гарри Поттер.  
  
— Но знаком ли т-тебе… — выстукивает он зубами пятнадцать минут спустя, — олень, что п-популярней, чем они все. Где же этот бар?  
  
Тонкая куртка и кроссовки не лучшая одежда для прогулки морозным декабрьским вечером. Сперва бродить по городу Гарри не собирался, но завораживающее отражение фонарей в реке, сияние огней на ёлке, университетский хор, поющий рождественские гимны, изменили короткий маршрут «такси – бар» на полуторачасовую пешую экскурсию.  
  
Ничего, что все вокруг ходят парочками, подхватывают друг друга, теряя равновесие на обледеневшем асфальте, смеются и целуются. Гарри рад за них и нисколько не завидует. Он из тех, кто, видя весёлые лица вокруг, сам становится счастливым.  
  
Центральная площадь остаётся позади. Людей на узких улочках становится всё меньше. Песню, звучавшую из динамика, хочется петь в полный голос.  
  
_Р **у** дольф был красноносым.  
  
Ярким носом обладал.  
  
Каждый, кто его видел,  
  
Говорил, что нос сиял._  
  
Фонари и праздничные гирлянды сегодня проигрывают в освещении огромному оранжево-жёлтому диску луны. Такой пугающей красоты Гарри раньше видеть не приходилось. Хочется смотреть и смотреть, но холод и голод — вечные соперники любителей прекрасного — оказываются сильнее.  
  
Окончательно замёрзнув и бросив попытки отыскать по озвученному Роном ориентиру «свернешь направо или налево, короче, мимо не пройдёшь» расхваленное всеми место, Гарри бежит к ближайшему, обещающему еду и выпивку заведению.  
_  
Но остальным оленям  
  
Р **у** дольф был не по нутру.  
  
Те смеялись и дразнились,  
  
Не зовя его в игру._  
  
Тяжёлая дверь распахивается. Слышится смех, музыка, звон посуды. От вкусных запахов слегка кружится голова. Очки запотевают, но Гарри не снимает их и радостно делает шаг навстречу столь желанному теплу. Почему-то оно оказывается твёрдым чёрным и больно бьёт палкой по ноге. Нет, не палкой. Тростью.  
  
— По-оттер.  
  
Снова холод и улица. Гарри морщится от боли и ёжится под взглядом Снейпа, внимательным и недовольным.  
  
— У вас нос. Красный. Возможно, обморожение. Надо. Согреть.  
  
Непонятно, что удивляет больше — долгие паузы между словами или рука, зависшая в воздухе.  
  
«Он пьян», — то ли с разочарованием, то ли с облегчением понимает Гарри.  
  
Сегодняшний вечер богат на зрелища: и луна, необычного цвета, и Снейп, вычисляющий в уме нечто сложное. Задача, так захватившая его, явно содержит условие «что будет, если» и относится к логическим. А их Гарри терпеть не может.  
  
«Прикоснись. Ты же хочешь».  
  
Редкая возможность подразнить и даже одержать верх над «саркастичным гадом» согревает тело и опьяняет разум не хуже алкоголя. Но Гарри ей не воспользуется и будет милосерден. К чему игры и сложные размышления? Решаются такие задачи просто. Всего-то надо сократить дистанцию и подойти к Снейпу первым.  
  
— Гарри! И вы здесь!  
  
Люпин улыбается слишком радостно. По тому, как он оживлённо размахивает руками и борется с длинным шарфом, становится ясно, что и он порядком набрался.  
  
— Северус! — от громкого крика шарахаются прохожие. — Мы ведь идём в самый лучший бар в городе? А Гарри с нами идёт?!  
  
— Нет, — Снейп прячет руку в карман чёрного пальто, — в этот бар Поттер точно не пойдёт.  
  
— Жаль. — Люпин театрально вздыхает и тут же разражается коротким смешком. — Это такое место, Гарри… Замечательное место! Но только — тсс! — для своих. Там отменный виски и приятнейший, — поклон в сторону, — хозяин!  
  
— А я бы хотел, — Гарри делает шаг к Снейпу, надеясь, что смотрит «тем самым», а не идиотским взглядом, — попасть к вам домой.  
  
На такое «Да-а?» изучающе-оценивающее, надо отвечать только «Да» вызывающе-уверенным.  
  
Вот он — незатейливый мужской флирт. Сейчас они отправят одного подвыпившего онколога домой, а потом… А потом Гарри посадит в такси и отправит домой своего начальника. Одного.  
  
— Ах, какая сегодня луна! — Люпин втискивается между ними. Стараясь удержаться на ногах, он хватается за Гарри.  
  
— Ремус? — плечо больно сдавливают, и Гарри пытается освободить руку. — С вами всё в по…  
  
«Что за…»  
  
Перед глазами ещё стоит искажённое в оскале лицо с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, а Гарри уже подкладывает свою куртку под голову, лежащего на земле, корчащегося в судорогах Люпина и засекает время для определения длительности приступа.  
  
— Я позвонила в «девять-один-один», — девушка в яркой куртке машет перед его носом сотовым.  
  
Вокруг них собираются люди.  
  
— Фенитоин, — слышится глухой голос Снейпа.  
  
— Диазепам бы, десять миллиграмм. Только где ж его взять, — Гарри придерживает голову и принюхивается, — запаха алкоголя нет. Снейп, он пил? Он эпилептик? Снейп?!  
  
Ему никто не отвечает. Высокий чёрный силуэт виден уже на противоположном конце улицы.  
  
***  
  
_Раз в Сочельник лёг туман.  
  
Санта произнёс:  
  
Р **у** дольф, если б не твой нос,  
  
Кто б мой воз  
  
Сквозь мглу провёз?_  
  
***  
  
Гарри не избегает пациентов. Обычно.  
  
Но последние две недели жалеет, что не может быть — как в сказках — невидимым.  
  
Вместо того чтобы проникаться праздничным настроением, глядя на красные цветы Рождественника и нарядно украшенный первый этаж, Гарри высматривает, не виднеется ли в толпе у стойки регистратора лохматая голова или многослойная длинная юбка. И даже увидев, что таковых нет, крадётся к кабинету, вздрагивая от каждого «доктор», «по» или «тер».  
  
Сегодня, произведя рекогносцировку и удостоверившись в отсутствии всех, кто хоть отдалённо мог быть похож на _неё_ , Гарри осторожно пробирается к лифту.  
  
— Доктор. Поттер!  
  
«О, нет».  
  
Разведчик из Гарри никудышный.  
  
Хорошо поставленный голос, державший публику на сцене большой, в маленьком холле мгновенно завладевает общим вниманием.  
  
— Я чувствую. Она растёт.  
  
Делать нечего. Гарри поворачивается. Стёкла огромных очков ещё грязнее, чем были на прошлой неделе, а лохматая причёска выглядит ещё более неряшливой. Тонкие пальцы теребят длинные спутанные цепочки на груди.  
  
— Что растёт, мисс Трелони?  
  
— Боль! Что сердце разрывает, меня вела к тебе, спаситель юный!  
  
— Сердце, — Гарри морщится от ударившего в нос алкогольного запаха, — а печень? Таблетки принимаете?  
  
В первый раз он смотрел этот спектакль, открыв рот. Где-то с третьего раза начал вставлять реплики сам. Сегодня, кажется, седьмой или восьмой. Похоже, актёр из Гарри ещё хуже, чем разведчик. Трелони его игра не устраивает, обращаться к зрителям ей гораздо интересней:  
  
— Зачем?! Зачем сюда пришла я? Чтоб смерть меня постигла здесь? Комком кровавым упаду сейчас! О, горькая судьба! Удел многострадальный!  
  
Трагический залом рук идеален. Публика покорена.  
  
— Ах, ниоткуда помощь не придёт! Защита не приспеет!  
  
«Сердца у тебя нет», «Помоги женщине, мерзавец», «Врач, называется», «И на это идут наши налоги» — вот Гарри уже не главный герой, а злобный злодей.  
  
«А ведь на Снейпа так каждый день смотрят. Хотя ему всё равно», — в который раз думает Гарри. Как ему теперь избавиться от Трелони? Придётся снова устраивать ей приём вне очереди.  
  
— С тебя двойной чизбургер и диетическая кола, — шепчут ему в затылок.  
  
— Замётано, — не разжимая губ, цедит он в ответ.  
  
На сцену твёрдой поступью выходит вовсе не дочь спартанского царя (да, Гарри читал на выходных эту пьесу), а просто Милисент Булстроуд.  
  
Коренастая медсестра не утруждает себя словами. Сильный, но изящно выполненный, захват не даёт зрителям оценить отточенную технику сценического падения.  
  
— Обитель богомерзкая жестоких палачей! — Трелони с удобством виснет на крепких руках.  
  
— Ну-ка тише, дамочка. Вам у этих палачей ещё лечиться.  
  
Гарри с облегчением выдыхает и отворачивается. Можно уходить. Объятья Милисент действуют лучше любого успокоительного.  
  
— Опять, опять. Меня кружит пророчества безумный вихрь!  
  
«А, да. Гороскоп на сегодня. Послушать, что ли?»  
  
— Зверь! Голодный. Затаившийся во тьме, ждёт часа своего. Не победить тебе, герой мой храбрый! Его клыки остры, а плоть твоя слаба. Погибель вижу я. Погибель!  
  
«Это что-то новенькое».  
  
Обычно мисс Трелони довольствуется предсказаниями, звучавшими с утра по радио.  
  
Пусть Гарри злится на бывшую звезду драматического театра, которая, как вошла в роль провидицы Кассандры из античной трагедии, так и не вышла, регулярно устраивая представление перед каждым новым врачом, он не идёт жаловаться Малфою. Слава ведь такая штука — вызывает привыкание. Кто-то может справиться с зависимостью, а кто-то нет. Гарри теперь в этом вопросе разбирается. Он ведь и сам с недавнего времени знаменитость. Правда, его слава довольно сомнительная.  
  
«Вон тот? Наорал на Снейпа и выжил?» — шепчут за его спиной до сих пор. О той ссоре у кабинета МРТ на следующий день знала вся клиника.  
  
Но у его положения есть и хорошие стороны.  
  
По крайней мере, на поиски неуловимого хромого начальника Гарри тратит гораздо меньше времени. «Тролль в подземелье!» — слышит он от санитара, фаната рпг-игр, и, вместо того, чтобы носиться по всему зданию, просто бежит в подвал.  
  
Но сейчас торопиться ему нужно на четвёртый этаж, попутно придумывая, как объяснить опоздание.  
  
Встречают Гарри не удивлённо поднятой бровью и презрительно скривлёнными губами, а тихим хихиканьем. Снейпа нет. Рон и Гермиона что-то увлечённо читают.  
  
— Опаздываешь, — две пары глаз наконец-то перемещают взгляд на запыхавшегося Гарри.  
  
— Трелони, — вздыхает он.  
  
— Сколько можно! Ты должен пожаловаться Малфою. Пусть ей запретят сюда приходить.  
  
— Скажу ему как-нибудь.  
  
Слушать нотации Гермионы, смысл которых в вежливой форме сводился к: «Ты слабак. Не можешь отвязаться от потенциально сумасшедшей», совсем не хочется, поэтому Гарри кивает в сторону журнала.  
  
— Что вы там такое смешное читаете?  
  
— Да тут статья про типажи врачей. Почти всех нашли. Догадайся, кто у нас врач-формалист, — Рон косится в сторону кудрявой головы.  
  
— Не вижу в этом ничего плохого. У меня хотя бы документы в порядке.  
  
— А вот мой отец — врач-технократ. Обожает новое оборудование.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— А я «врач с известной фамилией».  
  
— В узких кругах, — Гермиона, усмехаясь, подвигает к себе журнал, — а вот, ни за что не догадаешься, кто у нас, — она делает очень серьёзное лицо, — «старый циник».  
  
— Даже не знаю, — смеётся Гарри, — кто это может быть.  
  
— Мы и тебя искали, но ничего подходящего не увидели.  
  
— Да, — Гарри просматривает статью, — ничего не подходит. Хм, «врач — отец родной». Прямо про Люпина. Правда, со вчерашнего дня он пациент.  
  
— Пациент? Что случилось?  
  
— Вчера вечером встретил их со Снейпом на выходе из бара. У Люпина случился эпилептиформный припадок. Поехал вместе с ним сюда. Хочу сейчас сходить, узнать как дела.  
  
— А что Снейп сказал?  
  
— Ничего. Развернулся и ушёл. Надо его сегодня подробней расспросить.  
  
— Не получится. Он звонил Малфою, сказал, что заболел. Так что мы свободные люди!  
  
«Заболел? Похмелье? Не настолько он был вчера пьян».  
  
— Тебе-то зачем к Люпину?  
  
— Хочу посмотреть результат токсикологического теста. Потому что у него было…гиперповышенное настроение. Но он вроде бы не пил.  
  
Рон внезапно начинает хохотать.  
  
— Под кайфом он был наверняка. Так только и можно Снейпа вытерпеть. Закинулся дозой, и дружи, сколько хочешь.  
  
— Рон! — Гермиона сердито качает головой. — Это очень тревожный симптом. Эйфория характерна для органических поражений мозга. Гарри, иди, конечно. Вдруг понадобится наша помощь.  
  
***  
  
Доктор Люпин нравится Гарри.  
  
Вежливый, никогда не бывает в плохом настроении. В его по-домашнему обставленном кабинете для Гарри всегда найдётся вкусный чай и шоколад. Можно отдохнуть от больничной суеты, сидя в мягком кресле, и даже пожаловаться на Снейпа («ну что сегодня выкинул наш Северус?»), чего Гарри, правда, никогда не делает.  
  
И ещё он старается не замечать, как царапает его слово «наш» каждый раз, когда его произносит Люпин.  
  
Иногда Гарри задумывается: не стать ли ему таким же сдержанным и вежливым. Может, тогда их общение со Снейпом перестало бы походить на соревнование: кто кого быстрей ужалит.  
  
— Поттер? Вы к Люпину? Снейп прислал?  
  
Доктор Дервент, строгая пожилая дама, вчера встречала их с Люпином в приёмном.  
  
— Нет, я сам по себе. Просто хотел узнать, как он. И, если не возражаете, посмотреть результаты МРТ и основных анализов.  
  
— Да не добрались мы до МРТ, — бледные губы сжимаются в тонкую ниточку, — вы же понимаете: нет хуже пациента, чем врач. Вчера еле уговорили его остаться. И правильно сделали. Ночью поднялась температура. Анализы крови показали аутоиммунную анемию. Уровень лейкоцитов понижен. Учитывая вчерашний приступ, я решила проверить кровь на аутоантитела и сделать тест на волчаночный антикоагулянт. И вот результат, — она протягивает Гарри папку.  
  
— Положительный.  
  
— Да. Я ещё ему не сказала.  
  
— А лекарства? Может…  
  
— Утверждает, что ничего сейчас не принимает. Какой смысл лгать. Он ведь сам врач, должен понимать, как опасно скрывать подобные вещи. Позже заполню анкету по индексу активности СКВ.  
  
— То есть вы уверены…  
  
— Нужно, конечно, обследовать дальше. Пусть нет классической симптоматики в виде сыпи — «волчьей маски» — и болей в суставах, но, да, предварительный диагноз — системная красная волчанка.  
  
Папка в руках Гарри начинает дрожать.  
  
— А, ещё. Он просил, чтобы его жене не звонили. Попробуйте его переубедить. В такие моменты семья должна быть рядом.  
  
Вряд ли доктор Дервент ошибается. У неё большой опыт, и работает она дольше Снейпа. Да и по анализам всё предельно ясно.  
  
Рождественская символика на бордовой папке кажется Гарри просто издевательством.  
  
Через стекло видно, что Люпин не спит. Гарри открывает дверь.  
  
— Добрый день. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Почему у вас в руках моя карта, Гарри?  
  
Он застывает на месте. В последний раз его имя с такой ненавистью произносил много лет назад дядя, перед тем, как влепить затрещину.  
  
— Я только что говорил с доктором Дервент.  
  
— Вы сегодня дежурите в приёмном?  
  
Нет, Гарри не кажется. Сузившиеся серые глаза наблюдают за ним со злым напряжённым вниманием.  
  
— Нет, но…  
  
— Тогда почему вы лезете не в своё дело?  
  
На лице не привычная мягкая улыбка, а хищный оскал.  
  
«Что происходит?»  
  
— Я… Хорошо, вы правы. Доктор Дервент зайдёт к вам позже.  
  
Наверное, у Люпина сильные боли или Гарри просто появился не вовремя.  
  
— Ладно. Что там, говорите.  
  
Такие презрительно-тягучие интонации в обычно добродушном голосе прорезываются впервые.  
  
— Предварительный диагноз, — Гарри держит папку в вытянутой руке, — аутоиммунное заболевание. Вероятно, системная красная волчанка.  
  
— Аутоиммунное, — усмешка у Люпина выходит почти снейповской, — как удобно.  
  
— Что значит, удобно? — папка всё ещё в руке Гарри.  
  
— То и значит. Разве врач не расписывается в своей лени и некомпетентности, прикрываясь диагнозом «аутоиммунное»? Мозгами пошевелить нет ни времени, ни желания, доктор Поттер?  
  
«Всё, хватит».  
  
Гарри не понимает, что случилось, но терпеть это больше не будет. В конце концов, это не его дело.  
  
Он кладёт папку в карман на спинке кровати и направляется к выходу.  
  
— Что сказал Северус?  
  
— Его сегодня нет. Не пришёл на работу, — отвечает Гарри, не поворачиваясь, — видимо, вы вчера хорошо погуляли.  
  
— Ревнуете? Я всё не могу понять, как такой симпатичный юноша мог увлечься человеком на двадцать лет старше, да ещё тем, кто постоянно его унижает? Вы мазохист? Или считаете себя спасителем? Собираетесь его исцелить? Только кого, Гарри? Наркомана? Рискнёте своей лицензией и выпишете ему незаконный рецепт на Викодин? Нужны вам такие отношения? Уверяю, ваших усилий он не оценит.  
  
Гарри снова смотрит на Люпина, пытаясь найти в его лице прежнюю доброту.  
  
— Я не понимаю. Вы же были не против меня. Я слышал.  
  
— Тогда вы должны были слышать, что это он против вас.  
  
— Неправда. Мы нравимся друг другу, — как-то неуверенно отвечает Гарри, жалея, что ввязался в этот сюрреалистический разговор, — вопрос времени, кто из нас сделает первый шаг.  
  
— От Северуса вы его никогда не дождётесь.  
  
По спине пробегает холодок от неприятной догадки:  
  
— Как вы не дождались?  
  
— Не приписывайте мне свои склонности, — фыркает Люпин.  
  
— Да ну? — слова вырываются прежде, чем Гарри успевает их обдумать. — А вы не стараетесь привлечь его внимание, называя по имени? Видите, что его корёжит от злости, когда он слышит от вас «Северус», и всё равно продолжаете. Всегда рядом, терпите его шуточки. Знаете, такая дружба — это почти любовь. Тут и до секса недалеко.  
  
Кардиомонитор начинает тревожно пищать, показывая участившийся пульс.  
  
— У Северуса нет друзей. И мой вам совет: не пытайтесь стать ему кем-то большим, чем подчинённый.  
  
— Благодарю за наставления! Жене лучше позвоните! — зло бросает Гарри. Теперь с него точно хватит.  
  
— Он не сможет распыляться на два дела! — летит ему вслед. — Вы помешаете ему работать, лечить!  
  
  
  
***  
  
— Гарри, Гарри!  
  
— А?  
  
Оказывается, пятно, мельтешившее у него перед носом, это ладонь Гермионы.  
  
— О чём задумался?  
  
— О Люпине, — нехотя отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Ну и как он?  
  
— Вполне бодр. Чуть не покусал.  
  
Рукам почему-то становится тепло.  
  
— Извини. Пледа нет, — «Почему Рон смеётся?» — ты, прям, мечта спасателей сейчас.  
  
Гарри сжимает ладонями кружку — «Откуда она здесь взялась?» — и пытается пересказать их с Люпином разговор, не упоминая главной темы — Снейпа.  
  
— Он словно превратился в другого человека.  
  
Слабый пар от кофе щекочет нос. Голоса друзей слышны, словно через вату:  
  
— Я же говорил. Синдром отмены опиатов или антидепрессантов.  
  
— Гарри сказал: токсикологический тест чист.  
  
— Просто надо знать, что искать.  
  
— Это может быть биполярное расстройство личности. А ещё подходит болезнь Пика.  
  
— Отлично. Сама пойдёшь говорить его жене: «У вашего мужа маниакально-депрессивный психоз — это неизлечимо или его мозг саморазрушается, что тоже неизлечимо».  
  
— Не знаю, что ещё. Волчанка, конечно, действует на нервную систему, но чтобы так…  
  
— Давай сравним основные симптомы волчанки с теми, что есть у Люпина? Гарри, ты слушаешь?  
  
— А? Ага.  
  
Гарри лениво наблюдает, как Рон и Гермиона что-то пишут на доске.  
  
«Может, Снейп разберётся, когда придёт завтра?»  
  
***  
  
— Не вышел на работу? — Малфой отрывается от бумаг.  
  
Декоратор администраторского кабинета перестарался, украшая стол документами.  
  
— Да. Мы звонили, но он не берёт трубку. Я хотел попросить у вас его адрес. Вдруг что-то случилось.  
  
— Он отпрашивался только на день, — ручкой задумчиво водят по губам, — хорошо. Возьмите адрес у секретаря.  
  
Спустя десять минут Гарри, глядя на маленький лист, расплывается в широкой улыбке:  
  
«Бейкер-стрит двести двадцать один. Квартира «Б». Тоже мне, Шерлок носатый».  
  
Как ему туда добраться? Всё-таки нужно покупать машину. Этот город недружелюбен к пешеходам.  
  
Подсчёт имеющихся денег прерывается телефонным звонком.  
  
— Гарри, — непонятно, чей сдавленный шёпот доносится из трубки, — дуй быстрей назад. Он здесь, злой, как чёрт. Малфой до него дозвонился. Получилось, он хотел прогулять, а мы его сдали.  
  
Гарри спешит обратно, размышляя, что разозлённый Снейп не лучший подарок на Рождество и удивляясь, как тот сумел добраться до клиники за десять минут.  
  
***  
  
Больным Снейп совсем не выглядит. Такой же, как всегда: мрачный и хмурый. Неизменная футболка под рубашкой, привычный тяжёлый взгляд. Трость обычная, без змей и черепов.  
  
— Где вас носит, Поттер?  
  
И голос тот же — звуковая форма высокотоксичного яда.  
  
Сейчас Гарри это не Гарри, а большая снежная равнина. Такая спокойная, белая. Равнину ничто не тревожит. Равнина никогда бы не стала волноваться об одной сволочи, не отвечавшей на звонки неизвестно по какой причине. Равнина величественна и безмятежна, и не может чувствовать себя последней идиоткой.  
  
— Когда я нанимал вас, мои маленькие эльфы, то даже не предполагал, что ваша тяга к труду в сочетании с глупостью способна привести вас на работу в официальный выходной.  
  
— У нас сегодня рабочий день.  
  
— Да что ты говоришь, Грейнджер? Неужели никто из вас не собирался обжиматься со своим дружком или подружкой, получать в подарок уродливые вязаные свитера и объедаться пудингом под миллионный просмотр «Этой прекрасной жизни»?  
  
— Не надо зачитывать ваш список дел на сегодня, сэ-э-р. О, или это был план вашего идеального Рождества? Мечтаете о свитере в подарок? Сказали бы раньше, мы бы скинулись и купили. Нашли бы поуродливей.  
  
Рон и Гермиона срочно заинтересовываются видом стеклянной столешницы.  
  
— Нет, Поттер, вы не эльф. Вы олень. Бестолковое нахрапистое создание, которое годится только сани тянуть. Хотите работать? Значит, будете.  
  
Пора бы привыкнуть, что дела к ним «прилетают».  
  
— Девочка, двенадцать лет, — тихо начинает Гермиона, — упала…  
  
— Кто это писал? — Снейп указывает тростью на доску. — И для кого?  
  
— Я, — храбро отвечает Рон, — это симптомы волчанки.  
  
— Видите, Поттер? Уизли был в этом году хорошим мальчиком и научился без ошибок писать: «температура», «сыпь», «кашель» и… надо же — «анемия». Приведите доску в порядок.  
  
— Мы пытались понять, что случилось с Люпином. — Гарри не собирается упускать момент. — Вы же знаете, что он заболел. У него положительный тест на волчаночный антикоагулянт. Но нет основных симптомов — сыпи и ревматических болей. Зато есть необычные — повышенная раздражительность и смена личности. В тот вечер, когда я вас встретил…  
  
— Поттер! Признаю, я польстил вам, сравнив с благородным животным. Вы явно из разряда недрессируемых. Вот доска. Вот губка. Берёте…  
  
— Да что с вами! Ваш друг болен! Он один! В Рождество!  
  
— А вы, оказывается, манипулятор. — Снейп смотрит на Гарри почти с нежностью. — Как тонко используете приёмы психологического воздействия, как умело взываете к чувствительной стороне моей натуры. Такие громкие слова: «друг», «один», «Рождество». Считаете, я должен встать в очередь за вами и его врачом, а ребёнок пусть остаётся без помощи?  
  
— Ребёнок?  
  
— Да. Девочка. Двенадцать лет. Анкета у вас в руках. И, Поттер, сядьте уже.  
  
«Сесть?»  
  
Гарри осознаёт, что он, в самом деле, стоит, зажав в вытянутой руке анкету.  
  
— В следующий раз, — Снейп подходит к двери, — будьте умными детишками и просите у Санты плюшевого мишку или велосипед. В этом году в красном мешке для вас только упорный изнурительный неблагодарный труд. Ах, да, — трость снова указывает на доску, — чуть не забыл. Это. Не. Волчанка.  
  
Если Гарри сейчас и чувствует себя снежной равниной, то такой, по которой основательно потоптались и проехались на снегоходе.  
  
— Слышали? — хмыкает Рон. — Гений сказал: это не волчанка.  
  
— Тогда это лекарственная волчанка. Я читала о таких случаях. Но они крайне редки.  
  
— Все препараты, которые её вызывают, довольно безобидные. Зачем скрывать их приём? И при чём тут изменения психики?  
  
— Гарри, а ты с чего решил, что это изменения? Может, Люпин такой и есть, просто притворялся? В любом случае это уже не наше дело.  
  
— Идём тогда, что ли? — Гарри старается не показывать, как его задели слова Рона.  
  
— Идём, — кивает ему друг.  
  
Доску и губку они принципиально игнорируют.  
  
— А ну, стойте! — останавливает их очень-очень злой голос. — Сколько раз я просила не трогать мои книги!  
  
— Мы и не трогали, — отвечают два обиженных голоса.  
  
— Я оставляла справочник открытым на семидесятой странице. А теперь он на триста девяносто четвёртой.  
  
— Гермиона, мы честно не трогали! Страницы, наверное, случайно перелистнулись.  
  
— Так я вам и поверила. Если хотели почитать о генетических расстройствах, то это не самая удачная книга. Могу порекомендовать…  
  
Рон и Гарри бросаются к двери наперегонки. Гарри, значительно превысив скорость, оказывается первым. За что и останавливается… девушкой-полицейским.  
  
— Привет, ты Гарри Поттер? Рем про тебя много рассказывал.  
  
Гарри закрывает приоткрывшийся рот. Офицера дорожной полиции с копной ярко-розовых волос он видит в своей жизни впервые. Ребёнка с бирюзовым ирокезом и в костюме Санта-Клауса тоже.  
  
— Я Тонкс, его жена. А это Тедди. А где? — Тонкс изображает пальцами что-то в виде конуса возле носа.  
  
— Снейп? — видимо, Рон лучше всех понимает язык жестов, потому что Тонкс согласно кивает. — Ходит где-то здесь.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Тедди садят на стол и снимают с него курточку.  
  
— Так, медвежонок, посиди здесь с мальчиками и девочкой, пока мама будет бить дядю Малфоя.  
  
— А зачем вы будете бить Малфоя? — осторожно интересуется Гарри.  
  
— Затем, — ребёнка переносят в снейповское кресло, — что, вернувшись с дежурства, я не обнаружила дома своего мужа, и когда позвонила в больницу, мне никто не сказал, что он из врача превратился в пациента! Всё малыш, — слышится звук поцелуя и хихиканье, — не хныкай, я быстро.  
  
— Почему у неё розовые волосы? — растерянно шепчет Рон, минуту спустя.  
  
— Почему у него голубые волосы? — не менее растерянно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Это всё, что вас интересует? Догоните её, немедленно! — Гермиона сжимает пальцы в кулаки. — Какая безответственность! Оставить ребёнка с незнакомыми людьми! Ему же года полтора, не больше!  
  
— Не-ет, я не буду спорить с девушкой, у которой такая талия.  
  
— Уизли! Как меня достали твои шуточки.  
  
— Я имею в виду, у неё на поясе кобура, наручники и всё-такое…  
  
— Надо расспросить её, — Гарри снова бросается к двери, — она должна знать, какие препараты принимает её муж. Ой, — он замирает у стола, глядя на бумаги, — у нас же новый пациент.  
  
— Спокойно, — Рон сгребает себе документы, — ты бежишь за полицейской, я иду к пациентке, а ты, — Гермиона сверлит его сердитым взглядом, — ты же девушка, значит, присмотришь за ребёнком.  
  
— Засунь свои гендерные стереотипы…  
  
— Гермиона, пожалуйста!  
  
Кажется, умоляющий взгляд у Гарри получается отлично.  
  
— Это чужой ребёнок! — никогда её голос не звучал так беспомощно. — Что мне с ним делать? Он сейчас плакать начнёт!  
  
— Развлеки его. Сказку расскажи. Историю.  
  
— Какую?!  
  
— Не знаю! — кричит Гарри уже с порога, но тут замечает в руках Тедди плюшевого оленёнка с мигающим носом-лампочкой. — Вот! — тычет он пальцем в его сторону. — Расскажи, почему у Рудольфа красный нос!  
  
***  
  
Жалюзи в кабинете Малфоя опущены, дверь закрыта. Гарри мечется по небольшой приёмной, пугая и так съёжившуюся на стуле секретаршу.  
  
Стеклянная дверь распахивается с такой силой, что лежащие на столе бумаги взмывают и эффектно планируют по комнате.  
  
— Белобрысый гадёныш!  
  
Да, Рон был прав, злить эту девушку не стоит.  
  
— Миссис Люпин!  
  
Только у лифта Гарри удаётся догнать розовый смерч.  
  
— Тонкс.  
  
— Тонкс, — соглашается Гарри, заворожено уставившись в пронзительно-синие глаза. «Линзы, что ли?» — Ремус в последнее время принимал какие-нибудь лекарства?  
  
— Почему тебя это интересует?  
  
— Понимаете, ему поставлен диагноз «системная красная волчанка», но мы считаем, что он ошибочен. То есть это всё-таки волчанка, но… не волчанка.  
  
На лице Тонкс появляется лёгкая улыбка.  
  
— Послушайте, лечение от настоящей волчанки очень тяжёлое, может сильно навредить организму. Но если у Ремуса волчанка лекарственная, она пройдёт сама собой, стоит только отказаться от препарата, который он принимает. Поэтому я вас и спрашиваю.  
  
— Волчанка, но не волчанка, — Тонкс, выйдя из лифта, быстро шагает к кабинету, — Гарри, мой муж врач. Думаю, он сам разберётся.  
  
— Но у него необъяснимая перемена настроения! Это тоже симптом. Вдруг он не в состоянии…  
  
Гарри чуть не врезается в спину резко остановившейся девушки.  
  
— Рем нормальный, — с нажимом произносит она. — Мне нужно идти, Тедди, наверное, уже весь в слезах.  
  
— Да подождите вы…  
  
Гарри снова чуть не впечатывается в застывшую на пороге Тонкс. Из кабинета, к их удивлению, доносится вовсе не детский плач:  
  
— …с особенностями морфологии назальной микроциркуляции. Плотные скопления слизистых желёз позволяют поддерживать оптимальный назальный климат при резкой смене погодных условий. Таким образом, в ходе эксперимента было установлено, что у северных оленей капилляров в носу на двадцать пять процентов больше, чем у людей, что обуславливает тот самый красный нос, который виден на инфракрасных снимках.  
  
Гермиона сидит на полу перед креслом, а Тедди преспокойно жуёт прядь её волос.  
  
— Что ещё, — девичьи пальцы проигрывают детским в борьбе за каштановый локон, — давай расскажу тебе про безоары. Если часто жевать волосы или нитки, в желудке образуются…  
  
— Какая милая девочка, — Тонкс подхватывает Тедди на руки, и мокрая прядь прилипает к щеке Гермионы, — рассказала нам такую интересную сказку.  
  
«Милая девочка» краснеет под изумлённо-весёлым взглядом.  
  
— Тонкс, — Гарри цепляется за последний шанс, — ваш муж уже два дня ведёт себя очень странно.  
  
— Он. Нормальный.  
  
— Вы второй раз уже это говорите, — Гарри с опаской смотрит на лицо Тедди, начинающее морщиться.  
  
Слово «нормальный» звучит в третий раз, но уже от Гермионы.  
  
— Страница триста девяносто четыре, — медленно произносит она, — Рон был прав.  
  
— Я всегда прав, — заявляет появившийся в дверях Рон, — а, кстати, в чём?  
  
— В том, что вы все идиоты, — Снейп хмуро оглядывает Тонкс с Тедди на руках и не здоровается. Его, впрочем, не приветствуют тоже.  
  
— Это ведь вы открыли справочник на этой странице, — Гермиона поворачивается к Снейпу, — вы с самого начала знали.  
  
— Знал что?! — нетерпеливо вскрикивают Гарри и Рон.  
  
— Что у Люпина генетическое нарушение — дополнительная игрек-хромосома.  
  
— Это «синдром сверхмужчины» что ли? — Рон озадаченно чешет затылок. — Те, которые постоянно злые и агрессивные?  
  
— Да, потенциальные преступники, которые так опасны для общества, что их с рождения надо запирать в психушке или в тюрьме! — Тонкс крепко прижимает к себе Тедди.  
  
— Но это же стереотип, бывший популярным двадцать лет назад. Сейчас никто так не думает. Зачем делать из этого тайну?  
  
— Ты видела шрамы на его лице? Ты не представляешь, через что ему пришлось пройти, когда одноклассник разболтал всей школе о результатах того идиотского генетического исследования! Рем привык скрывать. Это люди агрессивны, а не он.  
  
— Но его поведение вчера…  
  
— Иногда, — Тонкс устало выдыхает, — у него бывают периоды… Я не знаю, с чем это связано. Но он становится слегка раздражительным, и тогда…  
  
Гарри вздрагивает, вспоминая вчерашний разговор:  
  
— Он принимает нейролептики?  
  
— Нет, антидепрессанты.  
  
— Но они не вызывают лекарственную волчанку. Значит, есть ещё что-то. Вспоминайте: препараты для сердца, для понижения давления. От антидепрессантов часто бывают судороги, он мог пить противосудорожные.  
  
— Вот последнее. Что-то на «в» или «ф».  
  
— Фенитоин? — слишком быстро вспоминает Гарри, кто-то недавно при нём упоминал это название.  
  
«Точно, Снейп. Вот, зараза».  
  
— Да, Фенитоин.  
  
— Понятно, — Гермиона подводит итог, — антидепрессанты, призванные улучшить настроение, после резкой отмены привели к вспышке гнева, длительный приём противосудорожного препарата привёл к судорожному припадку и вызвал симптомы волчанки, которая оказалась не системной, а лекарственной.  
  
— Волчанка, которая не волчанка, — грустно усмехается Тонкс, покачивая на руках утомившегося и заснувшего Тедди.  
  
— Это хорошая новость. Ваш муж поправится. — Гарри старается улыбнуться как можно более обнадёживающе.  
  
Три громких хлопка нарушают установившуюся на мгновенье тишину.  
  
— Так ты знала? — Снейп почему-то похож на разочарованного зрителя, посмотревшего скучный спектакль.  
  
— Конечно, знала! — мигом взвивается Тонкс. — Как бы мы тогда решились на ребёнка! Семья — это доверие! Хотя, — она окидывает Снейпа неприязненным взглядом, — тебе-то откуда...  
  
— Что ж, мои маленькие эльфы, — слышат Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, когда за Тонкс закрывается дверь, — вернее, два эльфа и олень. Ещё не все детишки получили свои подарочки. Займитесь, наконец, нашим пациентом. Не успеете сделать все анализы до шести, останетесь работать сверхурочно. Счастливого вам праздника!  
  
— Вы не Санта, — тихо бурчит Гарри, — вы Гринч — похититель Рождества.  
  
Плечи, скрытые серым пиджаком, слегка вздрагивают. Кажется, Снейп смеётся.  
  
***  
  
— Всё-таки я не понимаю Снейпа, — Рон наматывает вокруг шеи длинный шарф ручной вязки, — почему он сразу не рассказал об антидепрессантах, судорогах и генетическом расстройстве? А если бы Люпин так и продолжал молчать?  
  
— Может, он думал, что жена Люпина не знает, и не хотел рушить их отношения? Или Люпин думал, что не знает Снейп, а тот ждал, что Люпин сам ему расскажет, по-дружески?  
  
— Гермиона, осторожно. Ты начинаешь подозревать Снейпа в человечности.  
  
Гарри разглядывает опустевший холл. Вот сейчас, поздним вечером, можно проникнуться праздничным настроением. Гирлянды поблёскивают золотыми огоньками. Красные цветы Рождественника не загорожены толпящимися у стойки пациентами. Дорожка, виднеющаяся за центральным выходом, мягко освещена жёлтым светом фонарей и манит Гарри уйти по ней в долгожданный выходной.  
  
— А я не понимаю её. Тонкс, — поясняет Гермиона, встречая недоумённые взгляды, — она могла найти себе кого-нибудь не такого сложного. Зачем жить с человеком, намного старше себя, больным, у которого, — она на секунду задумывается, — словно внутри живёт, требующий постоянного контроля, зверь. Он ведь может ранить в любой момент, и сам этого не заметит.  
  
— Может, она из тех, кто умеет… — Рон тоже задумывается, — ну, знаешь, болезнь — отдельно, человек — отдельно.  
  
— А, может, она просто влюбилась и приняла его таким, какой он есть?  
  
— Ты романтик, Гарри, — улыбается Гермиона.  
  
— Вам не кажется, — на рыжую голову водружается смешная шапка, — что нас использовали в личных разборках, а мы и не поняли?  
  
— Ка-а-жется, — выдают они хором.  
  
— Ладно. Пора домой. Сегодня праздник. Как отмечать будете?  
  
— Иду к родителям. Придётся снова сочинять, что мой несуществующий бойфренд уехал в срочную командировку.  
  
— А я наконец-то проведу Рождество как хочу! — Рон тянется к пищащему в кармане телефону и застывает с выражением ужаса на лице, читая сообщение. — Или не проведу. Они все едут ко мне! Родители, братья, сестра. Даже тётка! Она-то зачем? Да что же это?! — стонет он. — Мне двадцать семь, а я ни разу не встречал Рождество и Новый год без семьи!  
  
— Везунчики, — шепчет Гарри, оставшись один.  
  
Нет, он совсем не завидует.  
  
— Гарри! — Тонкс машет ему рукой. — Ремус просит тебя зайти.  
  
На лице Люпина нет ни прежней доброты, ни вчерашней злости. Просто усталость. Наверное, Гарри выглядит так же.  
  
— Гарри, — Люпин мнёт в руках одеяло, — о нашем разговоре… Пусть я выразился несколько грубо, но я не хочу брать свои слова назад. Я сказал, что думал.  
  
Не то чтобы Гарри ждал извинений…  
  
— Всё-таки вы друзья, — грустно улыбается он. — Знаете, почему он вчера не пришёл? Не хотел слышать вашу ложь. Нам же все лгут. И вы не исключение. А Снейп не желал разрушать то, что между вами есть сейчас. Вы ему важны. Только почему вы на меня злитесь, и к чему был этот разговор? Боитесь, что он мне сердце разобьёт?  
  
Люпин смотрит на него внимательно и серьёзно.  
  
— Боюсь, что будет как раз наоборот.  
  
— Посмотрите, кто здесь, — Тонкс заходит с Тедди в красном колпачке, еле держащемся на ирокезе, — это же Санта! Ну-ка, скажи: С Рождеством! Хо-хо-хо!  
  
Тедди неуклюже шагает, спотыкается и заливисто смеётся.  
  
Гарри оставляет счастливую семью. Ему нужно закончить одно дело, и Рождество можно будет с полным правом считать испорченным.  
  
— Снейп! Постойте!  
  
— Поттер, что вам…  
  
— Вот. Держите.  
  
На маленькую красную коробку в протянутой руке смотрят с большим подозрением.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Подарок, — раздражённо отвечает Гарри, — рождественский пудинг, берите.  
  
— У меня ничего для вас нет, — коробка всё же оказывается в длинных пальцах.  
  
— Взамен, отвезите меня домой.  
  
— Поттер! — Снейп само страдание. — Где ваша хвалёная британская вежливость? Вы должны были сказать: «Мне ничего не нужно, сэр».  
  
— А мне и не нужно. Просто подвезите.  
  
— У меня нет второго шлема.  
  
— У меня есть шап... Шлема? Вы на мотоцикле?! В декабре?!  
  
— Сегодня тепло, — пожимают плечами в ответ, — где вы живёте?  
  
— На Медоу Роад.  
  
Уточнять, что он снимает квартиру в комплексе «Виндзорский лес» Гарри не решается.  
  
На улице действительно тепло. А ещё темно и тихо.  
  
— Сколько времени вы тратите на дорогу?  
  
— Час, бывает полтора. Это на автобусе.  
  
— На машине добирались бы за десять минут, — в глазах Снейпа Гарри явно неразумный ребёнок.  
  
— Знаю, но разве вам никогда не хотелось ехать и ехать, чтобы дорога не кончалась?  
  
— Поттер.  
  
Снейп резко останавливается. В такой темноте и не разобрать, что за выражение лица у него сейчас.  
  
— У вас дромомания? Завтра всё надоест, и вы сорвётесь в новое место?  
  
— Нет, — обижается Гарри, собираясь сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но взгляд падает на ключи в руке Снейпа, — Хонда? — он оборачивается в поисках мотоцикла и чуть не ахает от удивления. — Спортбайк? Реплика Фаейрблейда? Да вы лихач.  
  
На оранжево-красном боку гоночного мотоцикла красуется длинная царапина.  
  
— Это от предыдущего владельца, — ворчат ему в спину.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но я ждал от вас чего-то более солидного, подходящего вашему возра…  
  
В руки Гарри впихивают блестящий чёрный шлем.  
  
— Надевайте. Может, хоть так замолчите.  
  
На стоянке просыпается железный зверь, разрушая тишину утробным приветственным рыком.  
  
— Едете?  
  
Неужели в этом обычно насмешливом голосе проскальзывает… волнение?  
  
— Еду.  
  
Гарри надевает шлем и садится на узкое, жутко неудобное сиденье.  
  
_«Вопрос времени, кто из нас сделает первый шаг.»  
  
«От Северуса вы никогда его не дождётесь.»_  
  
«Надо сейчас, — понимает он, — пока Снейп не отпустил сцепление. Иначе будет нечестно».  
  
И Гарри решается.  
  
Он прижимается всем телом, не оставляя сомнений: он не держится, стараясь не упасть, он обнимает. Положить бы ещё голову на плечо или уткнуться носом в шею, но мешает чёртов шлем.  
  
Судя по тому, как вздрагивает и напрягается тело в его руках, Снейп явно распознаёт его манёвр. Гарри поглаживает большими пальцами куртку, жалея, что не может забраться под неё и ощутить хотя бы через рубашку и футболку, пока лишь воображаемую жесткость и худобу.  
  
«Мы ещё не едем. Ты ещё можешь отказаться…»  
  
На руки в чёрных перчатках падают снежинки и медленно тают, превращаясь в крошечные капли.  
  
Одна, вторая, третья…  
  
Мотоцикл срывается в темноту.  
  
Когда-то Гарри казалось, что быть счастливым, значит, мчаться на дикой скорости, входить в крутой поворот на последней секунде, крича от восторга и всплеска адреналина.  
  
Потом ему стало страшно, что за этой бешеной гонкой он не увидит очарования дороги, и счастье в том, чтобы ехать медленно и неспешно, наслаждаясь красотой окружающего мира.  
  
Но только сейчас Гарри осознаёт — неважно, летишь ли ты на дорогом авто, обгоняя ветер, или тихо крутишь колёса старого велосипеда — если есть с кем разделить восторг, есть кому крикнуть: «Смотри!», именно тогда путешествие приносит настоящее счастье.  
  
Наверное, быть самодостаточным одиночкой у него никогда не получится.  
  
Он открывает глаза. Незнакомая дорога, фары высвечивают указатели с невиданными ранее номерами автомагистралей. Прошло гораздо больше десяти минут.  
  
«Здесь можно разогнаться до ста шестидесяти. А мы едем от силы пятьдесят. Должно быть, из-за снега».  
  
Но если движешься не по кругу, то обязательно из пункта «Эй» попадёшь в пункт…  
  
Гарри сжимает плечо, завидев знакомый указатель. Вот и конец их недолгому совместному путешествию.  
  
Он неловко слазит — затекли ноги — и снимает шлем.  
  
Лишь когда холодный воздух касается разгорячённой кожи и взмокших на затылке волос, когда уходит последнее тепло, Гарри понимает _что_ он натворил.  
  
Если раньше он мог только размышлять, фантазировать, то теперь он точно знает, каково это — сжимать в объятиях худое тело, чувствовать его в своих руках.  
  
Ответ на вопрос «что будет, если» найден.  
  
Вот только лучше бы…  
  
Что отделяет человека от зверя? Какая сила сдерживает его сейчас? Почему Гарри не бросается обратно, стремясь вернуть утраченное тепло, а спокойно отдаёт шлем, стараясь не коснуться длинных пальцев, и тихо произносит:  
  
— С Рождеством, доктор Снейп.  
  
«Поцелуй меня».  
  
— С Рождеством, доктор Поттер.  
  
Как ему теперь жить со своим зверем? Как усмирять, встречаясь взглядами, вспоминая серую землю под светом фар, снег, таявший на чёрных перчатках, рывок, что прижал их друг к другу ещё сильнее?  
  
Что ему делать с острым, затмевающим разум желанием?  
  
Но, главное, о чём думает Гарри, слушая затихающий вдалеке гул мотора: есть ли надежда, что теперь ему шагнут навстречу в ответ?


	5. Суперкубок победителю (дело "Принстонских тигров") ч.1

— У меня уже две недели не было секса, — жалуется Гарри Поттеру мисс Бэгшот семидесяти двух лет.  
  
— Знаете, мой дружок в этом месяце не такой бодрый, как в прошлом. Вы не выпишете мне таблеточки? Такие синенькие? — просит Гарри Поттера мистер Диггл семидесяти трёх лет.  
  
«Мне двадцать семь, — злится сам Гарри Поттер, — а у меня не было секса пять, точнее, шесть месяцев».  
  
И в том, что полугодовое воздержание грозит перерасти в «чёрт знает сколько какое» ему некого винить, кроме себя самого. Наверное, будь у Гарри больше терпения…  
  
«Нет, будь в одном гаде меньше сволочизма…»  
  
Что поделать, если с объектом своих желаний у него не отношения, а имитация настольной игры с кубиком и фишками. Сделал ход — жди, когда пойдёт второй игрок. Нарушил правила — полез вперёд — будь добр, отступи к самому началу. Что Гарри и сделал. Надо сказать, не без удовольствия.  
  
Но он же просто хотел поздравить Снейпа с прошедшим днём рождения. Ведь всё так удачно совпало: и дежурство у них обоих начиналось в девять, и встретились они у входа в клинику, и подарок образовался неожиданный, но солидный…  
  
_…а потом эта штуковина ка-а-к выплюнет моё имя! В смысле бумажку с моим именем. Я в шоке, организаторы в шоке. Они, похоже, и не ожидали, что будет победитель. Но билеты мне всё равно дали. Правда, с одним условием, но это неважно.  
  
Вот Гарри и Снейп расписываются в журнале регистратора, приближаются к смотровым, рядом с которыми в две линии выстроились пациенты, а главное до сих пор не сказано.  
  
— Игра пройдёт в начале февраля. А, ну я это уже говорил. Я хотел спросить, — Гарри обгоняет ушедшего вперёд Снейпа и заглядывает тому в глаза, — вы… — он на секунду задерживает дыхание, — вы пдетесмнойвми?  
  
Осознание временного приступа тахилалии приходит раньше, чем приподнимается чёрная бровь и дёргается уголок тонких губ.  
  
— То есть, — Гарри старается говорить спокойнее: — вы поедете со мной в Майами?  
  
Бровь возвращается на место, ухмылка исчезает. Снейп смотрит не на Гарри, а куда-то поверх его головы.  
  
— Доктор Поттер. Уму непостижимо, как нашей клинике удалось заполучить такого высококлассного специалиста. С вашими знаниями, опытом, квалификацией надо в Мэйо работать, а не здесь. Как быстро вы поставили диагноз вчерашнему пациенту! Я-то думал, пришёл очередной нытик, вообразивший у себя депрессию. Хотел отправить его домой, но вы…  
  
— Вы чего? — удивлённо шепчет Гарри.  
  
—…с первого взгляда определили опухоль головного мозга. Спасли человеку жизнь. Те, кто попал к вам на консультацию сегодня — настоящие счастливчики. Жаль, что вы принимаете всего два часа.  
  
За спиной у Гарри слышится непонятный шорох. Нет, понятный. И поворачиваться не надо, чтобы осознать весь масштаб снейповской подлости.  
  
— Спокойнее, спокойнее. Не волнуйтесь, доктор Поттер никого не оставит без помощи.  
  
— Это нечестно.  
  
— Пациент вправе выбрать, к кому обратиться, — на руки Гарри приземляется дополнительная стопка папок, — набирайтесь опыта, доктор Поттер. Это лучший подарок, который вы можете мне сделать. Не считая свободного от пациентов утра, конечно.  
  
Гарри оглядывается: две линии из доверчивых жертв рекламы, временно распавшись на точки, пытаются перестроиться в одну. Но пока выходит только ругающаяся кривая. От её хвоста отделяется маленькая старушка, которая, с завидной для своего возраста быстротой, оказывается рядом с Гарри. К папкам в его руках добавляется тяжёлая шуба из меха неизвестного животного, а локоть фиксируется стальной хваткой опухших пальцев.  
  
— Как вы сейчас были похожи на моего Фрэнки.  
  
— Вашего мужа? — Гарри понимает, что теперь он весь день будет пахнуть ретро-ароматом: смесью антимоли и цветочных духов.  
  
— На моего любимого котика. Ласковый дурачок. У него были такие же зелёные глазки и встрёпанная шёрстка.  
  
— Мэм…  
  
Но Гарри не слушают.  
  
— Когда мой муж, чтоб его там черти… Ох, простите, приходил домой, Фрэнки всегда выбегал его встречать. Заглядывал в глаза, жалобно мяукал, путался под ногами — вот совсем как вы сейчас вились вокруг этого сердитого мистера — но мой бедный котик получал лишь пинок под зад. Муж был ре…  
  
Дальше не слушает уже Гарри.  
  
«Вот как это выглядит со стороны: надоедливый кошак с жалобными глазками. Мешаюсь под ногами, говорите? Знаешь что, Снейп, я больше ни полшага к тебе не сделаю. Сам ко мне придёшь»._  
  
Принятое решение оправдывает колючесть взгляда и остроту угла скрещённых на груди рук, но не объясняет, почему Гарри мёрзнет возле небольшой сцены у супермаркета, готовясь ко второму за полгода контакту с прессой.  
  
— Вы точно запомнили текст? — представитель спонсора, явно африканский родственник Локхарта, смотрит на него с тревогой. — Вы получаете билеты потому…  
  
— Потому что хрустел хрустящими хрустишками, — устало кивает Гарри.  
  
— С удовольствием хрустели. И вы купили, — широкие ноздри гневно раздуваются, — вы купили сто пачек хрустишек, а не… а не… У-ух! У меня язык не поворачивается это произнести!  
  
«Какие мы нежные».  
  
Настроение портится так же стремительно, как темнеет небо, обещающее новую порцию снега. Несмотря на пасмурную погоду, людей у супермаркета собирается всё больше и больше.  
  
«Точно, сегодня же будут какие-то знаменитости, — вспоминает Гарри, — кажется, парень с того рекламного плаката про часы. А, вон он стоит».  
  
— Поприветствуем чемпионов! — микрофон в руках ведущего выдаёт недружелюбный скрип. — Гордость Принстонского университета. Лучший среди игроков в американский футбол девяносто седьмого года. Он играл за наших «Принстонских тигров», он принёс нам победу в Суперкубке. Единственный квотербек, пробежавший девяносто один ярд, не выпуская мяч, — дамы, вы готовы? — неотразимый Седрик Диггори!  
  
«Красивый, — мрачно констатирует Гарри, закрывая уши от женского визга, — только слишком ухоженный и бледный. Ему бы скулы поострее, глаза потемнее, и нос у него не той кривизны, и улыбка слишком открытая».  
  
Словно в угоду его воображению мимо проходит и поднимается на сцену черноволосый молодой человек с грубыми резными чертами лица и сурово сжатыми губами.  
  
— Сейчас он играет за «Чикагских медведей», но десять лет назад он был нашим «Принстонским тигром». Раннинбек, чей пас привёл нас к победе, Виктор Кра-а-м!  
  
Крам восторга у женской части публики не вызывает, получая лишь вежливые аплодисменты.  
  
«Надо же, я думал все футболисты — амбалы, а этот вполне ничего, не сильно-то и перекачанный. Ему бы волосы подлиннее, и взгляд у него… нет иронии, что ли. И руки. Вот у Снейпа… Стоп. Приехали. Хватит всех с ним сравнивать».  
  
— Тук-тук, тук-тук. Вы слышите этот звук? — ведущий тычет себя в грудь микрофоном. — Это моё сердце сходит с ума от предвкушения встречи с ней. Прекрасной, очаровательной, сногсшибательной девушкой, чей шпагат способен довести до обморока, капитаном команды чирлидеров девяносто седьмого года — Флёр Делакур!  
  
Немногочисленные мужчины присвистывают вслед уверенно шагающей по сцене стройной блондинке.  
  
«Ладно, — Гарри заносит ногу над ступенькой, — сейчас пятнадцать секунд позора, и билеты будут моими. Съезжу в Майами с Роном или подарю их кому-нибудь».  
  
— И, перед тем, как начать церемонию открытия нового отдела нашего супермаркета, хочу пригласить на сцену победителя лотереи от всевкусных хрустящих хрустишек — кстати, первого за последние десять лет — Гарри Поттера.  
  
В полной тишине Гарри обменивается рукопожатием с Диггори, который, судя по рассеянному взгляду, мыслями пребывает где-то далеко, трясёт холодную мозолистую ладонь Крама и с удивлением отмечает, что рука у мисс Делакур мокрая и дрожащая.  
  
— Итак, наш счастливчик, — микрофон чуть не выскальзывает у Гарри из рук, — как же вы получили бесплатные билеты на Суперкубок?  
  
Гарри старается смотреть поверх зрителей, на горизонт.  
  
— Я…  
  
— О, боже! — стоящая в первом ряду женщина прижимает ладонь ко рту.  
  
—…хрустел…  
  
В глазах пожилого мужчины напротив застывает панический ужас.  
  
—…хрустящими…  
  
— Забыли «с удовольствием»! — беззвучно шепчет «афролокхарт».  
  
За спиной что-то с глухим стуком падает. Потом ещё раз и ещё.  
  
—…хру…  
  
— Да помогите же им! Здесь есть врач?  
  
— Я врач, — звучит из колонок чей-то гнусавый голос.  
  
Гарри с недоумением смотрит по сторонам: перепуганные лица, вспышки камер, плотоядная улыбка ярко накрашенной блондинки, пристальный взгляд мужчины, чьё лицо обезображено рубцами — всё это, а ещё три тела, лежащие на сцене, наводят подозрение, что он, сам того не желая, снова во что-то влип.  
  
  
***  
  
— А скажите мне, доктор Поттер, это одна из национальных британских черт: сохраняя невозмутимо-невинное лицо, сеять смерть и разрушения?  
  
— Вы о чём вообще? — ворчит Гарри, оттягивая воротник рубашки.  
  
Утреннее солнце, припекающее спину, Снейп, уже пятнадцать минут смакующий статью «Их безразличие — наши жизни», газета с фотографией вчерашней сцены на сцене, и Рон с Гермионой, обменивающиеся весёлыми взглядами, заставляют его щёки и шею пылать, как при лихорадке.  
  
— Я про одну старушенцию, которой стоит лишь выбраться из своей деревни, как вокруг начинают множиться трупы, а ещё про яйцеголового коротышку, которому среди людей и появляться нельзя, кто-нибудь непременно помрёт. Неужели не читали?  
  
— Он француз, а не англичанин. Давайте ещё начитанностью померяемся.  
  
— Он бельгиец, Поттер. Боюсь, и в этой области вы мне безнадёжно проиграете.  
  
— Чтобы оценить, нужно увидеть и попробовать. А вы, сэ-э-р, хоть раз бы перешли от слов к делу.  
  
— С вами соревноваться, По-о-ттер, всё равно, что у младенца с мозговой дисфункцией погремушку отбирать.  
  
— Перестаньте, — Гермиона уже освоила не только тон профессионального миротворца, но и жесты, — насколько я знаю, они даже в сознание приходили. Да, Гарри?  
  
— Да, пока мы ждали парамедиков, Диггори очнулся. Он ещё за руку меня схватил и сказал: «Кубок, я не… не…», а потом отключился.  
  
— Интересно, что с ними?  
  
— Какая разница, — газета летит в корзину для бумаг, — стандартное отравление наркотической дрянью. Если Поттер не бросится снова пожимать им руки, то завтра они отправятся из нашего курорта домой, помытые изнутри и снаружи.  
  
— При чём тут я!  
  
— Гарри, — Рон морщит лоб, словно стараясь что-то понять, — а ты…  
  
— Добре съм. Север, може ли минута... насаме?  
  
Все синхронно поворачиваются в сторону двери, откуда прозвучали странные звуки. На пороге стоит мужчина в длинном пальто, чем-то отдалённо похожий на Снейпа. По крайней мере, смотрит он на всех с такой же неприязнью.  
  
— Игорь? Каква изненада! Дьлго време не съм те виждал. — выдаёт Снейп ответную шифровку и выходит вслед за гостем в коридор.  
  
— Что это было? — фыркает Рон. — Тайный язык пришельцев с планеты крючконосых?  
  
— Это был болгарский, — укоризненно качает головой Гермиона, — не думала, что Снейп его знает.  
  
Гарри, подталкиваемый непонятной тревогой, подходит к незакрытой жалюзи стене. Незнакомец начинает что-то бурно втолковывать Снейпу. Пусть Гарри не слышит, о чём ведётся разговор, но эмоции, появляющиеся на лице начальника, читает с лёгкостью. Вот недовольное «Сколько я буду слушать этот бред?» сменяется заинтересованным «А что я получу взамен?», после переходит в «Мне это совсем неинтересно», почему-то сопровождаемое утвердительным кивком. У болгарина при этом случается всплеск яростной жестикуляции. Он подвигается к Снейпу и…  
  
Нет, они не начинают целоваться, срывая друг с друга одежду, обниматься или махать кулаками. В масштабах мироздания и нормальных людских отношений ничего страшного не происходит. Просто в процессе спора один хватает другого за руку. Но…  
  
Но Гарри впервые за всё время общения со Снейпом видит как к нему кто-то прикасается. И от осознания, что этот кто-то может с лёгкостью нарушить личное пространство такого закрытого человека, не получив при этом по физиономии, на мгновенье становится трудно дышать.  
  
Он едва успевает отступить к столу до прихода отвратительно довольного Снейпа, бодро заявляющего:  
  
— Я беру всех троих.  
  
— Этих спортсменов? Но почему?  
  
— «Почему» не то слово, какое я хотел бы услышать от тебя, Уизли.  
  
— Вы минуту назад говорили, что это обычное отравление.  
  
— А теперь я говорю, что отравление необычное. Ведь наш бесполезный токсикологический тест как всегда чист. Поэтому Грейнджер — Чикагский Медведь, Поттер — Королева Помпонов, Уизли — Мистер Совершенство. Начнёте с осмотра места происшествия и опроса свидетелей. Мне нужно знать всё: что они ели, где были, с кем разговаривали. Марки стирального порошка, дезодоранта, косметики, хранит ли кто-нибудь из них уран под кроватью — полный обыск на предмет малейших совпадений. Даю два часа.  
  
— А вы что будете делать?  
  
— А я займусь самым сложным — буду думать.  
  
Гермиона, вздохнув, начинает складывать документы в сумку, Рон тянется к куртке. Сам Гарри даже подниматься со стула не спешит.  
  
— Как вы себе это представляете?  
  
— Мыслительный процесс, Поттер? Я бы попытался объяснить, да вы всё равно не поймёте.  
  
— Я про обыск! Мы не полицейские! Если нас арестуют? Что тогда?  
  
— Тогда самым тяжёлым для меня будет необходимость читать имена на бейджах новых болванов, которых я найму вместо вас.  
  
— Какой же вы… — на Гарри внезапно находит странное обессиливание.  
  
— Да, Поттер! И советую об этом не забывать!  
  
— Подождите,— Рон застывает с наполовину надетой курткой, — Гарри, я так и не понял, а что ты там делал? На сцене?  
  
— А? — теряется Гарри от неожиданной смены темы. — Получал бесплатные билеты на Суперкубок.  
  
— Как «бесплатные»?  
  
— Я их выиграл. В лотерею от хрустящих хрустишек. Ты не слушал?  
  
— Почему мне ничего не сказал? — хмурится Рон. — Скинулись бы. Ты, наверное, ящика четыре этих чипсов купил.  
  
— Один.  
  
— Ящик?  
  
— Пакет.  
  
— Ого, — улыбается Гермиона, — и сразу выиграл. Вот редкостное везение.  
  
— О, да. Везение у доктора Поттера редкостное. Я бы даже сказал идиотическое.  
  
Гарри вздрагивает, будто ему за шиворот сыпанули снега.  
  
— Он, случайно купив одну — да, Уизли — одну пачку этих отходов нефтепереработки, съел их, даже не выходя из супермаркета, а упаковку в копию Кубка Ломбарди…  
  
«Замолчи! Какого чёрта я тебе рассказал!»  
  
—…швырнул только потому, что принял его за мусорное ведро.  
  
— Я думал это акция! — взрывается Гарри. — Забота об экологии! Переработка упаковки! Поэтому и бросил в эту чашу.  
  
— Не чашу, а кубок Винса Ломбарди! — кажется, все впервые видят, как Рон краснеет не от смеха. — А тебя не смутило, что там имя нужно написать? Да и зачем тебе билеты? Ты же тачдаун от тачбека не отличишь! Я ведь тебе говорил, что пытался их достать? Их же раскупают в первые дни за бешеные деньги. Нельзя просто взять и получить билеты на Суперкубок бесплатно!  
  
— Рон! Ничего, что нас пациенты ждут?  
  
— Какие пациенты, Грейнджер. У нас тут страдания обделённого ребёнка из многодетной семьи.  
  
— Вы не можете не пнуть, да? А ты, — Рон с такой силой дёргает куртку, что слышится треск, — не ожидал от тебя. Случайно кинул. Ври больше.  
  
— Что это с ним? — Гермиона поворачивается к ошарашенному Гарри.  
  
— Понятия не имею.  
  
***  
  
Ни Гарри, ни Гермионе не приходится переодеваться в горничных и прятаться от видеокамер.  
  
Электронный ключ от двухместного номера в «Принстон Инн» Гарри получает от сестры пациентки — Габриэль.  
  
Гермиона едет в «Палмер Инн», где остановился Крам. «Жуткая дыра! — слышит Гарри возмущённый голос в трубке. — У меня уже аппликаторы для сбора проб закончились. Давай дальше. Средство для бритья…»  
  
«Никаких совпадений».  
  
Гарри — пусть ему совершенно не хочется этого делать — набирает номер Рона, но тот сбрасывает звонок. Приходится выписывать все названия в блокнот, теряя драгоценное время. А его, исходя из мельком просмотренных данных в карте, у их пациентов немного.  
  
Он закрывает дверь безликого гостиничного номера, куда вчера заселились сёстры Делакур. Осмотр завершён. Примерный распорядок дня пациентки у него есть. Остался опрос свидетелей.  
  
Но каких? Тех, кто был у супермаркета? Из всех лиц, кроме «афролокхарта», он помнит только журналистку. Но с ней уже состоялся «замечательный» обмен любезностями. Он ей «не мешайтесь под ногами», а она ему статью про «бездушного доктора Поттера». Если бы ему сейчас попался кто-нибудь, чьё лицо бы он узнал. Вроде того типа с рубцами на щеках, который… как раз направляется через холл к ресторану.  
  
«Как удачно! — Гарри, забыв о приличиях, разглядывает высокого полного, одетого в кожаный плащ, мужчину, который не сказать, что хромает, но всё же идёт как-то неровно. — Такая странная походка. Как будто у него протез».  
  
— Гидравлический, с микропроцессором, — хлопает себя по бедру объект пристального внимания, — с таким любая лестница не страшна.  
  
— Ой, извините. Я не…  
  
— Ладно-ладно. А ты у нас оказывается не только любитель хрустишек, но и врач-эмигрант?  
  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
  
Обладатель супер-протеза кивает в сторону, и Гарри, обернувшись, холодеет от ужаса — с газетной стойки на него взирают десятки чёрно-белых докторов Поттеров.  
  
— Ненавижу журналистов.  
  
— Зря ты так, сынок, и от газетчиков иногда есть польза. Присядем? Ах, я же не представился, — к Гарри тянется широкая ладонь, — Аластор Муди.  
  
— Гарри Поттер.  
  
— Гарри Поттер. — «Р» гулким эхом катится по пустому холлу вместе с жалобным скрипом кресла на тонких ножках, куда грузно опускается мистер Муди. — Этих троих несчастных отвезли в твою клинику? И как они?  
  
— Эм…  
  
— Знаю, — отмахивается от Гарри собеседник, — врачебная тайна. Я вашего брата уважаю. Много лет назад сам попал в аварию. Собирали по частям. Но глаз и нога — небольшая плата за новую жизнь.  
  
«Ещё и глаз! А выглядит как настоящий!»  
  
— Только не видит ничего, — на широком лице появляется усмешка. Должно быть, Гарри снова засмотрелся.  
  
— Вы знаете их? Диггори, Крама и Делакур?  
  
— Да я всех этих горе-спортсменов знаю.  
  
— Почему «горе?» Вы были тренером?  
  
— И тренером тоже, — мистер Муди вытягивает протезированную ногу и расслабленно откидывается на спинку кресла, складывая руки на животе, — до аварии. В девяносто девятом перешёл в антидопинговый комитет. А назвал так потому, что, не они конкретно, но большинство превратили спорт непонятно во что. Амфетамин, станозолол, «метан» — чего на моей памяти только не было. И катетеры себе вставляли. Но ни одному меня провести не удалось. Вот они, — колебание воздуха — и мясистые пальцы сжимаются в кулак прямо перед лицом Гарри, — где все у меня были!  
  
Мистер Муди снова откидывается назад, явно довольный произведённым эффектом, а Гарри, моргнув от удивления, верит, что такого человека точно не обманешь.  
  
— Даже прозвище мне в те времена придумали — Грозный Глаз. Сейчас я обычный пенсионер. Бывает, консультирую иногда. Подай-ка, сынок, газету.  
  
—Вы, наверное, с ними и приходили встретиться? — Гарри с отвращением передаёт пахнущий свежей типографской краской «Еженедельник Принстона». — Они не пытались вас обмануть, когда учились здесь?  
  
— Тогда нет. Тоже мне, знаменитости, — хмыкает мистер Муди, — из Диггори ещё могло что-то получиться, но он предпочёл стать актёришкой в сопливых сериалах. Девчонка до сих пор ногами машет — фитнесс-тренер. Крам неплох, да. Но его карьера на исходе. Кто знает, как они живут сейчас? В больших городах много соблазнов. Мало ли с какими проходимцами связались. Да и у нас, — он переворачивает страницу, послюнив сначала палец, — своих прощелыг хватает. Вот, к примеру, Людо этот, Бэгмен. Хорош глава департамента спорта — то форму для наших команд контрабандой провозит, то удобрениями торгует. Да всё с одной машины. Его собственной. Полный кретин.  
  
— Мне пора, — Гарри кидает взгляд на круглые настенные часы. Слушать жалобы на неизвестного Бэгмена у него нет времени, и, похоже, от мистера Муди он вряд ли ещё что-то узнает.  
  
— Рад знакомству, Поттер. Загляну как-нибудь в твою больницу, — слышится из-за газеты.  
  
***  
  
За окном такси, везущего Гарри в клинику, мелькают улицы с редкими островками нерастаявшего льда, спешащие и прогуливающиеся люди, злосчастный супермаркет, куда он не будет ходить по меньшей мере месяц. Да, Гарри удивился, когда кассир спросила его имя, а затем написала на талончике, приклеенном к пачке чипсов. Удивился и забыл. А уже на выходе, увидев, что люди кидают пустые упаковки в штуковину, похожую на лопнувшую посередине дыню на подставке — откуда ему было знать, что так (только без прорези) выглядит знаменитый кубок футболистов? — тоже бросил, в полной уверенности, что перед ним специальный мусорный контейнер. Слов охранника: «Вы куда? Сейчас же начнётся розыгрыш!» он вообще не понял, и только когда из «мусорки» вылетела бумажка, а потом странный тип закричал в микрофон «Гарри Поттер!» — вот тогда он уже начал догадываться, что случайно отхватил какой-то приз.  
  
И как потом обрадовался возможности побыть вдвоём и посмотреть другой город вместе с… Вместе с кем-нибудь.  
  
Но Снейп это Снейп. Его поведение совсем не удивляет. Только Гарри совершенно не понимает, как вести себя дальше. Отрицать свой интерес, равно как и пытаться забыть — бесполезно и глупо. Это он уже проходил. Способы пробить снейповскую защиту пока не находятся. Привычные словесные поединки ни к чему не приводят, но и молча подчиняться, совсем не хочется.  
  
Такси обгоняет мотоцикл, пробуждая в памяти воспоминания о той поездке, на Рождество. Которая, наверное, ему всё-таки приснилась. Слишком уж невероятной она теперь кажется.  
  
— Эй, мистер! Приехали.  
  
Расплатившись, Гарри спешит к главному входу в клинику. Время, отведённое на размышления о личной жизни, закончилось. Пора думать о пациентах.  
  
***  
  
«Положи его. Просто положи на стол. Немедленно!»  
  
Хоть Гарри очень старается, сосредоточиться на обсуждении он не может.  
  
А всё дело в мяче. В красно-сером мяче непонятного назначения. Слишком большом для тенниса и маленьком для лакросса. Человек, крутящий его в руках, таким образом себя успокаивает. Но Гарри эти движения причиняют столько неудобств, что скоро придётся бежать в туалет, прикрываясь папкой.  
  
Ведь ему нравится всё: как указательный медленно поглаживает ворсистую поверхность, как все пальцы разом нежно сжимают серое полушарие, как большой потирает красный бок, переходя через белую линию и возвращаясь, как мяч бессознательно подносят к лицу, невесомо прикасаясь к нему губами. А ведь эти пальцы и губы могли бы так же гладить и трогать совсем другое. И стресс бы тогда снял не один человек, а два. Но пока…  
  
— Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, — он ёрзает на стуле, отодвигаясь от Гермионы, — просто жарко.  
  
Отчаявшись заставить себя смотреть на доску, а не на длинные пальцы, Гарри закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в недовольный голос:  
  
— Я просил вас раскопать самые грязные секреты наших знаменитостей, а вы принесли мне официальные биографии. Я, не покидая клиники, получил не только расписанный по минутам день Мистера Совершенство, но и полный фотоотчёт его вчерашних похождений. Поблагодарим дежурящих на первом этаже фанаток. Итак, — слышится постукивание маркера о доску, и Гарри открывает глаза, облегчённо выдыхая, — отравление произошло между часом дня и пятью вечера — скорее даже в половине пятого — когда все трое участвовали в ярмарке тщеславия на городском стадионе.  
  
— Это была благотворительная фотосессия, организованная департаментом культуры и спорта.  
  
— Я же так и сказал. Какие общие симптомы у всех, Грейнджер?  
  
— Стойкое сужение зрачков. Кровь и давление в норме. Тахикардия. Беспамятство, сменяющееся возбуждением. В приёмном им поставили диагноз «отравление опиатами», но реакции на атропин и налоксон нет.  
  
— Уже есть. Я увеличил дозу атропина. Мы исключили ботулизм, укусы ядовитых змей и насекомых. Симптомы указывают, что страдает центральная нервная система, то есть мы имеем дело с нейротоксикантом. Осталось только определить — с каким и найти антидот.  
  
— С чего вы взяли, что отравление случилось в полпятого? Откуда такая точность?  
  
— «С чего вы взяли», сэр. Я решил так потому, что из десятков людей, находившихся на стадионе, пострадала только наша троица, а промежуток с четырёх до пяти — единственное время, когда она не была под прицелами взглядов своих поклонников.  
  
— Поня-я-тно, — с одинаковой интонацией произносят Гарри и Гермиона, — вы уверены, что они сами приняли какой-то препарат. Видите в людях только плохое.  
  
— Они слишком идеальны — отличники Принстона, Лига Плюща. Не виделись с выпускного. Вот и отметили встречу новинками фарм-индустрии.  
  
— Это лишь ваши догадки, — усмехается Гермиона, — медицинских доказательств нет.  
  
— Новинки, Грейнджер. В том-то и дело. Да, медицинских нет, но есть поведенческие. По записям, в четыре часа наши звёзды заперлись в раздевалке. Дама выбежала оттуда через двадцать минут, а мужчины вышли спустя сорок. Вид у всех был — как тут написано — «взволнованный», «растрёпанный», «как под кайфом». О чём это говорит?  
  
— О том, что они хорошо по… — нет, Гарри не будет сейчас смотреть на Снейпа. Только на мяч. — Провели время.  
  
— Поттер?  
  
— М-м. Не виделись с выпускного, да? Что же их так взволновало? Может, страсть, подавлявшаяся десять лет и вспыхнувшая вновь?  
  
— Сразу между тремя?  
  
Даже глумливый голос Рона не собьёт Гарри с настроя отомстить за мяч и многое другое. Главное, не торопиться, а говорить спокойно и медленно. Сколько позволят.  
  
— Между двумя. Поэтому девушка и ушла. Наверное, ей нравился один из них, но вчера она узнала правду. А правда в том, что сопротивляться притяжению бесполезно. Сначала кажется, это такая ерунда — все эти взгляды, фантазии. Никто же не узнает и не запретит. Но чем больше позволяешь себе смотреть, тем труднее заставить себя остановиться. Тем более вы в одной команде. Соблазн велик. Вроде бы протяни руку, и желаемое станет твоим. Но из-за собственной неуверенности тебе достаются лишь «случайные» прикосновения, а ими голод уже не утолить. Тебя сдерживает лишь страх. Не наказания или боли. Страх того, что одного раза не хватит, и ты попадёшь в зависимость. Тогда побег представляется лучшим выходом. Но от себя не убежишь. И когда спустя десять лет вы вдруг остаётесь вдвоём в раздевалке… Она наверняка похожа на нашу — с такими серыми металлическими шкафчиками. То все воспоминания: о соскользнувшем полотенце в душе, о сводящем с ума запахе пота после тренировки, о рельефе мышц бьют с беспощадностью хлыста. Вот перед тобой, измученным и одуревшим от возбуждения, снимают футболку, и ты смотришь в глаза, а затем и намного ниже, надеясь, что его безразличие тебя отрезвит, но вдруг видишь… О, этот голод — общий? Всё решается в доли секунды. Ты так долго ждал, что уже неважно — ощутишь ли ты холод металла спиной или грудью. Лишь бы почувствовать жар чужого тела над собой или под собой. Лишь бы заполучить этот твёрдый…  
  
— Пот-тер.  
  
—…повод быть вместе. Чем не объяснение, доктор Снейп? Люди могут быть «как под кайфом» и без помощи препаратов.  
  
Такой зловещей тишины в этом кабинете ещё не было. Сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри решается посмотреть на окружающих: смущённый Рон, совершенно спокойная Гермиона и слегка побледневший Снейп.  
  
— Вы не своим делом занимаетесь, Поттер. — «Этим голосом надо катки замораживать». — Увольняйтесь и пишите пошлые рассказы для порно-сайтов.  
  
— Там даже есть рассказы, сэр? Не знал. Хорошо же вы их изучили, эти сайты.  
  
— Да хватит вам! Нас пациенты ждут!  
  
— Спроси у этого, — Рон внезапно тянется к Гермионе и начинает что-то шептать ей на ухо. Через пару секунд она, удивлённо хмыкнув, обращается к Гарри:  
  
— Рон говорит: «Спроси у этого, когда они потеряли сознание, у них было слюнотечение?»  
  
— Скажи «этому», да, было. А ещё передай, что сбрасывать рабочие звонки — детский сад.  
  
Рон снова наклоняется к Гермионе, и Гарри слышит: «передай этому…»  
  
— Я вам не нейротрансмиттер! — шлёпает она ладонью по столу.  
  
— Наконец-то мы заговорили о деле. Уизли, — эта иронически приподнятая бровь не предвещает ничего хорошего, — ты прошепчешь версию мне на ухо или скажешь вслух?  
  
— Просто тут два варианта: или отравление нейролептиками, или фосфорорганическими пестицидами.  
  
— Теперь меня ждёт история, как они почти час посыпали себя в раздевалке средством от клещей?  
  
— В городе недавно был скандал. Даже в газетах писали. Без предупреждения опрыскивали парки, могли и стадион тоже.  
  
— Но тогда отравление было бы массовым, а у нас пострадавших трое. Должно быть что-то, объединяющее только их.  
  
Гарри перебирает фотографии. На них улыбающиеся чемпионы, не знающие, что через несколько часов окажутся в больнице, зелёный искусственный газон, разноцветные флажки, оранжево-чёрные футболки с тигриными мордами…  
  
— Форма! — вскрикивает он. — Только они одеты в спортивную форму. Газета!  
  
Газета лежит в корзине для бумаг. Сама корзина стоит под столом, возле ног в кроссовках и колёсиков кресла.  
  
— Поттер! — и ноги, и колёса внезапно исчезают из поля зрения, а Гарри, вылезая из-под стола, чуть не бьётся головой об его крышку.  
  
— Смотрите! — он расправляет страницы. — Этого человека, Бэгмена, подозревают в незаконной торговле паратионом, и ещё в приобретении спортивной формы без уплаты налогов. Вычислили его по машине, в которой он всё это перевозил. Пестициды вполне могли попасть на форму. Надевали её только наши пациенты. Подходит же?  
  
Все выжидающе смотрят на Снейпа.  
  
— Мне не нравится, — отвечает он после недолгого молчания, — не нравится, что до этого додумался ты. Но вреда не будет, если мы добавим к атропину пралидоксим, не дожидаясь результатов анализов. Начинайте.  
  
***  
  
— …лекарство, необходимое вашей сестре уже везут в клинику. У нас была только одна доза, и мы отдали её мистеру Диггори, так как его состояние близко к критическому. Не волнуйтесь, улучшение наступает спустя час, как вводят препарат.  
  
— Я поняла, доктор Поттер.  
  
В восхитительный голубых глазах мисс Делакур-младшей столько надежды и доверия, что даже Гарри, равнодушный к ангелоподобной красоте, на секунду выпадает из реальности. Что уж говорить о Роне, который каждый раз проходя мимо «пожалуйста, зовите меня Габриэль», спотыкается на ровном месте.  
  
Что происходит и сейчас.  
  
— Я крайне недоволен вашей работой, молодой человек, — за Роном, идущим от палаты к лифту, неотрывно следует отец Мистера Совершенство, Эймос Диггори, — у вас нет результатов анализов, вы строите свою теорию на абсурдных обвинениях против Людо. Да я знаю его с десяток лет! Ваш начальник ни разу не появился у моего сына. А мой сын, между прочим, лучший игрок в американский футбол девяносто седьмого года. Пробежал девяносто один ярд, не выпуская мяч! Он был квотербеком, главным игроком в команде! Где ваш главный? Этот Снейп? Мне срочно нужно увидеть администратора!  
  
— Мы к нему и идём, — вздыхает Рон.  
  
Двери лифта закрываются, и Гарри решает заглянуть в палату Диггори, поговорить с медсестрой, пока там нет Рона.  
  
Но пациент почему-то пребывает в полном одиночестве и… стремительно синеет.  
  
«Кислород!»  
  
Маска в одной руке. Мешок, с подключенным кислородом, — в другой.  
  
«Хорошо хоть пульс есть. Не хочешь дышать сам, мы за тебя подышим. А, вот и медсестра».  
  
— Где вы ходите?!  
  
— Я же на минуту вышла! Я думала, доктор Уизли…  
  
— У нас остановка дыхания. Включайте аппарат.  
  
— Уже!  
  
Наконец лицо Диггори, наполовину скрытое маской, приобретает нормальный цвет.  
  
«Теперь отрегулировать длительность вдоха. И… Готово!»  
  
— Гарри! — взмокший Рон, в отличие от своего пациента, почти задыхается, — пейджер запищал, но лифт…  
  
— Всё в порядке. Он дышит. Мы успели — успокаивающе говорит Гарри, видя в глазах напротив встревоженное: «Мы ошиблись».


	6. дело "Принстонских тигров" ч.2

Обычно Гарри ест быстро. Привычка, взявшая начало в непростом детстве и закрепившаяся нервными годами учёбы, служит у него показателем душевного равновесия, а вот медленное ковыряние с «рисованием пейзажей» из зелени, соуса и картошки — почти сигналом о бедствии.  
  
— Не поешь сейчас — потом некогда будет. Ещё неизвестно, в каком настроении Снейп оттуда выйдет.  
  
Гермиона права. Лучше им быстро перекусить и отдохнуть, пока Рон, Снейп и юрист воюют в администраторском кабинете с Эймосом Диггори. Гарри это понимает, но всё равно продолжает меланхолично водить вилкой по тарелке.  
  
— Ты не думал, — Гермиона критически оглядывает переходящий в абстракцию «пейзаж», — о переводе в другое отделение?  
  
— С чего бы?  
  
— Просто Снейп… Его и так сложно вытерпеть, а в последние дни он совершенно невыносим. Особенно когда дело касается тебя.  
  
«Ещё бы. Мстит за то, что близко подобрался».  
  
— Не думал. Уходить не собираюсь, — уверяет её Гарри, — меня больше беспокоит, как мы с Роном будем дальше работать. Не понимаю, почему он мне не поверил? Погоди, — поднимает он руку, замечая вдохновлённое выражение лица своей подруги, — давай сразу к «таким образом…».  
  
— Я считаю, дело в переносе детского опыта конкуренции между сиблингами и неразрешёнными проблемами, возникшими на фоне неоплаченной идентичности, — авторитетно и немного обиженно заявляет Гермиона.  
  
— А-а, — «понимающе» кивает Гарри, — я примерно так и подумал. А поподробнее?  
  
— Ты же просил «сразу к таким образом». Я схожу, посмотрю, не вышли ли они.  
  
— А я возьму кофе, — говорит он уже… не Гермионе, а незнакомому усатому мужчине.  
  
— Не занято? — слева от Гарри приземляется поднос с тарелками. — Извините, вы, кажется, закончили? — нависают над ним с правой стороны.  
  
«Других свободных столиков нет?» — но вспыхнувшее возмущение стихает, едва он поднимает голову: — Ничего себе!  
  
Или больничный кафетерий остался в городе единственным местом, где подают еду, или здесь сегодня предлагают что-то необычайно вкусное — какая бы ни была причина, кофе Гарри может получить, лишь пробравшись через толпу и отстояв длиннющую очередь, на что нет ни времени, ни желания. Но идти в кабинет к Снейпу? Уж лучше попытать счастья здесь.  
  
— Доктор Поттер? — нежный голос с едва уловимым акцентом выводит Гарри из задумчивого транса.  
  
— Мисс… Э… Габриэль, — всё-таки ему ужасно неловко перед сестрой пациентки из-за задержки в лечении, — мы пока в процессе обсуждения…  
  
— Я знаю, — мягко улыбается она, — я просто спустилась за кофе.  
  
— О, вы тоже? Я вам принесу, — по-джентльменски предлагает Гарри, соображая как бы прорваться к автомату.  
  
— Лучше я. Меня быстрей пропустят.  
  
После этих загадочных слов мисс Делакур исчезает в толпе, а Гарри, провожая взглядом стройную фигуру в джинсах и голубом джемпере, впервые в жизни жалеет, что не может влюбиться в такую милую девушку. Вот от кого точно никогда не получишь порцию вербального яда.  
  
— Держите, — спустя несколько минут Гарри протягивают стаканчик.  
  
— Спасибо, Габриэль. Я вас уже спрашивал, но, может, вы ещё что-нибудь вспомнили о вчерашнем дне?  
  
— Да я всё вам уже рассказала. До обеда Флёр была в хорошем настроении, а потом немного нервничала, но… Ой, вас зовёт доктор Грейнджер.  
  
— Да, — он тоже замечает остановившуюся у входа в кафетерий Гермиону, — я скоро приду к вам с новостями. Ещё раз спасибо за кофе!  
  
Пробный глоток — эспрессо, негорячий — и Гарри, сняв крышку, опрокидывает в себя желанный напиток.  
  
«Фу-у!»  
  
Тёплый, безумно горький, оставивший во рту мерзкий привкус — неужели кофе из автомата всегда таким был?  
  
Скривившись, он бросает стаканчик в урну и спешит к Гермионе, чтобы встретиться со Снейпом и Роном у лифта.  
  
— Ну что? — слышит он шёпот за спиной. — Что решили?  
  
— Запретили заходить к нему в палату.  
  
— Но в чём причина?  
  
— Грейнджер, — Снейп, ухмыляясь, разглядывает их отражения в закрывшихся дверях лифта, — у тебя ведь в школе было хорошо с математикой?  
  
— Не хорошо, а отлично.  
  
— Тогда реши мне задачку. Обычно гениальность детектива прямо пропорциональна тупости его помощника. Так во сколько возрастёт эта самая гениальность, если таких помощников у детектива трое?  
  
— А раздутое самомнение мы в расчёт не берём?  
  
— Если только ваше, Поттер. Кстати, кто подкинул вам статью про пестициды?  
  
— Никто не подкидывал, — ощетинивается Гарри.  
  
— Грейнджер, условия слегка меняются: один помощник просто никчёмен, а двое других обладают безмозглостью, возведённой в квадрат.  
  
Лифт останавливается, выпуская озадаченных «математиков» на второй этаж.  
  
— Так вы скажете, что произошло?  
  
— Очевидно, рассказы папаши мистера Совершенство так надоели доктору Уизли, что тот решил его успокоить, но слегка промахнулся, вкалывая диазепам.  
  
— Диазепам? — удивляется Гермиона, но потом, кивнув, добавляет: — Нет, всё верно. Атропин, пралидоксим и диазепам — применяют комплексом при отравлении фосфорорганическими пестицидами.  
  
Снейп, шумно выдыхая, на секунду запрокидывает голову, открывая взгляду Гарри длинную шею.  
  
— Приплюсуем к двум безмозглым и тебя, Грейнджер, вместе с небогатым умом отравителем.  
  
— Каким ещё отравителем?!  
  
На их общий изумлённый вопль оборачиваются проходящие мимо люди.  
  
— Запаниковавшим. Действовавшим спонтанно. Выбравшим недостаточную дозировку. Понадеявшимся — не без оснований — что его неудавшееся дело завершим мы. Что нам почти удалось. Сначала — бесполезное лечение, затем — практически убивающее. Доктор Уизли, — Рон вздрагивает и отворачивается, — остановился на одной версии…  
  
«Моей».  
  
— …не подумав о второй. Но нам повезло, и теперь мы знаем ответ. Это отравление нейролептиками. Угнетение дыхания произошло из-за наложения диазепама на клозапин.  
  
— Выписывают при шизофрении и эмоциональных расстройствах, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— У нас его редко назначают, выбирая более «мягкие» препараты, но в Восточной Европе он популярен. Симптомы отравления немного схожи с отравлением опиатами, и очень похожи на отравление ФОС.  
  
— Делайте новые тесты, и начинайте курс галантамина. Так что, Поттер? Откуда пришла «светлая» мысль про газету?  
  
— Я сам додумался. Единственный, кто упоминал эту статью сегодня, был мистер Муди, их бывший тренер. Но он просто читал газету вслух. Подозревать и обвинять, — Гарри переводит взгляд с синего пиджака на небритый подбородок, а затем, осмелев, на чёрные глаза, — дело полиции, а не наше.  
  
— Полиция, — и в голосе, и во взгляде — сплошное презрение, — сборище идиотов. Почему же родственники не обратились туда сразу, Поттер? Вот и спросите у папаши.  
  
— Мы меняемся? — впервые за всё время подаёт голос Рон.  
  
— Нет, — Снейп указывает тростью на лифт, — на Поттере оба пациента, а ты будешь нужен мне для другого дела.  
  
«Отлично, — морщится Гарри, — мне теперь бегать от одного к другому и слушать о подвигах Диггори в девяносто седьмом году».  
  
***  
  
Но выслушивать ему приходится лишь оскорбления.  
  
— Нужно продолжать лечение, — пытается убедить он Эймоса Диггори, нервно меряющего шагами палату, — сердце не выдержит.  
  
— Вы не притронетесь к моему сыну, пока не принесёте результаты анализов, и пока я не получу одобрение врача из Мэйо.  
  
— Вы понимаете, сколько времени мы потеряем?  
  
— А вы понимаете, что ваши диагнозы — один безумнее другого? То какая-то отравленная форма, то наркотики. Выпытываете у меня подробности жизни Седрика. Зачем? Сдать журналистам?  
  
— Собрать анамнез.  
  
«Интересно, его сын такой же упёртый?» Слова Диггори всё же не злят и не раздражают. Гарри выслушивает их благодушно, совершенно не сомневаясь в своей правоте. «Наверное, это и есть профессионализм, — усмехается он, — я просто перешёл на новый уровень».  
  
— Эй, — у мистера Диггори при этом смешно округляются глаза, — советуйтесь хоть с мэром, хоть с кем, но тех двоих, — Гарри показывает большим пальцем за стенку, — ждёт выздоровление, а его, — кивает он на пациента, — электроды в сердце и трубка в горло. И не забудьте потом рассказать журналистам и полиции, как вы не давали врачам спасти сына.  
  
Мистер Диггори несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, чем веселит Гарри ещё больше. Он с трудом сдерживается, стараясь не рассмеяться в голос при виде забавно колыхающегося подбородка и покрывающихся розовыми пятнами щёк.  
  
— Сегодня, — Диггори садится рядом с кроватью и берёт сына за руку, — должна была пройти пресс-конференция. Я не знаю, что Седрик хотел сказать, но… Мне нужно подумать, — внезапно выдыхает он.  
  
— Выбор за вами. Я зайду через час.  
  
«Он сдался, — радуется Гарри, — я его убедил. Я всё могу. Я как Снейп. Нет, я лучше Снейпа».  
  
Да, он может всё. Разбудить красавицу? Легко! Пусть не поцелуем, а инъекцией, но результат-то один:  
  
— Га-би, — цвет глаз у мисс Делакур-старшей столь же восхитителен, как и у младшей, а вот цвет лица — пока не очень.  
  
— Получилось! Доктор Поттер, получилось! — Габриэль бросается к сестре, обнимает её, кидается к Гарри, целует его в щёку. — Вы спасли мою сестру!  
  
— Спас, — смеётся он, пожимая тонкую руку, — конечно, спас.  
  
Да, Гарри может всё. Он Творец своей Вселенной. Прекрасной, изумительной Вселенной. Почему он раньше не замечал, что работает в самой красивой клинике на Земле? Здесь всё сияет. Здесь самые лучшие люди.  
  
«Надо зайти к Гермионе!»  
  
— Как дела? — он опирается рукой на дверь. «Чикагский медве-е-дь, улыбнись!»  
  
— Всё хорошо, — улыбается вместо «медведя» Гермиона, — препарат подействовал. А у тебя?  
  
— Отлично. Превосходно. Супер-пупер.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Зачем он вообще сюда пришёл? У него ведь совсем нет времени. Ему нужно идти. Работать. Он столько всего может.  
  
— С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
Как он раньше не видел, что Гермиона красивая? Ей так идут эти кудряшки, белый халат, шариковые ручки в кармане.  
  
— Ты, — он хлопает её по плечу, — такая… заботливая. Умная. Я так рад, так рад, что мы вместе работаем! Ты всё так классно рассказываешь, и про идентичность, и про станцию, и про атмосферный шлюз, и про оленей! Олени! Ха-ха-ха!  
  
— Что у тебя с глазами?  
  
— Некогда, — отмахивается Гарри.  
  
Он полон сил. Сила плещется в нём, пузырится, пульсирует, заставляет сжимать и разжимать кулаки, идти вперёд. Бежать!  
  
— Подожди!  
  
Ему некогда ждать. Коридор. Ещё коридор. Лестница.  
  
Наконец-то он знает. Главное — это настрой! Тогда всё получится. Щёлк! Внутри него переключатель. Щёлк! Просто повернуть его. Щёлк! Он неукротимый сгусток энергии. Он мощь и всемогущество. Он… ничего не видит.  
  
«Очки потерял, — смеётся Гарри, общупывая лицо, — нет, на месте. А если снять?»  
  
Снять — размытые пятна. Надеть — размытые пятна. Снять. Надеть. Снять… Зачем ему очки?  
  
— Упс! — кажется, он летит.  
  
— Гар-р-и, — большая тень обнимает его поперёк груди, — ты расскажешь мне правду, Гар-р-и?  
  
— Расскажу, — никуда он не летит, а стоит на своих ногах. И ему это так нравится, и голос ему нравится. Приятный. Только чей?  
  
— Зачем ты приехал в Принстон, Гарри? Скажи мне правду.  
  
— Скажу, — вздох, — скажу.  
  
— Ну же, Гарри.  
  
— Стоило бы помыть стены в моём кабинете, — проникновенно декламирует он, — ржавчину надо бы счистить на инструментах, их все разложить аккуратно…  
  
— Что за… — голос начинает неприлично ругаться, и Гарри заходится смехом, — скажи мне правду.  
  
— Это правда, — какой же голос забавный, — бутылки для химикатов пора бы давно проветрить.  
  
— Хватит! Что ты знаешь об испытаниях… Чёрт!  
  
Тень исчезает, и Гарри чувствует, что лучше бы ему присесть.  
  
— Вот он! Гарри! Стой на месте! Ты сейчас упадёшь!  
  
— Поттер, что смешного в этой стене?  
  
Перед Гарри два пятна: рыже-белое и чёрно-белое. Голоса у них другие. Не такие забавные.  
  
— Ты чего? — рыжее пятно подплывает ближе. — Ты нас не видишь?  
  
— Что он может видеть, — подбородок тянут вверх, и от этого почему-то хочется мурлыкать, — у него глаз — сплошной зрачок. Поттер, какой дряни ты наглотался?  
  
Гарри становится чуть-чуть, совсем немного не смешно.  
  
— Голос, — он крутит головой, — спросите голос.  
  
— Нет здесь кроме нас никого. Слушайте, надо его куда-нибудь отвести. Давайте, к вам в кабинет.  
  
— Вот и тащи его на четвёртый этаж, раз ты такой идиот.  
  
— Тогда в раздевалку. Здесь, на втором.  
  
Локти сжимают, и Гарри пытается вырваться. Ему уже не весело, и у него много дел. Нужно спешить. Или нет?  
  
Он куда-то идёт. Быстро идёт. Ноги начинают заплетаться. Что-то хлопает.  
  
— Гарри, постой спокойно.  
  
— К шкафчику его прислони. С лавочки упадёт. Я схожу за галантамином.  
  
— Психоза боитесь? Я быстрей схожу. Держите его.  
  
— Уизли!  
  
— Смотрите, Гарри падает! Я быстро!  
  
«Гарри падает».  
  
Затылку холодно. Спине холодно. Плечам больно.  
  
— Поттер, — уху тепло, нос щекочет что-то мягкое, — что это был за голос? Что он хотел?  
  
— Правду, — шепчет Гарри чёрному пятну, — зачем Гарри приехал в Принстон.  
  
— А зачем ты приехал в Принстон?  
  
«Бороду отпустить. Больных провожать мнгз… взглядом», — хочется сказать ему. Он подаётся вперёд, пытаясь выпрямиться, но тело не подчиняется, отклоняясь назад. Слышится стук.  
  
«Трость упала. Трость это...»  
  
— Поттер, — затылку горячо, — как ты мне надоел, — спине тепло, — убирайся назад в свой Лондон или откуда ты там, — всему телу тепло, — просто исчезни из моей жизни.  
  
В этом голосе столько усталости, горечи. Они наваливаются, придавливают, заставляют колени подгибаться.  
  
Надо повернуть переключатель на «всё получится». Но он заржавел, и остаётся на отметке «ничего не выйдет».  
  
— Скрипит, — жалуется он на вредный переключатель.  
  
— Что там может скрипеть, в пустой голове?  
  
Кажется, на затылке пишут какое-то послание. Гарри собирает все силы, пробуя его расшифровать.  
  
«Круг. Круг. Линия. Точка. Снова круг. Линия».  
  
Он не понимает, что ему хотят передать, но только бы это не заканчивалось. Ему так тепло. Ему давно не было так тепло.  
  
— Где этот рыжий кретин?  
  
Что-то хлопает. Гарри падает.  
  
— Даже подержать его не могли?!  
  
— Как ты его достал?  
  
— Взял дозу Диггори. С бумажками сами разберётесь.  
  
— Халат с него сними, и рукав рубашки закатай.  
  
— Гарри, не дёргайся.  
  
«Оса. Меня ужалила оса. Я отравлен».  
  
— Пусть Грейнджер сделает анализ. Позвонишь, скажешь результат, и по игре тоже.  
  
— Понял.  
  
Снова что-то хлопает.  
  
— Давай-ка сядем нормально.  
  
Его куда-то тянут. Что за беспокойное рыжее пятно? Рыжее. Рыжий — это Рон. Рон привёл его сюда. Сюда — это… серые пятна начинают вытягиваться вверх, превращаясь в размытые очертания шкафчиков.  
  
— Очки.  
  
— А, сейчас, — Рон срывается с места.  
  
«И воды».  
  
Вместе с очками возвращается чёткое зрение, пол и потолок прекращают меняться местами, бутылка с водой — как же хочется пить! — оказывается бесценным подарком.  
  
Прояснившееся сознание и зрение указывают, что Гарри сидит на скамейке в раздевалке для врачей на втором этаже. Значит, сюда его привели Рон и Снейп. И пока Рон уходил, они со Снейпом оставались вдвоём. В раздевалке.  
  
«Однако!» — фыркает Гарри, и тут же получает удар в плечо. — Эй! — оборачивается он к Рону, потирая ушибленное место.  
  
— Ты опять?! Одного укола мало? — Рон, закрыв лицо ладонью, некоторое время молчит. — Я думал, Снейп тебя бросил, и ты валяешься здесь один, — выпаливает он, когда Гарри вспоминает об их взаимном бойкоте, — хотя он почти бросил.  
  
«Он меня обнимал».  
  
— Ты мог с лестницы навернуться. Гад, который тебя отравил, настоящая сволочь.  
  
— Не обвиняешь меня? Надо же. А, может, я так решил отметить выигрыш билетов?  
  
— Гарри… Прости.  
  
Ещё чужого виновато-пристыженного взгляда ему не хватало.  
  
— Проехали, — машет он рукой.  
  
— Нет! — Рон встаёт и снова садится. — Я должен тебе объяснить. Просто есть слова, которые нужно обязательно сказать. Иначе, они повиснут между нами. Конечно, мы недолго знакомы, и вроде как взрослые не дружат, но ты мне за это время стал не то что друг, а почти брат.  
  
— И в твоей семье принято друг друга во всём подозревать? — не сдерживается Гарри.  
  
— Нет, у меня все хорошие. Просто представь… Я сначала хотел, как Гермиона объяснить, на примере уток или хромосом, — неожиданно смущается Рон, — но что-то… Ладно. У тебя есть умные старшие братья, и крутые братья есть, а младший — вообще девочка. А ты посередине, ни то ни сё. Тебя даже забывали в магазине во время походов туда всей семьёй. И вот ты встречаешь человека, с которым не нужно соревноваться за чьё-то внимание. С ним ты можешь просто дружить. Но всё равно ведёшь себя, как привык, пусть и чувствуешь, что не прав.  
  
— Я не соревнуюсь с тобой, — Гарри, комбинируя в уме уток, хромосомы и рыжее семейство, понимает, что вся злость на Рона куда-то исчезла, — ради чего? Не за внимание Снейпа же?  
  
— Мне оно точно не нужно.  
  
— Весело тут у вас, — в раздевалку заходят двое врачей.  
  
Рон и Гарри, отсмеявшись, поднимаются со скамейки.  
  
— Идём, надо узнать, чем тебя накачали.  
  
— Надо узнать, зачем эта фея меня отравила.  
  
— Разве она могла? Она же такая милая. Нет, если ты уверен… — быстро соглашается Рон. — А когда закончим с этим, пойдём смотреть игру.  
  
— Какую ещё игру?  
  
— Очень интересную. Где футболист с переломом надколенника пробежал девяносто один ярд, не выпуская мяч.  
  
***  
  
— Он помогал мужчине, у которого я взяла кофе, разобраться с автоматом. Там что-то заклинило. Но лица полностью я не видела. Так что тот ли это человек, которого вы описывали, трудно сказать. Да и вчера на стадионе было столько людей.  
  
— Я же говорил! — Рон, покорённый блеском повлажневших голубых глаз, растопыривает руки, пытаясь закрыть Габриэль от нависающего над ней Гарри.  
  
Гарри и сам чувствует, что больше от неё ничего не добьётся. Она не знает, как выглядит Муди, жила заграницей, когда сестра училась в Принстоне, и почему та была расстроена после разговора с бывшими однокурсниками, даже не догадывается.  
  
— Доктор Поттер, — прядь волос, что нервно накручивает на палец Габриэль, рассыпается тонкими золотыми нитями, — Флёр так странно себя ведёт. То плачет, то смотрит в одну точку, и ничего не помнит.  
  
— Это нормально. Психическое состояние и память улучшатся спустя двое суток, а тревога и депрессия пройдут ещё через сутки.  
  
Поэтому и от пациентки внятный ответ они пока не получат.  
  
Он отступает, а Рон, рискуя получить обвинение в домогательстве, подходит к девушке почти вплотную.  
  
— Вот ещё что. Клозапин обычно смешивают с алкоголем, выдавая отравление за алкогольное. Но ни ваша сестра, ни остальные его не пьют. Скорее всего, препарат подсыпали в кофе, чтобы скрыть горечь. Они не пили его на стадионе?  
  
— Пили уже перед отъездом к супермаркету. Флёр ещё ругалась, что не было воды или зелёного чая. Но все так замёрзли. Я не помню, кто принёс кофе. Я ничем не могу помочь! Ещё и вас отравила!  
  
Габриэль всхлипывает и наконец-то — Гарри даже удивляется, как она так долго продержалась — начинает рыдать.  
  
— Я… Мы… — в вопросах успокаивания плачущих «ангелов» докторская степень Рону точно не грозит. — Платок! Нужен платок! — суетливо взмахивает он руками.  
  
— Мне долго вас ждать? — спрашивают вдруг так громко и резко, что все трое вздрагивают, и Габриэль на секунду замолкает.  
  
За их спинами стоит не злющий Снейп, а Гермиона, держащая в руке вакуумный шприц, пробирку и баночку.  
  
— В палату. Живо, — кивает она на дверь, — да не ты, — окатывают Рона ледяным презрением, — а Гарри.  
  
— Что это с ней? Устала? — поворачивается к нему ошарашенный Рон.  
  
— Наверное, это из-за меня, — вздыхает Гарри.  
  
Он прокрадывается за Гермионой в пустую палату, без лишних разговоров снимает халат и закатывает рукав рубашки, радуясь, что на этот раз делает всё сам.  
  
— Извини, что хлопнул тебя по плечу, и за глупости, которые нёс, — торопливо выговаривает он, косясь на жгут и шприц.  
  
Пробирка из прозрачной становится бордовой, а лицо Гермионы из напряжённо-хмурого немного расслабленным.  
  
— Ты всё помнишь? Интересно. Круг поиска сужается, но было бы проще, если бы кровь взяли сразу. Не ожидала от Снейпа: то ли растерялся, то ли сильно беспокоился.  
  
— Скажешь тоже, беспокоился.  
  
— С этим сам справишься, — вручают Гарри баночку.  
  
— Рон предложил посмотреть игру, где Диггори выиграл кубок. Ты придёшь?  
  
— Лучше бы он помощь предложил. Мне.  
  
Глаза Гермионы опасно сужаются, и до Гарри, быстро закрывающего дверь, доходит, что злятся тут вовсе не на него.  
  
***  
  
— Красавчик, — шепчет Гарри своему отражению в зеркале над раковиной. Под глазами у «красавчика» синие круги, на щеках — красные, вокруг рта — жёлтый; холстом для всей этой «живописи» служит бледно-зелёное лицо. «Спасибо, что руки не дрожат, и голова ясная».  
  
Мысль о том, к каким последствиям могла привести голова не ясная — бьёт не слабее футбольного мяча. Если бы за этот час состояние Диггори ухудшилось, и Гарри бы пришлось быстро принимать какое-то важное решение? На волне эйфории он мог, не осознавая, натворить что угодно.  
  
Ужас, отражающийся в зелёных глазах — лишь малая часть, появившегося в голубых.  
  
— Я его чуть не убил.  
  
«Из-за моей версии», — порывается ответить Гарри, но Рон его останавливает.  
  
— Не надо, мы же команда.  
  
— Но невролог-то я.  
  
Льющийся из крана поток воды приглушает и без того негромкую речь.  
  
— Когда я узнал, что попал сюда благодаря отцу, то неделю молчал, и во всём соглашался со Снейпом, пока он на меня не наорал. Я впервые запаниковал, поняв, что не знаю, чего стою. В моей семье все врачи, кроме матери, и я даже не думал о другой профессии. Никто мне не говорил: хорош я или плох. Наверное, отделиться от них и переехать сюда — такой вызов самому себе. Наверное, тебе это знакомо? Ты ведь тоже приехал из другой страны.  
  
— Я… — Гарри закручивает кран. — Как тебе сказать…  
  
Писк пейджера звучит в установившейся тишине просто оглушающе.  
  
— Меня зовут к Диггори, — Гарри с ужасом понимает, что пойдёт к пациенту один, — а если я не смогу убедить его отца?  
  
— На этот раз мы правы. Просто объясни ему.  
  
Но двадцать секунд, за которые Гарри бежит стометровку до палаты, радостное лицо Диггори-старшего и показания на мониторе не дают времени на сочинение убеждающей речи.  
  
— Он открыл глаза! — кричит Диггори. — Я переведу его в другую клинику!  
  
— Доктор, пульс сорок.  
  
— Электроды.  
  
— Зачем это? Что вы делаете?  
  
Отвечает Гарри только после того, как приклеиваются электроды, и дефибриллятор выравнивает пульс до шестидесяти.  
  
— Вам нужно будет подписать отказ от лечения и договориться о перевозке коматозного больного. Предпочтительней вертолётом.  
  
— Коматозного? Вы снова меня запугиваете? Он же открыл глаза, — последнее произносится прерывистым шёпотом. Диггори вздрагивает каждый раз, как импульс тока подбрасывает его сына на кровати.  
  
— Он в шаге от комы.  
  
Слышится тихий вскрик: немолодая женщина в футболке с надписью: «Я люблю Седрика» пытается подбежать к кровати, но медсестра тут же выталкивает незваную гостью в коридор, запирает дверь и завешивает окно. Из-за закрытых жалюзи и холодного верхнего света измученное лицо пациента выглядит восково-бледным.  
  
Диггори-старший тяжело дышит, непонимающе переводя взгляд с двери на Гарри.  
  
— Вам лучше поторопиться. Если мы проведём электроды в сердце, то транспортировка будет невозможна. Я принесу заявление.  
  
Гарри ждёт ещё несколько секунд, но, не получив ответа, направляется к двери.  
  
— Вы ошиблись, — останавливает его хриплый голос.  
  
— В прошлый раз, но не в этот.  
  
Что ещё ему сказать, Гарри не знает. Час назад в сознательном и немного бессознательном состояниях он истратил всё своё красноречие.  
  
Единственное, что ему остаётся — выйти в коридор. Кивнуть женщине в футболке. Нажать кнопку вызова лифта. Ощутить вдруг тяжёлую руку на плече. Услышать: «Давай», и вскоре сказать то же самое спящему Мистеру Совершенство:  
  
— Ладно, парень. Давай выбираться вместе.  
  
Отмерять время ровными минутами намного приятнее, чем нервными секундами или томительными часами. Ещё приятнее — отмечать признаки улучшения за эти минуты появляющиеся. Сопор переходит в оглушение, мистера Диггори, решившего отдохнуть в машине, сменяет жена, Габриэль засыпает на маленьком диванчике, а Гарри поднимается на четвёртый этаж.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — он удивлённо оглядывает творящийся на столе беспорядок: чьи-то рентгеновские снимки, факсы с выписками из карт, распечатки с анализами, коробки с его любимой китайской едой.  
  
— Сначала ешь, — вкладывают ему в ладонь палочки, и Гарри, сомневающийся, что сможет проглотить хотя бы кусочек, мигом уничтожает содержимое двух коробок и только затем повторяет вопрос.  
  
— Спроси у этого, — ворчит уткнувшаяся в бумаги Гермиона.  
  
Рон, снова награждённый сегодня званием «этого», нетерпеливо машет Гарри рукой, подзывая к снейповскому столу.  
  
— Сейчас, — кивает он, — удалось установить, что мне посыпали?  
  
— Циклодол, но с немного изменённой формулой.  
  
— Клозапин и циклодол. Отравитель — шизофреник с болезнью Паркинсона? Не знаю, как с головой, но руки у мистера Муди точно не трясутся.  
  
Гермиона устало трёт глаза.  
  
— Если отталкиваться от версии, что пациентов пытались заставить замолчать, то тебя, наоборот, разговорить.  
  
— Зачем? Послушать мой бред? Если бы спрашивали что-то о них, а то выяснять, для чего я приехал… Странно.  
  
— Да, пока трудно понять кто, что и зачем. Иди уже к «этому», а то он сейчас из штанов выпрыгнет.  
  
Не рискуя спрашивать у Гермионы, что случилось, Гарри, подтянув стул к креслу босса, в котором устроился Рон, присаживается рядом.  
  
— Это снимки колена Диггори, выписки из его истории болезни и из карт ещё каких-то непонятных людей.  
  
— Всё десятилетней давности?  
  
— Большинство — двенадцатилетней. Снейп сказал, их сам посмотрит, а вот со спортсменом разбираться нам. И для начала надо посмотреть игру. Возможно, разгадка там.  
  
Гарри вытягивает ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее, а Рон разворачивает к нему монитор.  
  
— Сейчас я тебе всё объясню, и ты поймёшь, какая это обалденная игра! Правила совсем простые. Смотри, всё поле поделено на зоны…  
  
Кажется, он засыпает. Потому что, когда Рон, пихая его в бок, кричит: «Ты видел? Видел?», Гарри подскакивает, не понимая, где он и что с ним. Правила так и остаются непонятыми, а единственное интересное, что он видит в этой игре — два ряда провокационно задранных мужских задниц.  
  
— О-ох, — стонет Рон. Девушки-болельщицы взбираются друг другу на плечи, выстраивая пирамиду, — красотки, вы бесподобны.  
  
Ему на колени падает коробка с салфетками.  
  
— Стол слюной не запачкай, — ухмыляется Гермиона, — а то получишь от Снейпа. Так что мы должны были увидеть?  
  
— В газетах писали, что Диггори объявил об уходе из спорта именно после этой игры. Из-за травмы колена. Но в том-то и дело, что во время матча он не падал, его даже никто рукой ни разу не задел. Он сумел обойти всех противников и пробежать огромное расстояние, ни с кем не столкнувшись. Щитки на ногах к тому же… Я посмотрел снимки: получить такую травму можно лишь от прямого удара. И получена она до соревнования.  
  
— А если Крам его ударил? Поссорились перед игрой, не поделили девушку. Вот эту вот.  
  
Экранная Флёр, одетая лишь в оранжево-чёрный купальник, ловко взбирается на вершину пирамиды. Рон, наблюдая за ней, тоскливо вздыхает.  
  
— Тогда как Диггори смог выйти на поле, да ещё и бегать?  
  
— А ты посмотри внимательней, — Рон тычет пальцем в экран, — глаза, движения…  
  
— Допинг? Но почему этого не заметили?  
  
— В то время на допинг смотрели сквозь пальцы. Комитет по борьбе с ним ещё не существовал.  
  
— Вот тебе и тайна: победа досталась с помощью допинга, а ты придумал тут, — ласково улыбается Гермиона, — любовь, запретное влечение.  
  
— Прости, приятель, но ты такую чушь наговорил…  
  
«Я уже и сам понял».  
  
—…как можно переспать с кем-то, не сходив сначала на три свидания?  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— На три свидания. Чтобы лучше познакомиться, узнать друг друга.  
  
Даже заигрывающие с Гермионой прыщавые подростки получают меньше снисходительной жалости, чем Рон сейчас.  
  
— Ты ни разу никого не снимал на ночь? Просто спустить пар?  
  
— Нет, — Рон, в свою очередь, смотрит на них, как на экзотических животных, — а вы что — да? И как это делается? Вот просто так: «Пойдём? Пойдём»?  
  
Шокировать Рона тем, что у Гарри этот вопрос-ответ — основа всех недолгих любовных отношений, совсем не хочется. Лёгкость, с которой они начинаются и заканчиваются, вряд ли воспримется им с одобрением. В этом вопросе они совсем из разных миров. Но со Снейпом-то из одного. Тогда почему с ним всё так сложно? «Трахнулись бы уже, — вспыхивает внутри искра злости — что тут такого?»  
  
— А знаешь, мне нравится, — видимо, Рон взвешивает в уме все за и против, — так даже проще и удобнее. Не надо запоминать, как зовут её собаку и подруг.  
  
— Да ни черта, — выпаливает Гарри, мысленно приказывая себе заткнуться, — эта доступность только всё портит. Нет, если ты ищешь развлечений, то нормально: познакомился, опробовал, понял, что не твоё, пошёл искать нового. Но вся беда в том, что, прикрываясь циничным «спустить пар», большинство всё равно, как последние идиоты, ищут свою любовь. Поэтому ужасно злит, когда, переспав с сильно понравившимся человеком, понимаешь, что вот оно, «то самое», не случилось. И тогда думаешь, лучше бы не было никакого секса, потому что вы бы просто общались, и была бы надежда, что это настоящее чувство.  
  
«А вдруг… — Гарри смешно даже думать об этом, но всё-таки… — Вдруг Снейп не хочет терять то, что есть сейчас?»  
  
Развить эту мысль ему не даёт жужжание факса.  
  
— Это выписка из карты твоего мистера Муди, — вытягивает лист Гермиона.  
  
— И в нашу версию он не вписывается. Интересно, а он был на этой игре?  
  
— Давай прокрутим на начало.  
  
Мистер Муди обнаруживается один раз: во время выхода команд в начале игры. Узнаёт его Гарри не по лицу, обмотанному повязкой, а по появившейся строке с именем и речи комментатора: «Новичков «Принстонских тигров» пришёл поддержать их бывший тренер. Чудом выживший после автомобильной катастрофы, он демонстрирует нам невероятную силу духа и волю к жизни. Так пусть и его парни проявят сегодня такую же волю к победе».  
  
— Это не история болезни, а пособие: «Как собрать Франкенштейна». Молодец, мужик. Быстро оклемался. Только вряд ли он может бегать по лестницам.  
  
— У него протез последней разработки, — Гарри вспоминает рассказ Муди, — скажи, а кто из них лучше: Диггори или Крам?  
  
— Крам, конечно! Но в этой игре он что-то… А ну-ка, — Рон щёлкает мышкой, выискивая моменты, когда лицо Крама выхватывают крупным планом, — мне с самого начала показалось, что он медленно двигается. Посмотрите на зрачки — расширенные, и на свет не реагируют.  
  
— То есть Диггори ускорили, а Крама замедлили? Но зачем? Разве выиграть должна не команда? — удивляется Гермиона. — Или дело в ставках на игрока?  
  
— Тогда ускорить должны были Крама. Квотербек, конечно, главный в команде, он продумывает стратегию и всё такое, но шансов вынести мяч за линию у него немного. Чаще всего победу приносит раннибек, которым и был Крам. Логичнее было поставить на него. Но получается, кто-то захотел, чтобы именно у Диггори было больше возможностей совершить победный проход и выиграть Кубок.  
  
— Его отцу я это точно говорить не буду, — Гарри читает сообщение на пейджере, — Мистер Совершенство проснулся. Я пошёл.  
  
— Я с тобой, — поднимается вслед за ним Гермиона, — узнаю, как дела у Виктора.  
  
— Виктора?!  
  
Но этот возмущённый вопль они оставляют без внимания.  
  
— Как он жил эти десять лет?  
  
— Ты про Диггори? — коридор пуст, и перешёптываться нет необходимости. — Наверное, для него цель оправдывала средства.  
  
— Не знаю. Не выстраивается у меня всё это в одну линию. Или у нас мало данных, или я слишком устала. Подумаю завтра, на свежую голову.  
  
Если уж Гермиона не может собрать головоломку, то куда уж Гарри. Он и не пытается размышлять о мотивах и версиях. Проводя осмотр, он лишь вспоминает слова Снейпа, о том, что слава — это ещё не всё.  
  
Так ли это для Диггори и его отца, который рассказывает каждому встречному о победе сына? Знает ли, что она, возможно, досталась обманом и как к этому относится?  
  
— Отец…  
  
— Сейчас он придёт, — успокаивающе поглаживает сына по голове миссис Диггори: невысокая женщина с приятным лицом, — тише ты, всё тут снесёшь, — укоряет она ввалившегося в палату мужа.  
  
— Седрик!  
  
— Отец, кубок… — взгляд мечется по стенам и замирает, найдя цель. — Я не… Я не выиграл Суперкубок.  
  
— Какой к дьяволу кубок! — падает на кровать мистер Диггори. Он комкает простынь, не решаясь прикоснуться к сыну, а затем, тонко всхлипнув, заходится слезами. — Ты жив! Жив!


	7. дело "Принстонских тигров" ч.3

Утро приходит вместе с бодрыми лицами и выглаженными костюмами коллег. Гарри, небритый и в помятой одежде, посматривает на них с завистью.  
У стойки регистратора начинается привычная толчея, лифты снова становятся предметом спора. Обычное утро. Необычен только Снейп, мирно — так Гарри кажется — беседующий на улице с той гадкой журналисткой.  
  
«Не сработает», — злорадствует он, наблюдая, как Снейпа атакуют приёмами женского кокетства: посмотреть «вверх-вниз», поправить волосы, рассмеяться, запрокинув голову.  
  
«Или сработает?» — почти влипает он носом в стекло, когда пальцы с красными ногтями сжимают плечо начальника.  
  
Гарри не покидает свой пост у входных дверей, даже завидев, что Снейп, отцепившись от журналистки, направляется в клинику.  
  
— Поттер? — пробегают по нему оценивающим взглядом. — Что вы тут торчите?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Желание нагрубить пропадает, как только Гарри замечает на Снейпе ту же одежду, что и вчера, щетину на лице и синие круги под глазами. Он тоже провёл бессонную ночь. Только где?  
  
Пока они ждут лифт, Гарри рассказывает о состоянии Диггори, об игре и сделанных выводах. Говорить приходится тихо, поэтому Снейп стоит совсем близко, и когда он слегка наклоняется, чёрные пряди задевают щёку Гарри.  
  
«Я уже сто лет никого не обнимал», — вдруг понимает он. А вчера обнимали его. Но этот момент, в отличие от всего произнесённого бреда, он почти не помнит.  
  
Каковы эти волосы на ощупь? А ткань пиджака? Что было бы, обними Гарри в ответ? Девяносто девять процентов, что ничего, но один процент можно было бы отвести и на чудо. Запах, сила прикосновений, ощущения… Вчера он столько всего мог узнать. Но возможность упущена. Они снова на прежних позициях: Гарри — за своим столом, заполняет карту, Снейп — за своим, читает пришедшие ночью факсы.  
  
— Я просто поражён вашими способностями к дедукции, мои маленькие пинкертоны, — один из листков, изучавшийся дольше других, кладётся в карман, — точнее, полным их отсутствием. Приберитесь здесь. У нас будет гость.  
  
— Кто? А сами вы куда?  
  
— Кто — узнаете. А иду я завтракать.  
  
— Мы пахали всю ночь! Могли бы и нас завтраком угостить! — кричит Рон закрывшейся за Снейпом двери.  
  
— Так он тебя и услышал, — отмахивается Гермиона.  
  
Через двадцать минут Гарри, передвинув бумаги с одного края стола на другой, подрывается с места:  
  
— Не могу я здесь сидеть!  
  
Он и до конца коридора дойти не успевает, как неожиданно натыкается на Снейпа и Диггори-старшего. Источаемого им потока благодарностей хватило бы на десяток врачей, спасших по меньшей мере население целого города. Гарри, спрятавшись за стеной, корчит гримасы, слыша «такой неравнодушный и чуткий профессионал, как вы…», «ваш мальчик тоже молодец».  
  
— Аластор! Ты какими судьбами здесь? Иди-ка сюда, — слышится восторженный крик, — познакомься с этим замечательным человеком!  
  
Гарри осторожно выглядывает из-за угла. До ужаса интересно, что за лицо будет у Снейпа при встрече с главным подозреваемым. И от увиденного чуть не вываливается в коридор: Снейп, изобразив подобие улыбки, крепко сжимает руку мистера Муди, трясёт её долго, ещё и обхватывает сверху второй рукой. Муди, скривившись от отвращения, пытается вырваться, и когда ему это удаётся, вытирает ладонь о штанину. Снейп что-то тихо говорит, и Диггори, поражённо ахнув, бросается к лифту. Муди порывается бежать за ним, но Снейп снова хватает его за руку. Времени удивляться внезапному снейповскому дружелюбию у Гарри не остаётся.  
  
— Идут! — вопит он, залетая в кабинет, где к счастью уже убраны все «следственные материалы».  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Снейп и…  
  
В отличие от Рона и Гермионы, с любопытством уставившихся на Муди, взгляд Гарри прикован к Снейпу, зачем-то запирающему дверь на ключ. Этот странный поступок не ускользает и от мистера Муди. На приглашающий присесть жест он реагирует не сразу, несколько секунд изучающее осматривая кабинет и окружающих его людей.  
  
— Поттер. — наконец произносит он, усмехаясь.  
  
— Здравствуйте.  
  
Попытки Рона и Гермионы поздороваться Снейп пресекает.  
  
— Это просто помощники Санты. Не обращайте на них внимания.  
  
— Доктор Снейп, я не совсем понял, что вы от меня хотите?  
  
— Я? — Снейп не садится. Он застывает у доски, опираясь на трость, и несколько секунд молчит, разглядывая Муди. — Ответ на один вопрос. Я задам его в самом конце. Сначала вы меня выслушаете.  
  
— Пять минут у вас есть, — мистер Муди, расправив полы длинного плаща, устраивается на стуле, — используйте их с умом.  
  
— О, не сомневайтесь.  
  
Напряжённая тишина нервирует до противной внутренней дрожи. Воспоминания о ловких пальцах мистера Муди приносят не меньше беспокойства. Гарри даже опасается, не прячет ли тот пистолет под своим объёмным плащом. Снейп же, выдержав паузу, спокойно начинает:  
  
— Я всегда считал и считаю совесть — бесполезной и бессмысленной вещью, атавизмом, устаревшим средством контроля наряду с религией и общественным мнением. Совесть отнюдь не беспристрастный судья, а садист, вскормленный вбиваемыми в голову с детства условностями и принципами. Так называемые угрызения совести, а проще — страх не выполнить навязанные правила, со временем превращают многих людей в мазохистов, ожидающих удовольствие после пытки. Прими вы эту черту характера вашего бывшего ученика во внимание — а скажу сразу: сделать этого вы не могли — то не допустили бы огромную ошибку, вас и погубившую.  
  
Мистер Муди иронично совершенно по-снейповски поднимает бровь.  
  
— Вы позвали меня разговаривать о совести?  
  
— Рассказать вам историю. Итак, что у нас есть: девяносто седьмой год, финал Суперкубка, два игрока, недавно заключившие контракты с командой Национальной футбольной конференции. Волнению и радости нет предела. А тут ещё одно приятное событие: за час до матча «поддержать и успокоить» приходит их университетский тренер, чудом вернувшийся с того света. И радость — не без его помощи — у одного переходит в эйфорию, а у второго в блаженное расслабление. Доза бодрящего коктейля — психостимулятор плюс установка: «Ты выиграешь мне Суперкубок, парень» — и наш Мистер Совершенство готов лбом стены пробивать, лишь бы добиться цели.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Диггори, — отвечает вместо начальника Гарри.  
  
— Сам он не мог догадаться, что его повышенная радость ненормальна. Ему подсказала Королева Помпонов. Сложив вместе свою избыточную весёлость, вялое состояние приятеля, квотербек отказывается выходить на поле. Игра ведь будет нечестной. Только всем наплевать — его команде нужна победа, его организму надо потратить высвободившиеся норадреналин и дофамин. Одурманенный разум, терзаемый всё же той пресловутой совестью, выдаёт идеальное по своей глупости решение: причинить телу вред, повредив голову, руку или ногу. Оно не спасает от выигрыша кубка, но неожиданно уберегает от дальнейшего шантажа.  
  
Мистер Муди уже не выглядит расслабленным, но беспокоит его не рассказ Снейпа, а красное пятно, вспухнувшее на руке.  
  
— Антидопинговый комитет — защитник здоровья, поборник справедливости и «духа спорта» или новый способ выкачивания денег? Если бы Мистер Совершенство заартачился и не стал делиться в будущем своими доходами, его выигрыш обернулся бы первым громким скандалом. Что значило бы слово футболиста против репутации неподкупного тренера, ярого противника употребления допинга Аластора Муди. Не зря именно ему предложили должность главы комитета. Только план не сработал. Спортивная карьера завершилась, почти не начавшись.  
  
Рядом с большим пятном появляются два поменьше. Теперь за увеличением их размеров следят трое. Причём Снейп — с нескрываемым удовольствием.  
  
— Что за бред.  
  
— Бред — это совесть, изводившая нашего победителя последние десять лет. Приехав в Принстон и увидев, что его бывший товарищ по команде больше похож на нищего — на самом деле тот просто не тратит деньги на внешнюю мишуру — он решает восстановить справедливость. Взяв в свидетели капитаншу болельщиц, он признаётся во всем…  
  
— Краму, — снова подсказывает Гарри. Ещё он собирается указать Муди на красные пятна в районе шеи, но осекается, встречаясь с предостерегающим взглядом Снейпа.  
  
— Вас в самом начале встревожил приезд всей троицы в город. Легко было держать их весь день под наблюдением: столько знакомых в мэрии, в «Еженедельнике Принстона», в комитете по спорту. Когда эти трое идиотов запираются в раздевалке, намереваясь предаться душевным излияниям, они определяют своё будущее. Клозапин — заметьте, я не спрашиваю, откуда он у вас — частый гость криминальной хроники. С алкоголем его смешать не получилось, оставался лишь вариант с кофе. И вы позаботились, чтобы он оказался единственным доступным напитком.  
  
— Снейп, — вот и Рон замечает россыпь красных пятен на руках и шее Муди, — у него ал…  
  
Зеркала в кабинете нет. Окна закрыты. Муди трогает лицо и озирается по сторонам, пытаясь хоть где-то увидеть своё отражение.  
  
— Всё это очень увлекательно, — мгновенно оказавшись у двери, он дёргает её ручку, — но мне пора. Откройте!  
  
Снейп поднимает ладонь, демонстрируя висящее на безымянном пальце кольцо с ключом.  
  
— Я ещё не закончил. Уйдёте, когда ответите на мой вопрос.  
  
— Незаконное удержание — уголовное преступление!  
  
— А кого я удерживаю, позвольте спросить? Аластор Муди мёртв уже двенадцать лет.  
  
Первой не выдерживает Гермиона. Лишь рука, опустившаяся на плечо, мешает ей броситься на помощь к побледневшему и шумно пыхтящему мистеру Муди.  
  
— Вы просто псих. Что вы со мной сделали?  
  
— Сами виноваты. Свою вторую ошибку вы совершили…  
  
«Связавшись со мной».  
  
— …замахнувшись на моего человека.  
  
Из-за бахнувшего в голове эндорфинового взрыва, Гарри чуть не пропускает половину речи Снейпа.  
  
— …цать лет назад машина, управляемая Аластором Муди, столкнулась с автобусом и полицейским джипом, перевозившим заключённого Барти Крауча — химика фармацевтической компании, которому предстояло долгие годы провести в тюрьме. Вам повезло дважды: вы смогли избавиться от робы и наручников до приезда спасателей и позже в клинике выдать себя за другого человека. Я бы восхитился вашим талантом к перевоплощению — из общего у вас с ним только рост, группа крови и полное отсутствие родственников — если бы не знал, что вам помогли. Изуродованное лицо, искусственный глаз и протез ноги — небольшая плата за свободу и новую шикарную жизнь. Глава антидопингового комитета. Это же просто подарок судьбы для вас и ваших покровителей.  
  
— Это бред, — хрипит Муди, — где доказательства?  
  
— Доказательства на лице. Вашем. И в старых медицинских картах. — Снейп вынимает из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок. — Бензилбензоат. Входил в состав препарата, восполнявший у вас недостаток мужских гормонов, и вызвал тяжелейшую аллергию. Кстати, этот случай потом стал темой многих исследований. А вот Муди успешно лечил бензилбензоатом чесотку. Именно мазь от неё я втёр вам в руку. Для профилактики. Мы же врачи такие лентяи: нам проще предупредить, чем лечить. У вас ведь уже был анафилактический шок в шестнадцать лет. Помните ощущения? Успеете пожаловаться на недостаток воздуха? Или рухнете без сознания, как тогда?  
  
— Вы охренели?! — в глазах у подскочивших с мест Рона и Гермионы то же, что и у Гарри: «Прощай лицензия, карьера и свобода». По глазам Снейпа ничего понять нельзя — непроницаемый щит, а не взгляд.  
  
— Как легко удалось выманить вас сюда. Достаточно сказать одной болтливой журналистке, что пациент очнулся, переведён в палату на четвёртом этаже и готов дать интервью, и вот вы здесь.  
  
— Вы блефуете, — неуверенно шепчет Муди, вытирая рукавом пот со лба.  
  
— Совсем нет, — скалится Снейп, — вы же собирали информацию обо мне, и знаете, как я работаю. Поэтому и подкараулили Поттера в отеле, прочитали ему статью о пестицидах, в надежде, что это всплывёт при обсуждении. А теперь, — жёстко произносит он, — я хочу услышать ответ: почему Диггори, а не Крам?  
  
— Снейп, у него сейчас отёк начнётся…  
  
Лже-Муди привалившись спиной к двери, судорожно бьёт по ней ладонью.  
  
— Смаз-ливый, — хрипит он, — умел… говорить, нравился всем… больше… рекламы… контрактов.  
  
— Так я и думал, — Снейп извлекает из ящика стола шприц и, сделав Муди подкожный укол в предплечье, открывает дверь. Крючконосый болгарин, стоящий за ней, получает в руки одновременно и человека, и диктофон.  
  
С минуту все молчат. Снейп — сама невозмутимость — выкидывает шприц и засовывает бумаги в шредер.  
  
— Почему не вызвали полицию? — падает на стул Гермиона. — Он ведь должен понести наказание.  
  
— Диагноз установлен. Лечение проведено. Дело закрыто. Дальнейшее меня не интересует.  
  
— Чёрт. Меня ноги не держат, — Рон тоже сползает на стул, — вы просто… За покерный стол я с вами не сяду. Я понимаю, что до отёка там было, как до Луны пешком, но всё-таки. Это была грубая игра.  
  
— Жестокая и нечестная. Гарри, скажи?  
  
— А… Я… — спинка стула наконец-то оказывается под рукой.  
  
— Доктор Поттер, — вдруг нарушает мрачную тишину томный голос. Новая секретарша администратора продолжает традиции своих предшественниц: чем длиннее ноги, тем короче юбка, — зайдите к Малфою. На вас поступила жалоба.  
  
— На меня? — «Как будто мне стрессов мало». — Сейчас приду.  
  
— Не повезло, — потягивается Рон, а Гермиона, бросив на Гарри сочувственный взгляд, обращается к Снейпу:  
  
— Вот видите как важно правильно оформлять документы. Именно благодаря подробно заполненной медицинской карте и удалось раскрыть преступление.  
  
— Я полностью с тобой согласен, — в глазах Снейпа появляется нехороший блеск, — поэтому у меня для тебя подарок, — он небрежным движением отодвигает дверцу низкой тумбы рядом с его столом, открывая взорам собравшихся сложенные неровными стопками папки, — возможность правильно заполнить пару десятков медицинских карт. Вдруг раскроешь какое-нибудь старое преступление.  
  
— Да как вы… Когда вы… Я же следила за всем. Какой это год?!  
  
— А сами заполнить?  
  
— Уизли, тут жалоба на Поттера. Что может быть важнее?  
  
— Вам-то зачем со мной идти, — ворчит Гарри, пытаясь вспомнить, ругался ли он с кем-нибудь из пациентов за последнюю неделю.  
  
— Вы мой подчинённый. Я не могу оставить вас без помощи.  
  
— Скорее не можете пропустить весёленькое шоу.  
  
Гарри до сих пор потряхивает. Проклиная себя за чувствительность и Снейпа за бесчувственность, он, покидая кабинет, мельком бросает взгляд на друзей: Гермиона дрожащими руками перебирает папки, а Рон бессмысленно таращится в окно.  
  
Видимо, снейповские методы работы шокировали и их тоже.  
  
***  
  
«Интересно, если сложить расстояние, что я намотал по этой клинике и наездил в лифтах, его хватит обогнуть земной шар или хотя бы доехать до Лондона?»  
  
Гарри не собирается попадать в Книгу Рекордов или вести передачу в стиле: «А вы знали, что…». Он изо всех сил пытается отвлечься от мыслей о Муди и не злиться на Снейпа, но в конце концов не выдерживает, укоряя с виду довольного собой начальника:  
  
— То, что вы сделали сегодня — это очень плохо.  
  
— Поттер! — эту снисходительную жалость Гарри уже у кого-то видел. — Не начинайте. То, что он делал все годы — это хорошо?  
  
— С вами страшно работать.  
  
— И это только работать. Представьте, каково остальное.  
  
«Так далеко в своих фантазиях я ещё не заходил», — этот вопрос завладевает вниманием Гарри ровно от лифта до приёмной.  
  
— Что ж, давайте посмотрим, чем вы не угодили этому престарелому хиппи, — Снейп «любезно» пропускает его вперёд.  
  
— О-о! — взвывает длинноволосый седой мужчина в цветастой рубахе и широких штанах, едва Гарри заходит в кабинет. — Вот он этот юный наглец! Этот бессердечный негодяй!  
  
— Мистер Эймслоу, — осторожно подталкивает разгневанного посетителя к дивану Малфой, — я пра…  
  
— Арчи! Я же сказал, зовите меня Арчи!  
  
— Арчи, — миролюбиво соглашаются с ним, — я правильно понимаю, что вы недовольны отказом доктора Поттера выписать вам препарат для повышения потенции?  
  
«Должно быть, это один из тех старичков, — вспоминает Гарри, — с активными „дружками“».  
  
— Если не выписал, значит, были причины, — твёрдо говорит он, садясь на диван и подвигаясь ближе к Снейпу, — проблемы с давлением и сердцем — самые очевидные. Приём такого препарата может привести к смерти. Я отказал вам, учитывая состояние вашего здоровья.  
  
— Не решайте за меня, юноша! — вырывается из рук администратора Арчи. — Это вы каждый день наслаждаетесь обществом знойных прелестниц! Пьёте сладкий нектар с их влажных бутонов! Я помню себя в вашем возрасте: ни дня без чувственных удовольствий! И сейчас, когда каждый день у меня как последний, терять время я не собираюсь. Я предупреждён об опасности лечения, и мне плевать. Пусть я уйду в другой мир, но уйду счастливым!  
  
— А вы не подумали, что вашей даме, — награждают пациента особо-вежливой улыбкой, — будет не очень приятно, если подобный переход случится прямо, кхм, в процессе. Впрочем, здесь присутствует доктор Снейп. Он…  
  
— Нет. Не выписал Поттер, не выпишу и я. Претензия не принимается. Я не собираюсь проводить остаток дней в тюрьме из-за озабоченного полудохлого старпёра.  
  
«Это было очень умно и тактично, доктор Снейп. Теперь мы отсюда до вечера не выберемся».  
  
Арчи воинственно задирает подбородок и долго буравит Снейпа пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Яс-с-но, — угрожающе шипит он, покачиваясь на носках. Деревянные бусы и амулеты на его груди пощёлкивают точь-в-точь как трещотка на хвосте гремучей змеи, — хотите встретиться со мной в суде?  
  
Кодовые слова произнесены. Администратор, страдальчески закатив глаза, бросается к Арчи с уговорами. Надо бы начинать защищаться, но Гарри чувствует, что сейчас способен лишь стать «наглым кем-то там»: диван соблазняюще мягок, снейповское плечо слишком близко, а в голове у Гарри откуда-то взялся магнит, который её к этому плечу неумолимо притягивает.  
  
— Поттер, — легонько толкают его, — не раздражайте этого помешанного своей физиономией. Проверьте пациентов и отправляйтесь домой.  
  
— Спасибо, — успевает прошептать Гарри прежде, чем Снейп отворачивается.  
  
Странно, но сон как рукой снимает. Силы остаются и на ещё одну встречу с семействами Диггори и Делакур, на нормальное знакомство с Крамом. У его палаты Гермиона разговаривает с Игорем Каркаровым, тренером «Чикагских медведей». Ведёт она себя при этом так же, как журналистка, кокетничавшая недавно со Снейпом.  
  
— Что это она его лапает? — дышит ему в ухо Рон. — Зачем эти взгляды «вверх-вниз»?  
  
— Может, пытается узнать, что случилось с Муди? Используя своё женское обаяние?  
  
Рон фыркает, что-то бурча про верхние пуговицы рубашки, а Гарри внимательно разглядывает болгарина. Вот тебе и гордый профиль, правда, слегка испорченный бородой. Есть ум и ирония в чёрных глазах. Приятный смех. Красивые руки.  
  
«Вообще всё не то», — вздыхает он.  
  
— И что там со лже-Муди? — спрашивают они таинственно улыбающуюся Гермиону. — Ты ведь это узнавала?  
  
— Нет, — хитрая улыбка выходит у неё не менее очаровательной, — я теперь знаю, почему Снейп взял это дело.  
  
— И почему?!  
  
— Не скажу.  
  
— Мы поможем тебе с картами!  
  
— А вот угрожать не надо!  
  
После нескольких минут весёлых препирательств Гермиона сдаётся.  
  
— Хорошо, — торжественно произносит она, как только закрываются двери лифта, — ему предлагали деньги. Очень много денег. Он отказался. Потом какую-то дорогую машину. Он тоже отказался.  
  
— А на что согласился?  
  
— На ни-че-го.  
  
— Как так?  
  
Ответ они слушают уже в кабинете.  
  
— Цитирую: «Северус, из всех, кого я знаю, только ты обладаешь незаурядным острым умом и невероятной проницательностью. Ты можешь анализировать и видеть то, чего другие не заметят, даже если сунуть им это под нос. Ни один полицейский следователь не сравнится с тобой в умении устанавливать причины и связи событий, в изобретательности и расчётливости. Я уверен, что именно ты, со своим безупречным логическим мышлением, способен разобраться в этом запутанном деле» И далее в том же духе.  
  
— Кто-то падок на грубую лесть, — смеются они, — и ещё кое-кому надо подарить трубку. Скинемся на День влюблённых?  
  
— Кстати о подарках, — Гарри достаёт из сумки билеты, — на игру едем?  
  
На лице Рона вспыхивают розовые пятна.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь мне билеты после всего, что я наговорил?  
  
— Мы же проехали, так что — поехали!  
  
— Нет, вы точно идиоты! — нарушает идиллию Гермиона. — Вы хоть подумали, где будете жить? Туда же полстраны съедется, номера за полгода бронируют! И где гарантия, что тебя не будут дёргать весь год на открытия магазинов или ещё чего-нибудь. Я надеюсь, ты ничего не подписывал?  
  
— Конечно нет, — уверяет её Гарри, вспоминая, что «вот как раз собирался».  
  
— Слушай, — Рон косится на билеты, — может, ну его? Футбол этот? Из-за Муди всё желание пропало.  
  
Гарри, секунду поразмыслив, рвёт их на мелкие клочки.  
  
— Согласен.  
  
— А знаете, — Гермиона задумчиво наблюдает, как Гарри медленно сыпет в урну порванные билеты, — Снейп всё же кое о чём забыл. Он не спросил у Муди про тебя. Зачем тебя отравили? Зачем были эти расспросы?  
  
— Посчитал это неважным. Мы ведь всего лишь «помощники Санты». Давайте по домам уже, а?  
  
— Это лучшее, что я слышал за последние два дня! — радостно кричит Рон, и Гарри с Гермионой просто не могут с ним не согласиться.  
  
  
***  
  
Ожидая на выходе из клиники Рона, обещавшего его подвезти, Гарри, довольно жмурясь, подставляет лицо ветру и солнечным лучам. Кажется, он ещё ни разу не уходил с работы в середине дня. Довольно приятный опыт.  
— Поттер, вы ещё здесь?  
  
Шлема в руке Снейпа нет. Ключей от мотоцикла тоже. Чёрное пальто застёгнуто наглухо. Поднятый высокий воротник доходит почти до середины ушей и закрывает кончик носа.  
  
— Чем всё закончилось с Арчи?  
  
— Десять минут назад он доказывал превосходное состояние своего здоровья и наглядно объяснял всем желающим, почему не носит трусы. По его словам, они блокируют энергетические потоки у нижней чакры. Иначе говоря, — ухмыляется Снейп, — задница должна проветриваться. Пришлось дать и демонстратору, и зрителям успокоительное.  
  
— Вы поэтому меня оттуда выгнали? — смеётся Гарри. — Побоялись, что проникнусь идеями и начну ходить без белья?  
  
— Поттер! У оленей весенний гон начался? Идите уже и пейте нектар с бутонов или пестиков, или какие у вас там желания.  
  
Единственное, чего Гарри сейчас хочется, чтобы Рон не появлялся как можно дольше.  
  
— Вот уже полгода я довольствуюсь лишь своим воображением. А оно у меня, как вы могли заметить, — «Да, я тоже могу раздевать взглядом!» — весьма бурное. И я с нетерпением жду, когда все фантазии воплотятся в реальности.  
  
Снейп долго молчит, и даже делает шаг вперёд, собираясь уйти, но останавливается.  
  
— Поттер. Воображаемое и…  
  
«Он подбирает слова?»  
  
—…труднодостижимое всегда кажется привлекательней. А на проверку не приносит ничего, кроме разочарования. Лучшее решение для обеих сторон — сохранить то, что они имеют сейчас.  
  
— Говорите за себя. — «А мог бы сказать и „недостижимое“». — Об опасности я предупреждён, только мне это не помешает.  
  
— Что бы вы там не вообразили… — слышится вполне себе настоящая угроза.  
  
— Что я вместо Диггори выиграл Суперкубок. Уже и помечтать нельзя? — улыбается Гарри, и непроглядная тьма во взгляде напротив рассеивается, уступая туману, за которым тоже не увидишь настоящих чувств.  
  
— Сейчас я жалею, что отказал этому Арчи. На самом деле он прав. Именно мы видим, а не слышим, что жизнь коротка, что стоит радоваться каждому дню. У людей так мало времени, поэтому… _давай, детка, будем вместе, ты и я, делать то, о, делать то, что нам нравится…*_ — напевает Гарри, пританцовывая. — Не любите диско? — замечает он, как Снейп недовольно морщится.  
  
— Поттер, — о, Гарри знает о своих умственных способностях, не надо на него так смотреть, — продолжите, и каждый рабочий день у вас будет начинаться с теста на наркотики.  
  
— Да ладно вам. Диско — это ведь сама жизнь!  
  
Человек, который нравится Гарри, не любит диско. И общаться с идиотами терпеть не может. Но почему-то стоит сейчас здесь. Ещё он самолюбив и циничен, презирает слабых. Но зачем-то вдруг обнимает этого слабого, не позволяя упасть. Он смел и уверен в себе. Рискует работой, порой действуя безумно и дерзко. Но в отношениях ведёт себя до смешного боязливо, довольствуясь малым и опасаясь двинуться дальше. У него совсем некрасивое лицо, но именно его Гарри хочется бесконечно изучать взглядом и прикосновениями. Этот невыносимый тип совсем его измучил. Но теперь ждать намного легче, потому что Гарри кое-что понял. Даже если им очень захочется, они не смогут друг другу сопротивляться. Нельзя позволить себе погибать, зная, что есть лекарство. Инстинкт самосохранения всё равно сработает.  
  
Именно он вынуждает Гарри потихоньку отступать, вычисляя, за сколько секунд он сумеет добежать до машины. Ведь некоторые вещи лучше говорить с безопасного расстояния. Десять шагов — это достаточно безопасно?  
  
— Снейп! — «Ух, какой взгляд! Тростью мне не прилетит?» — Теперь я знаю! Для тебя это тоже важно! Иначе! Мы бы давно проверили шкафчики в раздевалке на прочность! И забыли бы об этом!  
  
«А сейчас — бежать!»  
  
Какая разница, кто к кому шагнёт первым. Есть подозрение, что Гарри, со всей его «везучестью», споткнётся и упадёт Снейпу прямо в руки. И ожидание падения не сведёт его с ума. Когда точно знаешь, что желаемое станет твоим, остаётся лишь предвкушение, трепет. Хорошее или плохое — что-то обязательно произойдёт, но пока…  
  
«Как там было?»  
  
_Давай делать то,  
  
О, делать то,  
  
Что нам нравится:  
  
Немного потанцуем,  
  
Малость пофлиртуем,_  
  
«И только потом…»  
  
_Оторвёмся, зажжём этой ночью._

  
  
_*KC And The Sunshine Band - Get Down Tonight (House M.D Unofficial Soundtrack, S.3)_


	8. Запретный лес (дело Л. Лавгуд) ч.1

— …суд округа Мёрсер признаёт Гарри Джеймса Поттера невиновным в нарушении стандартов обслуживания. Дело закрыто. Слушание окончено.  
  
Судья Боунс не стучит молотком, но Гарри этот звук слышится так ясно, что вздрагивает он именно от своей слуховой галлюцинации, а не от ободряющего хлопка по спине.  
  
— Гарри, выдохните, — конечно, юристу, лысоватому улыбчивому человечку, смешно. Для него суд как дом родной, а Гарри здесь впервые в жизни. — Стоило ли так волноваться? Амелия Боунс — оплот благоразумия, обвинение против вас — верх нелепости, а вы совершенно очаровательный юноша. По-другому всё и закончиться не могло. Расслабьтесь.  
  
Расслабится он, лишь когда покинет этот ужасный зал (ну и пусть здесь такие уютные настольные лампы), выйдет из серой громадины суда и больше не увидит эту странную женщину с розовым бантом в волосах. Чем он ей так насолил, какие стандарты нарушил — Гарри не понимает даже сейчас. Только желание быстрее оказаться на улице, где его перестанут буравить взглядом маленьких чёрных глазок, удерживает от порыва подойти к ней и потребовать объяснений, а то и компенсации. Ведь её костюм из сиреневого леопарда будет долго сниться Гарри в кошмарах.  
  
Двери, ступеньки, вот и последняя — неужели он на свободе! Сейчас попрощается с юристом, и судебное недоразумение закончится.  
  
— С вами приятно иметь дело, доктор Поттер, — снова хлопают его по плечу.  
  
— Надеюсь, больше не придётся, — натянуто улыбается Гарри, косясь в сторону автобусной остановки.  
  
— Не то что с вашим начальником.  
  
Пожалуй, он задержится здесь, на последней ступеньке, и поговорит с юристом ещё пару минут.  
  
— А разве часто приходится? Не помню, чтобы его вызывали в последние месяцы.  
  
— Не часто: в бюджете клиники на его страховые случаи заложена самая большая сумма. Но если уж случается, то это процесс века, не меньше. Он в первые минуты умудряется разозлить всех и вся, получает штрафов и предупреждений за неуважение к суду, больше, чем все мои клиенты вместе взятые. А я работаю больше двадцати лет! Его первый процесс случился уже через месяц, как он начал работать в клинике. Это было в начале восьмидесятых. Я помню этот день до сих пор.  
  
— А каким он был в то время? — Гарри поднимается ещё на ступеньку выше.  
  
— Таким же тощим и злым, как сейчас. Ни капли за эти годы не изменился.  
  
— Даже после «ноги»?  
  
— Гарри, — смеётся юрист, — думаете, до «ноги» он был сама доброта? Совсем нет. Болезнь лишь подчеркнула то, что имелось. Сочувствую вам. Я-то вижу его от силы раз в год. А вот вы, бедняги… Как вы с ним работаете?  
  
— Да нормально, — пожимает плечами Гарри. Свои претензии к Снейпу он научился быстро забывать, а вот юрист, похоже, решил высказать все, накопившиеся у него за двадцать лет.  
  
— …чудовищный человек! Мало того что яда в нём больше, чем у скорпиона, так ещё и параноик. Поговаривают, он собственную медкарту хранит у себя в сейфе. Надо же.  
  
«Так вот она где!»  
  
Тайна медкарты Снейпа уже давно не даёт Гарри покоя. В электронной базе об его операции записей нет, в архиве тоже. Надежда на помощь Рона испарилась неделю назад вместе с его категорическим отказом на просьбу подкатить к секретарше администратора и разузнать что-нибудь у неё.  
  
Теперь вопрос «где» решен. Остаётся придумать как достать карту из сейфа. Моральная сторона дела Гарри не тревожит. Затевает он такое беспардонное вмешательство в чужую жизнь не ради мести или поиска слабых мест. Ему нужно кое-что понять. Пусть юрист говорит, что болезнь на Снейпа не повлияла, Гарри чувствует: именно тогда произошло что-то важное, сильно изменившее его начальника. И он обязательно докопается, хоть его любопытство грозит обернуться крупными неприятностями. Но если действовать тихо и заранее всё продумать, то Снейп ничего не узнает. Да, он попробует, когда придёт на работу. Но это будет завтра, а сегодня у него настоящий выходной. Можно радоваться хорошей погоде, гулять, удивляться толпам на улицах, очереди на центральной площади…  
  
«Выставка гибридного искусства Л. и К. Лавгудов», — ­ читает Гарри на сером, трепещущем от ветра баннере.  
  
…а можно сходить и культурно просветиться. Тем более недешёвый билет тут компенсируют: на входе дают домашний кекс и купон на бесплатный обед. За этим тут, наверное, все и стоят.  
  
— В последних инсталляциях Лавгуд отчётливо прослеживается тенденция мрачного упадничества, смакования декаданса, — слышится чей-то жеманный голос.  
  
— Я бы сказал: они пропитаны элегантностью тоски и безвременья, — противно растягивает кто-то слова.  
  
— Не правда ли, их визуальный язык безупречен? — спрашивают уже у Гарри.  
  
— М-м, — согласно мычит он, пережёвывая кекс.  
  
Разношёрстная очередь — строгие костюмы вперемешку с фриковыми нарядами — двигается быстро. Хлеб, то есть кекс, уже съеден. Пора идти за зрелищами. Гарри, отряхнув крошки с галстука, готов ступить на путь прекрасного. Гигантская чёрная шахматная ладья, чёрный же глянцевый куб, ещё непонятные сооружения и табличка: «Осторожно, синие мозги бьются током!» — никогда ещё искусство не представлялось ему таким интригующе пугающим.  
  
— Это сенсизм. Это реалистический сенсизм, — задумчиво повторяет солидный мужчина, нарезая круги по залу, где с потолка свисают разноцветные светящиеся силиконовые модели мозга с длинными хоботками-щупальцами. Вместо абажуров у этих «светильников» — стеклянные банки.  
  
«Это щекотно», — вздрагивает Гарри от прикосновения к голове холодного щупальца. Синие мозги он старательно обходит.  
  
— Как восхитительно! Как тонко передана эстетика отношений! — заламывает руки до жути похожая на Трелони женщина.  
  
«Забавно», — подносит он к уху один из десятка «подслушей» — мягких поролоновых шлангов, воткнутых с одного конца в стену. Каждый из них передаёт какой-нибудь звук человеческого организма. Сейчас Гарри слушает бурчание чьего-то живота.  
  
— Это яркий образчик фанизма, и не спорьте со мной! — сердится хрупкая девушка в огромных очках с толстой чёрной оправой.  
  
«А вот это красиво», — многомерные картины, составленные из камней, стекла и других штуковин Гарри нравятся. Вблизи гибридное искусство оказалось не без сумасшедшинки, но вполне милым. Пора и на выход.  
  
— Остолбеней! — взвывает у ворот длинноволосый тип в жёлтой хламиде, делая странные пассы руками. — Это отпугнёт мозгошмыгов, — поясняет он, когда Гарри испуганно отшатывается, — вдруг вы их подцепили. Как вам наши инсталляции?  
  
— Очень познавательно, — вежливо кивает Гарри, напоследок прослушавший «Планетарную симфонию смеха»: среди сотен смешков, хихиканий и хохота кто-то истошно вопил «Урр-анус! Урр-анус!», — картины красивые.  
  
— Это работы моей дочери. Луна! — трогает он за плечо склонившуюся над рогом какого-то животного блондинку. — Посмотри, какой красивый молодой человек!  
  
Девушка поднимает голову, и Гарри изумлённо выдыхает:  
  
— О, привет…  
  
Это странное свойство старых знакомых одним своим видом возвращать в прошлое, стирать набранный опыт и достижения прожитых лет… Даже когда Гарри понимает, что он ошибся, и перед ним другой человек, он всё равно чувствует себя не двадцатисемилетним доктором Поттером, а пятнадцатилетним «идиотом из толпы идиотов». Ощущение неприятное. Избавиться от него хочется как можно быстрее. Равнодушный взгляд девушки, её молчание и неловкие попытки Лавгуда завязать беседу Гарри только помогают.  
  
В автобусе, по дороге домой, он думает о том, как бывают похожи люди. Черты лица, серые чуть навыкате глаза, спутанные светлые волосы — кажется, они с той девочкой из его безрассудной юности сёстры-близнецы. Но не было чего-то главного, позволившего сразу сказать себе: «Это не она».  
  
— «Чикагские медведи» проиграли «Индианаполис Колтс» в финале Суперкубка, — сообщает диктор по радио, отвлекая Гарри от размышлений о прошлом, — впервые за всю историю игр матч проходил под проливным дождём. Три часа зрители наблюдали за напряжённой игрой…  
  
Гарри, прислонившись к окну, усмехается. Хорошо, что он туда не поехал. Ни один, ни со Снейпом. Конечно бы он не догадался взять в солнечный Майами зонтик.  
  
Возможность понять, что же этих девушек отличает, ему представляется на следующий день в приёмном, где он ищет для Снейпа интересных пациентов.  
  
— Это вы! Вы работаете здесь? Моей дочери нужен врач!  
  
— Её ведь уже осмотрели? — пятится Гарри к кровати, спасаясь и от неоново-морковного костюма, и от полубезумного взгляда, и от тянущихся к нему трясущихся рук.  
  
— Но ей нужен другой врач!  
  
Шторку, отделяющую кровать от общего зала, отодвигают, и создательница гибридных инсталляций встречает Гарри тем же равнодушием, что и вчера.  
  
«Она не улыбается. Вот в чём различие».  
  
Он всегда завидовал той мечтательной загадочной улыбке, умению её обладательницы «уходить» в свой внутренний мир, не теряя связи с внешним. Та улыбка его поддерживала, успокаивала, вселяла уверенность существования в человеке нечто такого, что устоит, даже когда всё вокруг разрушится.  
  
У этой девушки её не было.  
  
— У вас будет другой врач, — заканчивая читать карту, произносит Гарри.  
  
— Самый лучший? — заглядывает ему в глаза Лавгуд.  
  
— Самый лучший.  
  
Остаётся лишь убедить «самого лучшего» и «самого вредного» врача взять совсем простое, на первый взгляд, дело. Только что ему сказать? «Представляете, она не улыбается. А я думаю, что должна», «Моя интуиция подсказывает…», «Возьмите это дело. Пожа-а-луйста» — любая из этих фраз ведет к безоговорочному отказу.  
  
Тогда придётся позволить Снейпу потешить своё самолюбие за счёт Гарри. И лучше перехватить недовольного начальника по пути на собрание совета клиники, чем наткнуться на взбешённого после.  
  
— Два обморока, тонико-клонический припадок, паралич руки, отравление, — бодро докладывает Гарри, пока они со Снейпом в переполненном коридоре лавируют между каталок, врачей и пациентов, — и… — он замедляет шаг, слегка отставая, — д-девушка. Потеря координации, красная пена изо рта. Доставили с подозрением на отёк лёгких. Но это не подтвердилось. Вот. Выбирайте, что хотите. Всё интересное.  
  
— Поттер, — поворачиваются к нему, — вы бы хоть книгу прочитали «Как манипулировать людьми: научим любого идиота». Пользоваться надо скальпелем, а не топором. Но ты впервые проявляешь личный интерес. Как необычно. Она твоя подруга?  
  
— Нет, — отводит Гарри взгляд, — впервые сегодня увидел.  
  
Протяжное «Хм-м», которое он слышит, можно расшифровать как «Я поиграю с тобой немного и съем», но Гарри это не беспокоит, ведь он знает, что сейчас ему скажут:  
  
— Я её беру. Принесёшь мне документы позже.  
  
«Получилось! — едва не кричит он вслух. — Получилось! У вас есть самый лучший врач, мисс Лавгуд».  
  
***  
  
— Да это же пневмония. Ску-у-чно. Зачем вы взяли это дело?  
  
Гарри ждёт, что Гермиона разразится нравоучительной тирадой по поводу «скучно», но она лишь досадливо морщится.  
  
— Я согласна с Роном. Давайте сделаем анализы, если диагноз подтвердится, передадим пациента другим врачам.  
  
Нежелание друзей отнестись к делу серьёзно неприятно задевает Гарри, да и требовательное «Поттер?» злит не меньше, вынуждая говорить более резко, чем обычно.  
  
— Не думаю, что это пневмония. За мышечной слабостью и вот этим пятном на снимке может скрываться что угодно: от тромба до бокового склероза. Я хочу сделать ангиографию легочных артерий и МРТ сосудов мозга.  
  
— Твоё «хочу» — это не диагноз. Легкие — да, мозг — нет.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Протест отклонён.  
  
Гарри, завидев смешинки в чёрных глазах, не обижается. Снейп единственный, кто помнит о вчерашнем суде. Рона волнует лишь сломавшаяся кофемашина, а Гермиону — административная возня.  
  
— Зачем собирали совет?  
  
— Какой-то благодетель собирается вложить в клинику больше ста миллионов.  
  
— Вложить? Может, подарить? Мы же не банк.  
  
— Не банк, но доход получить можно. На днях этот бизнесмен-филантроп должен объявиться здесь.  
  
— А зарплату нам прибавят?  
  
— Зачем тебе деньги, Уизли? Завёл подружку?  
  
Голоса стихают, и Гарри внезапно осознаёт, что сидит за столом один. Догонять ребят ему почему-то не хочется. Выждав несколько минут, он поднимается и медленно идёт к двери.  
  
— Поттер.  
  
Снейп сидит в кресле, загородив им сейф, который — напоминает себе Гарри — надо бы на днях изучить.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
  
Он оглядывается на коридор, где начинается «предвалентиновское безумие» — на стены клеят явно взятые с выставки Лавгудов алые бумажные сердца — а потом принимается неторопливо изучающее рассматривать начальника, особое внимание уделяя вэ-образному вырезу чёрной футболки. Что-нибудь сказать? Да, пожалуйста.  
  
— Вам идёт эта футболка. Зря вы её редко надеваете. Нам надо было тоже украсить кабинет, ведь скоро четырнадцатое февраля, а мы как-то без праздничной атмосферы. Кстати, это будет среда. Поужинаете со мной?  
  
«Иди отсюда», выраженное вместо слов закатыванием глаз и тяжёлым вздохом, — вполне ожидаемая реакция.  
  
— Надо точнее формулировать вопросы, сэр, — шепчет Гарри. Жалко лишь, что эту футболку он на Снейпе больше не увидит.  
  
***  
  
Тишина в рентген-кабинете изредка нарушается негромкими «да», «нет», «не больно». С пациенткой они здесь вдвоём. Пока всё идёт нормально. Гарри внимательно следит по монитору за движением катетера, и когда тот достигает цель, сообщает, что сейчас начнёт вводить контраст.  
  
— Можно посмотреть?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Радуясь хоть какому-то проявляемому интересу, он легонько толкает ногой стойку монитора, поворачивая тот к столу. Контраст продвигается по сосудам, окрашивая изображение на экране в серо-чёрные цвета.  
  
— Вам нравится работать лесником?  
  
— Что? — лишь каким-то чудом он не вздрагивает.  
  
— Это же лес, — ласково говорит монитору Луна Лавгуд.  
  
— Имеете в виду бронхиальное дерево?  
  
— Нет. Лес, который вы мне сейчас показываете. Видите, ветки колышутся.  
  
Гарри внимательно изучает изображение. Только совсем не для того, чтобы сравнить его с лесом.  
  
— Чем-то это похоже на деревья. Ну… Мы закончили, — он извлекает интродьюсер и прижимает пальцами артерию, — чудовищ в нашем лесу нет, а вот несколько веток сломано.  
  
— Они вырастут снова?  
  
— Я попытаюсь сделать так, чтобы выросли.  
  
— Значит, вы хороший лесник.  
  
— Я надеюсь, — смущается Гарри. Пожалуй, это самый странный комплимент, который он слышал в жизни.  
  
***  
  
Говорить Снейпу или нет о своих подозрениях на эмоциональное расстройство у пациентки, Гарри решить не может главным образом потому, что у него нет доказательств. От мучительных раздумий его отвлекает Гермиона, врывающаяся в кабинет и швыряющая на стол огромный толстый том в чёрной обложке.  
  
— Гарри, где ты её откопал?! Эту… Эту…  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Представляете, мне нужен венок из хлебных крошек и зёрен, а то гнездо для птичек у меня на голове есть, а угощения нет! Ой…  
  
Выглядит Гермиона немного растрёпанной, чего с ней обычно не бывает. Её высокая причёска должна, наверное, имитировать корону, но Гарри, изо всех сил пытающемуся удержать серьёзное выражение лица, она в самом деле кажется гнездом. Да уж, Луна Лавгуд здорово разозлила самого сдержанного и вежливого человека из их команды. Чтобы добровольно дать такой повод для насмешек Снейпу в руки, надо быть по-настоящему вне себя.  
  
— Грейнджер…  
  
— Погоди, — перебивает он Снейпа, уже чувствуя в голосе того глумливые нотки, — она не хотела тебя оскорбить. Просто у неё мышление такое. Художественное. Она же искусством занимается. Меня вот лесником назвала, а тебя хотела сравнить с лесной феей.  
  
— О, знаю я про это искусство! — краснеет Гермиона быстрее и ярче, чем Рон. — Её отец мне все уши прожужжал, ещё и альбом этот тяжеленный вручил! По-моему, к ним двоим надо позвать психиатра.  
  
— Что вы расшумелись? — Рон застывает в дверях. — Я принёс распечатки с анализами.  
  
— Да тут Грейнджер…  
  
— Ни. Че. Го.  
  
«Календарь. Где календарь?» Сегодняшнее число надо обязательно отметить. Гермиона рычит на Снейпа, а тот молчит в ответ — это событие месяца, не меньше.  
  
— Может, мы уже перейдём к делу?  
  
— Отличная мысль, Поттер. Уизли, что там у тебя?  
  
— Пневмонии у неё нет. Пока нет. В крови обнаружены антитела, характерные для системных васкулитов, точнее, для гранулематоза Вегенера.  
  
Снейп с минуту просматривает снимки и распечатки.  
  
— Пока притянуто за уши. Нет температуры, поражений кожи, почки в порядке. Назначим Преднизолон, и понаблюдаем. И, Грейнджер, — он стучит пальцами по голове, — насыпь в гнездо сушеных ягод. Маленьким пернатым друзьям после долгой зимы необходимы витамины.  
  
— Да вы… Вы…  
  
— Эй, что происходит? Гермиона, ты куда?!  
  
«Нет, календарь не нужен. Сегодня самый обычный день», — вздыхает Гарри, укоризненно поглядывая на Снейпа, сохраняющего совершенно невозмутимый вид.  
  
***  
  
Трое суток проходят мирно и спокойно во многом благодаря исчезновению Лавгуда и решению Гермионы не заходить к его дочери.  
  
Вечером, подходя к палате, Гарри замечает задёрнутые жалюзи. Встревожившись, он готов увидеть что угодно, кроме… Теперь становится ясно, чем занимался пропавший Лавгуд.  
  
Тонкие стебли, переплетения ветвей — над верхней половиной кровати нависает большая алая сетка, сильно похожая на трёхмерную модель кровеносной системы.  
  
— Доктор Поттер, — Луна Лавгуд подвигается и хлопает ладонью по освободившемуся месту на кровати, — ложитесь.  
  
— Что?! Это… — от удивления Гарри не может подобрать слова. — Послушайте, больничные правила не просто так существуют. Это, что бы это ни было, надо немедленно убрать. Оно закрывает доступ к аппаратуре и вообще…  
  
— Ложитесь, — всё так же невозмутимо говорят ему, — смотреть надо снизу вверх.  
  
Сознание Гарри ещё подкидывает ему возражения, а тело уже делает два шага вперёд. С момента, как он увидел ту самую улыбку, у него не остаётся сил сопротивляться. Как много, оказывается, он помнит: стук падающих на землю баллончиков с краской; весёлый вопль: «Валим!»; хохот, прыжок через стену, свист ветра в ушах и чьё-то обеспокоенное: «А чокнутую не забыли?». Порой он боялся, что она не побежит, так и останется стоять улыбаясь. Но она всегда бежала наравне со всеми, и Гарри даже не считал её странной и уж никогда не называл «чокнутой».  
  
«Что я делаю?!» — он осторожно присаживается на край кровати и откидывается на подушку, не отрывая ноги от пола.  
  
— Смотрите.  
  
И Гарри смотрит. Лёгочный ствол, две ветви лёгочных вен, разветвляющиеся на мелкие артерии, артериолы и капилляры — всё, как по учебнику, только увеличенное во много раз и по-настоящему похожее на сомкнувшиеся голые кроны деревьев.  
  
— Я понял, что это, — Гарри даже не сразу замечает, что говорит вслух. — Над кроватью у младенцев вешают такие крутящиеся игрушки. С ума сойти. А это, — он показывает на бело-золотой треугольник, — что это?  
  
— Единорог. А вы думали, там чудовище?  
  
— Нет, я…  
  
— Разве не за этим вы здесь: найти и победить чудовище? — прохладные пальцы на секунду касаются его ладони.  
  
«Если сейчас кто-нибудь зайдёт…»  
  
— Я…  
  
— Почему вы стали врачом, доктор Поттер?  
  
Должен ведь Гарри кому-то рассказать свою совсем не тайну, а лишь мало интересную историю? Так почему бы не сейчас?  
  
— Когда мне было пятнадцать, у меня с друзьями было что-то вроде банды. Мы ничего серьёзного не совершали. Так, пакостили. Машину один раз угнали. Но однажды я захотел помочь одному человеку. Для этого надо было забраться в место, где было много полиции. Я хотел пойти один, но все решили пойти со мной. Нам ничего не удалось сделать, я не нашёл, что искал. Потом, когда мы убегали, мы всё время оглядывались и поэтому не заметили машину. Машины. Я сам не пострадал, но мои друзья… Я не знал, как им помочь. Было столько крови. Не знал, как поступить. А потом появился он и всех спас. Как волшебник. Я был настолько им восхищен, что решил обязательно стать таким же. Он был неврологом, и я стал неврологом. Начал работать в его клинике, помогать в исследованиях. Но через два года…  
  
Ком в горле не даёт ему говорить. «Мы лежим не в палате, — ветки над головой Гарри покачиваются. — В парке. На траве. Под деревом».  
  
— Я узнал, что он использовал меня. Наверное, не специально, не со злым умыслом. Просто так ему было удобнее. Ради благополучия клиники и людей. Я уволился, не общался с ним. Потом его не стало, а я как будто потерял часть себя. Но, — Гарри пытается достать рукой до золотого треугольника, — кажется, я могу найти себя здесь.  
  
— Я тоже нашла здесь то, что потеряла. Радость, — серьёзно поясняет Луна Лавгуд, — кто-то украл из меня радость. А здесь она появилась.  
  
— А когда это произошло?  
  
— Между Нью-Йорком и Колорадо.  
  
— Нет, по времени?  
  
— Я же говорю, между Нью-Йорком и Колорадо.  
  
— Простите, мне придётся это убрать. Но если вы разрешите, то мы могли бы поставить это в учебном классе.  
  
В ответ ему улыбаются, и Гарри, вздыхая, встаёт. Теперь он обязан рассказать о своих подозрениях Снейпу.  
  
***  
  
— Проблема не в том, что я возражаю, — отмахивается от него Снейп, когда они сталкиваются у кабинета, и Гарри торопливо высказывает ему свою версию, — проблема в твоей неспособности ясно выразить свои мысли. Ты даже тесты не провёл. Убеди хотя бы не меня, а страховую компанию. И выключи свет перед уходом.  
  
Едва за Снейпом закрываются двери лифта, Гарри возвращается в кабинет и подходит к сейфу: просто металлический ящик с обычным ключом. Увидеть его содержимое не составит труда. Нужен лишь инструмент и время.  
  
Большое преступление он оставит на следующую ночь, а в эту довольствуется мелким хулиганством. Посидит в кресле — «О-о, как удобно!», покрутит в руке мяч, закинет — на полминуты! — ноги на стол.  
  
«Симптомы… — пишет Гарри на листке. Интересно, Луна не обидится, если спросить, что означают её инсталляции? — Спросить: почему синие мозги бьются током? Диагноз…»  
  
Он покачивается в мягко пружинящем кресле и блаженно закрывает глаза. Буквально две минуты… А потом продолжит. Или три минуты…  
  
Кто-то хмыкает над ухом. Гарри приоткрывает глаза, и тут же зажмуривается. Снейп стоит рядом и читает его записи — вот, что он успевает увидеть. На ещё одну попытку посмотреть он решается, услышав удаляющиеся шаги. Снейп в переговорной, смотрит альбом Лавгуд, что-то чёркает на листке Гарри. Вскоре шаги приближаются.  
  
«Сейчас растолкает, наорёт и выгонит, — внутренне содрогается Гарри, наблюдая за происходящим сквозь ресницы, — наверное, надо встать самому, пока он…»  
  
Верхний свет гаснет.  
  
Возле кресла напротив загорается лампа. Снейп берёт из тумбы несколько справочников и падает в кресло, устраивая затем больную ногу на специальную подставку.  
  
Завораживающе и возбуждающе — слова, которые Гарри, увидев читающего человека, никогда бы не вспомнил. Но Снейп с книгой выглядит именно так. И если он сейчас само спокойствие и расслабленность, то Гарри — образец самоконтроля. Так трудно ни одним движением не выдать себя, своих желаний. Например, сжигающе-страстного — подойти к Снейпу, целовать до тех пор, пока книга не выпадет из рук; ощутить, как эти руки забираются под рубашку, расстёгивают ремень. Или наивно-глупого — тихо сказав: «ты читай, читай», поднырнуть под руку; лечь, привалившись к боку; встретить насмешливый и тёплый взгляд; почувствовать, как обнимают, поглаживая по спине; уснуть…  
  
В этой уютной убаюкивающей тишине легко уснуть. Гарри, сопротивляясь и сну, и желаниям пытается отвлечься, воображая, каким Снейп был студентом. Наверное, не пользовался «запоминалками» и стишками. Наверное, был из тех, кому стоило лишь раз прочитать, чтобы тут же пересказать. Где он учился? Высмеивал ли преподавателей? Почему приехал сюда?  
  
Картинка перед глазами расплывается. Веки тяжелеют. Гарри не должен спать, ведь когда он ещё увидит, когда они смогут вот так побыть вдвоём. Надо запомнить всё, что…  
  
— Подъё-ё-м!  
  
«Всё-таки решил разбудить».  
  
— Чёрт, Снейп, зачем так трясти, — ворчит Гарри, не открывая глаз, — можно и поласковей.  
  
— Ну ты обнаглел, — смеются рядом голосом Рона, — да Снейп тебя бы пинком разбудил, если бы застал в своём кресле.  
  
— Как будто ты тут не сидишь, когда никто не видит, — отзывается Гарри, и, потягиваясь, поднимается. Удивительно, но он чувствует себя хорошо отдохнувшим, а спал — если смотреть по часам — всего тридцать минут.  
  
— Я подумал, ты не захочешь это пропустить, — пихает его в бок Рон.  
  
— Что «это»?  
  
— Снейп пошёл к пациентке.  
  
— Нет, — Гарри ошарашенно пялится на Рона, а затем кидается к двери. — Нет!  
  
«Почему именно к ней? Он же ненавидит общаться с пациентами! А если он ей нагрубит? А если она ему скажет что-нибудь странное, как Гермионе?»  
  
Бежать ему недалеко: палата на этом же этаже. Через несколько секунд Гарри уже слышит мягкие вкрадчивые интонации — предвестники шторма:  
  
— То есть доктора Поттера обидел злой колдун, у вас между Нью-Йорком и Колорадо похитили радость, а мне, чтобы перестала болеть нога, надо найти потерянный кусок сердца? Может, нам ещё взяться за руки и пройтись по дороге из жёлтого кирпича? Вы меня за ненормального принимаете?  
  
— Ну что вы, доктор Снейп, вы такой же нормальный, как и я.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь…  
  
— А знаешь, — дышит ему в затылок Рон, — она мне начинает нравиться. Видишь, не съел он её, идём.  
  
Гарри нехотя позволяет себя увести в кабинет, где их встречает сонная и недовольная Гермиона.  
  
— Зачем меня вызвали? Ухудшения ведь нет? — она разматывает шарф, снимает пальто. — Как же я хочу пойти обратно домой и выспаться!  
  
— А как я хочу, — доносится с порога. Давно Гарри не видел у Снейпа такой злой неприятной ухмылки, — сейчас уволю вас всех и пойду спать.


	9. дело Л. Лавгуд ч.2

Нет, тишина в кабинете не гробовая.  
  
Загробная.  
  
— Уволить? — первым «оживает» Рон. — Почему это? За что?  
  
— Потому что мне не нужны нелюбопытствующие люди.  
  
Снейп включает свет в переговорной, и всем ничего не остаётся, как последовать туда за просвещением.  
  
— Не любопы… Да вы каждый день нас попрекаете, что мы суём нос не в своё дело. Особенно Гарри.  
  
— Я говорю о любопытстве учёного. Об исследовательском интересе. Желании найти истину, а не о привычке лезть, куда не звали. Никто из вас толком не поговорил с пациенткой, не собрал подробный анамнез. Не открыл, — Снейп тычет пальцем в обложку чёрного тома, — вот это.  
  
— А как с ней разговаривать? Она на простые вопросы ответить не может. Несёт всякую чушь.  
  
— Не больше, чем вы. Да сядьте вы уже все.   
  
Под сопровождение собственных недовольных вздохов и звука отодвигаемых стульев все садятся: никто не обещал, что путь к просвещению будет быстрым.  
  
— Что такое искусство?  
  
— А это искусство? — Гермиона окидывает презрительным взглядом книгу.  
  
— Это непонятная хрень.  
  
— Это искусство, — злится Гарри, — современное, — он пытается вспомнить названия, которые слышал на выставке, — санизм. Эстетический.  
  
— О, доктор Поттер у нас знаток. Приобщается к прекрасному вместе с пациенткой прямо на больничной койке.  
  
— Что?!  
  
Сколько в глазах Гермионы ужаса, столько же у Рона восхищения.  
  
— Какой кошмар! Гарри, как ты мог!  
  
— Да-а, — Рон беззвучно шепчет: «Красавчик», — какой кошмар.  
  
— Не спал я с ней! — прожигать Снейпа возмущённым взглядом бесполезное дело. — Просто полежал рядом несколько минут, потому что она попросила!  
  
— Вижу, ходить в суд тебе понравилось. Так вот, искусство, в том числе, это способ сказать что-то о себе, своём состоянии. Я считаю, — Снейп приподнимает книгу, демонстрируя раскрытый разворот с цветными мозгами, — что место этому барахлу на помойке. Но как ни странно, оно может помочь нам в диагностике. Среди всего этого абстрактного мусора есть единственные реалистичные объекты — мозги. Они разноцветные. И синие бьются током. Почему?  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы мы ответили, почему синие мозги, сделанные этой ненормальной, бьются током? — озвучивает Рон общее недоумение.  
  
— Почему именно синие, не красные и не зелёные, — Снейп ждёт ответа ещё с полминуты, — я не буду спрашивать вас, — поворачивается он к Гарри и Рону, — господ эмигрантов, приехавших отнять рабочие места у американских граждан. Неизвестно, по каким учебникам учились вы. Но ты, Грейнджер, скажи, на иллюстрациях нашего атласа по анатомии какая область коры мозга окрашена в синий цвет?  
  
— Я не помню… Да какая разница в какой?  
  
— Так давай освежим твою память.  
  
Рядом с картинами абстрактными появляется и воплощение реализма — анатомический атлас.  
  
— У нас она красная, — склоняется Рон над книгой.  
  
— В твоей стране всё кувырком. Как мы видим,— голос Снейпа сочится триумфом, — синим окрашена префронтальная кора, и она взывает к нам о помощи.  
  
— Это абсурд. Вывод, сделанный на пустом месте.  
  
— Нет, Грейнджер. Подтверждение мы получим во время функциональной МРТ. Думаю, кроме дорсолатеральной, нас ждёт сюрприз и ещё в медиальной префронтальной коре. Поттер…  
  
Да, это происходит впервые. Но Гарри не хочется отмечать сегодняшний день в календаре. За эти полгода он как только не смотрел на Снейпа: с обидой, злостью, негодованием, пониманием, симпатией, нежностью, желанием, восхищением, но никогда… с разочарованием. И получается, лишь оно способно разрушить непробиваемый щит тёмного взгляда, обнажив на несколько секунд настоящие чувства — детскую растерянность.  
  
«Я ведь сделал тот же вывод. Просто пришёл к нему по-другому. Сказал тебе, что повреждение сосудов именно в префронтальной корковой системе приводит к эмоциональным нарушениям. А ты отмахнулся, чтобы в очередной раз покрасоваться».  
  
— Я всё равно не понимаю, — очень вовремя встревает Рон, — при чём тут Вегенер? Да и для общего поражения нервной системы симптомов маловато.  
  
— Так вот и узнайте. Должен же быть и от вас хоть какой-то толк.  
  
Злость, с которой произносятся эти слова, должна ранить, но разочарование служит ещё и отличной защитой от чужого оскорблённого самодовольства.  
  
— Чего он разозлился? — шепчет Гермиона в сторону собирающегося уходить Снейпа. — Что мы не восхитились его бредовой версией? Но это абсурд. Я же права?  
  
— Нет. Он прав. Он всегда прав.  
  
Только вот сейчас Гарри этому совсем не рад.  
  
***  
  
Сине-зелёное освещение в аппаратной нагоняет тоску, изображение на мониторе ввергает в уныние. Гарри хочется взять ластик и стереть то огромное пятно в медиальной префронтальной коре, но единственное, что он может сделать, это поставить диагноз. Чудеса творят другие люди. И чтобы эти люди согласились их совершить, ему надо провести ещё несколько тестов.  
  
Тишина раздражает. Как и внезапно проснувшееся сочувствие друзей.  
  
— Неудивительно, что она создаёт всю эту дребедень. У неё даже в мозге сплошная абстракция.  
  
— Бедняжка, — вздыхает Гермиона.  
  
— О, теперь «бедняжка»? На смертном одре все любят тебя, да?  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Что? Это у нас на входе написано.  
  
Рон забирает из принтера снимки, подхватывает под локоть Гермиону и отступает к двери.  
  
— Мы сходим к нейрохирургам. Если ещё кто-то на месте. Час ночи всё-таки. А ты заканчивай здесь, и спускайся вниз. Пропустим где-нибудь по стаканчику. Тебе точно не повредит.  
  
Гарри бы тоже надо выйти в зал, к томографу, проведать Луну, но он не находит в себе силы и поэтому просто говорит в микрофон:  
  
— Луна, как вы? Спать не хочется? Нам нужно ещё полчаса на тесты.  
  
— Нет, доктор Поттер. Всё хорошо. Я как будто лежу внутри дождевого червя. Это так интересно. Я всегда хотела быть дождевым червём. Тогда меня можно было бы разделить пополам, и у отца было бы две меня. А если с одной что-то бы случилось, то у него осталась бы другая, и её тоже можно было бы разделить.  
  
— Подождите, — останавливает он стремящее к бесконечности деление червей, — сейчас я начну задавать вопросы или буду просить вас сделать что-нибудь простое, например, пошевелить рукой. Начинаем…  
  
— В прошлый раз не было так интересно. Доктор Поттер, вы замечательный!  
  
«В прошлый раз?»  
  
С этим он решает разобраться позже. Сейчас ему нужно следить за притоком крови к областям мозга, отвечающим за движения, слух, речь, ассоциации, воображение, память. На экране они выделяются разными цветами — Гарри усмехается увидев синий. Компьютер тем временем рисует трёхмерную карту, которая должна помочь нейрохирургам… Должна помочь…  
  
— И последнее, — его голос слегка дрожит, — мне понадобится самое счастливое воспоминание.  
  
— Это легко, — радостно отзывается Луна, и Гарри даже не успевает добавить «Не нужно вслух»,— один раз мы с мамой были в лесу и встретили зайца…  
  
«Прехирургическая диагностика Л. Лавгуд» — Гарри сохраняет файл и отправляет его на печать. Больше прятаться в аппаратной не получится. Пора идти и говорить.  
  
— Я провожу вас в палату, — он помогает Луне спуститься со стола.  
  
— Доктор Поттер, как красиво!  
  
«Что красиво? А…» На снимки мозга смотрят с такими любовью и восхищением, что Гарри ничего не остаётся, как отдать их.  
  
— Держите за края.  
  
Пока они едут в лифте, пока идут к палате, Луна не отрывает взгляд от ангиограммы в боковой проекции. «Придётся подарить», — понимает Гарри, наблюдая, как по снимку медленно водят пальцами, повторяя контуры сосудов.  
  
— Похоже на иву, которая росла у нас возле дома. Почему нам не дали их в прошлый раз? Наверное, папа забыл попросить.  
  
— Кого? Вы про снимки? Вам уже делали МРТ и ангиографию?  
  
— В Нью-Йорке. Лучше спросите у папы.  
  
Луна садится на кровать, а Гарри благоразумно устраивается на стуле.  
  
— Посмотрите, — он показывает на один из снимков, — вот эти отметки означают, что здесь произошло сужение артерий, то есть болезнь охватила всю центральную нервную систему, а не только лёгкие. Но лечение назначено правильное, и больше повреждений в этой части мозга быть не должно. А вот здесь, — «Как Люпин говорит такое каждый день?» — здесь образование, довольно большое. Оно первичное, то есть создалось из клеток мозга. Ещё сверху него есть сосудистая аномалия. Видите вот этот клубок? Мы проконсультируемся с нейрохирургами, чтобы выбрать способ удаления…  
  
— Доктор Поттер.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом мягком голосе прорежется такая твёрдость:  
  
— Это не чудовище.  
  
— Это чудовище. Очень опасное. Его надо убрать. Поверьте мне, я знаю, что говорю.  
  
— Нет. Я чувствую, оно не опасно. Это часть меня. Оно мне помогает. Я не хочу, чтобы его убирали, и объявляю этот лес запретным.  
  
Гарри тяжело выдыхает и утыкается лбом в сложенные руки. «Сейчас просто неподходящее время, — убеждает он себя, — утром придёт её отец, и вдвоём мы сможем донести до неё».  
  
— Отдыхайте.  
  
— Добрых снов, доктор Поттер.  
  
У порога он оборачивается: Луна, лёжа в кровати, держит над головой на вытянутых руках снимок и ласково улыбается своим мозговым артериям.  
  
***  
  
Друзья ждут его в холле. Рон, собираясь застегнуть куртку, передаёт ему большой бумажный пакет. Слышится тихое мелодичное звяканье стекла о стекло, и почему-то именно от этого звука и от изумлённого взгляда дежурящей за стойкой регистрации медсестры на душе у Гарри теплеет.  
  
— Бар у нас сегодня на природе, — объявляет Рон, когда все они садятся на ледяную скамейку в больничном парке.  
  
— Это хорошо, — Гарри отвинчивает крышку маленькой бутылочки и залпом опрокидывает в себя жгучую жидкость. Это на самом деле хорошо. Окажись он сейчас в баре, то мог бы совершить большую глупость и очнуться через несколько часов непонятно где и неизвестно с кем. Слишком многое на него сегодня свалилось.  
  
— Никого из нейрохирургов не было.  
  
Внутренности горят. Морщась, Гарри открывает вторую бутылочку.  
  
— Она против удаления.  
  
— Боится, — Гермиона плотнее кутается в пальто. От предлагаемой порции спиртного она отказывается, — кто захочет, чтобы его мозг вскрывали.  
  
— Думаю, дело не в этом. Она боится, что её лишат воображения.  
  
— Воображения? А при чём тут медиальная префронтальная кора? Насколько я помню, почти двенадцать зон отвечают за абстрактное мышление.  
  
— Отвечают, — кивает Гарри, и образ человека, о ком он старался не вспоминать эти полгода, встаёт перед глазами, — активируются те же участки мозга, что при решении какой-либо реальной задачи, — он почти слышит тихий чуть надтреснутый голос, — для мозга нет разницы, обдумывает ли он реальное событие или только воображаемое. Обрабатывает он его одинаково. Но больше всего активности при воображении наблюдается в медиальной префронтальной коре.  
  
— Что-то я о таком не слышала.  
  
— Это исследование мы проводили в клинике, где я работал пару лет назад. Наверное, его ещё не публиковали.  
  
— Ого, — Рон салютует ему бутылкой, — много денег было у твоей клиники, раз вы могли тратить их на исследования воображения.  
  
Внезапно Гарри становится неуютно от контраста уличного холода с внутренним жаром.  
  
— Интересно, почему Снейп упомянул этот участок?  
  
— Спросим у него завтра. Кстати, — бросает на него хитрый взгляд Рон, и после недолгой паузы, со смешком выдаёт: — блондинка с приветом. Вот, значит, какой твой типаж.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я всё не мог понять, кто тебе нравится. Ты ни на кого из девчонок особо не смотришь.  
  
«Девчонки? Я что не сказал?»  
  
— Какие ещё блондинки, — мученически стонет Гермиона, — Рон, как можно так узко мыслить? Если бы ты был внимательнее к людям, то делал бы верные выводы. Например, из рассказов Гарри становится понятно, что он…  
  
«О, ну Гермиона догадалась».  
  
—…предпочитает женщин в возрасте.  
  
— Э... Я вообще-то…  
  
— А, — Рон машет руками, вырисовывая в воздухе непонятную фигуру, — таких… с опытом.  
  
Бутылки и бутылочки снова отправляются в пакеты. Убрав последние остатки «пиршества», все синхронно предлагают:  
  
— По домам?  
  
И лишь Гарри громко соглашается и кивает в ответ.  
  
Такси он ждёт в одиночестве. Его не покидает странное чувство, что Рон и Гермиона хотели побыстрее от него отделаться. «Всё-таки обиделись».  
  
Холод отступает, тепло расслабляет. Поездку в такси Гарри не помнит. Кажется, он только что стоял на выходе из парка, а тут вдруг идёт по узкой дорожке к дому. Как так получилось?  
  
_«Иногда, Гарри, мой мозг удивляет меня самого»._  
  
Мозг удивителен. Красив, и уже не так загадочен. Каждый день Гарри, и такие, как Гарри, открывают его тайны, чтобы помочь или… Сегодня он нарисовал целую карту. Нанёс на области мозга вину и стыд, страх и гнев, радость и смех. Карта нужна, ведь префронтальная кора — это минное поле. Одно неверное микродвижение, и исчезнет способность принимать решения, запоминать, логически мыслить, эмоционально откликаться.  
  
«Всё можно отнять, — осознаёт Гарри, — и улыбку, и воображение». Он злится: чёртов дом никак не хочет приближаться. Может, надо идти в другую сторону? Где-то он читал о таком методе.  
  
Вдалеке кто-то кричит и звонко смеётся. Кто-то куда-то бежит.  
  
«Подростки».  
  
Гарри задумывается: он так презирает себя пятнадцатилетнего, а сам-то что может предложить тому мальчишке? Какие у взрослого Гарри достижения?  
  
«О, будущее прекрасно. Ты будешь говорить вместо «Чё» «Простите, что?», научишься завязывать галстук разными пижонскими узлами и будешь полгода дрочить на человека, который скорее удавится, чем к тебе прикоснётся».  
  
Тут он понимает, что не будет давить завтра на Луну и в сейф к Снейпу не полезет. Он не хочет ничего ни у кого отнимать. Если бы Снейп сам бы ему всё рассказал…  
  
Собственный смех режет слух. Это уже из разряда фантастики. А Гарри ведь многого не нужно: пусть замок попадёт в ключ, пусть мозг высвободит немного окситоцина и пусть его, Гарри, хоть кто-нибудь обнимет.  
  
***  
Нехорошо напирать на человека втроём, но отец Луны врёт так неловко, что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и они выжмут из него правду.  
  
— Если вы не хотите сказать, в какой клинике были, мы сами отправим запросы. Во все.  
  
— Это не кли…  
  
Спохватившись, Лавгуд замолкает, а Гермиона подступает к нему ближе, почти прижимая к стене.  
  
— Не клиника, а что?  
  
Бесполезно крутить головой в поисках спасения: никому из пробегающих по коридору людей нет дела до трех врачей, обступивших трясущегося мужчину.  
  
— Я не могу… не могу… — свесившиеся вперёд спутанные белые пряди закрывают лицо. Лавгуд теребит карманы своей грязно-бежевой куртки, и с новым нервным движением рук на пол падают смятые клочки бумаги, визитки, просто какой-то мусор.  
  
Гарри стискивает зубы, чтобы не накричать на этого высокого и с виду сильного мужчину, который не может сейчас собраться и помочь дочери. Судя по слышимому рядом громкому пыхтению, Рон тоже еле сдерживается.  
  
— Я помогу, — Гермиона наклоняется, подбирая с пола бумажки. Лавгуд пытается их взять, но промахивается, и всё снова летит вниз. Рон чертыхается, а Гарри присаживается на корточки рядом с Гермионой.  
  
— Знак, доктор Поттер.  
  
Он поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с умоляюще-испуганным взглядом тёмно-карих глаз.  
  
— Знак? О чём вы?  
  
Но Лавгуд, схватив свои бумажки, бросается к лифту и успевает проскочить между закрывающимися дверьми.  
  
— Вот семейка, — фыркает Рон, — готов поспорить: в его мозге такая же мешанина, что и у дочери, — он поворачивается в Гарри и Гермионе, — идём?  
  
— Да. Надо написать запросы в клиники, пока Снейп не пришёл, и не началось обсуждение.  
  
— Я тоже отправлю запрос, — Гермиона хмурит лоб, — в городскую библиотеку.  
  
***  
  
«Может, это пройдёт?»  
  
Гарри, пользуясь тем, что всё внимание начальника устремлено на негатоскоп со снимками, разглядывает заострившееся сероватое лицо не менее пристально, чем его обладатель — томограмму мозга.  
  
Может, когда-нибудь, он перестанет ежедневно изучать эти резкие черты; начнёт относиться к Снейпу просто с юмором (как Рон) или со сдержанным уважением (как Гермиона).  
  
Две недели назад, уповая на инстинкт самосохранения, он забыл о двух вещах. У некоторых людей контроль над собой намного сильнее чувств. Пусть их лимбическая система сколько угодно кричит «Хочу!», есть префронтальная кора, которая отвечает «Это невозможно, потому что…». И борьба между ними может длиться всю жизнь. А ещё Гарри стоило помнить об открытии, сделанном в начале своей работы: на самом деле его помощь не очень-то кому-то и нужна.  
  
—…деньги…  
  
— Что? — вздрагивают он и Снейп от голоса Гермионы.  
  
— Я ещё в прошлый раз подумала: откуда у них деньги на выставки? Они же не только вдвоём ездят, но и таскают за собой свой хлам. А спонсоров что-то я у них не видела. Поэтому решила узнать об этой семье побольше.  
  
— Целый конспект?  
  
Услышав смех, Гарри оборачивается: Рон показывает на стопку листов. Гермиона же, ничуть не смущаясь, продолжает:  
  
— Раньше у них был журнал. Один из тех, в котором пишут о пришельцах и теории заговора. Но три года назад они его продали.  
  
— Вот и деньги, — кофемашина никак не желает включаться. Едва Гарри тянется к шнуру… как внезапно его пальцы накрываются чужими. Он не успевает ничего сказать или освободиться. Вместе они сжимают провод, и от удивления, смущения и возбуждения Гарри не сразу замечает, что кофемашина, громко зафырчав, прыскает струёй горячего пара вперемешку с кипятком. Почему-то ни одной обжигающей капли не попадает ему на руки или лицо. Он непонимающе смотрит на кухонный стол, вдруг оказавшийся дальше, чем он был; с удивлением ощущает что-то тёплое и жёсткое за спиной, и, повернув голову, утыкается взглядом в небритую щёку.  
  
— Где ж вы были в прошлый раз, когда меня ошпарило!  
  
— Это было твоё наказание, Уизли. Ты же её и сломал.  
  
Перепалку между Роном и Снейпом Гарри не слушает, а изумлённо глядит на руку, обнимающую его поперёк живота, на косточку запястья, на синие вены под тонкой бледной кожей. Понятно, что выброс пара произошёл случайно, и Снейп действовал инстинктивно, но вот до этого... Он прикоснулся специально? Зачем?  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Гарри, делая шаг вперёд. На секунду ему чудится, что Снейп пытается его удержать. «Какой ты слабак», — укоряет он себя, понимая, что и сам никуда уходить не хочет.  
  
— Так вот о деньгах, — повторяет Гермиона, когда Гарри и Рон, получив от строптивой машины кофе, садятся рядом, а Снейп возвращается к просмотру снимков, — продали, чтобы расплатиться с долгами. И тут вдруг выставки, поездки. Разве это не странно?  
  
Самому Гарри кажется странным то, что его спине до сих пор тепло, и что на своём животе он «ощущает» чужую руку.  
  
— Гадать, откуда деньги, можно до бесконечности. От Лавгуда правды-то не добьёшься.  
  
— Не скажи, Рон. Он попытался нам помочь. Дал знак.  
  
— Знак?  
  
— Да. Знак. Символ, эмблема, логотип. Среди вывалившихся из его кармана бумажек была визитка. Он просто толкал её мне в руку. Имя человека закрыл пальцем, а логотип нет. И принадлежит он «Ди-Эс фармасьютикалс». Точнее, их исследовательской лаборатории.  
  
— Считаешь, он сдал дочь на испытание лекарств ради денег?  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Гермиона, — думаю, компания сама их нашла. Через историю болезни матери, Пандоры Лавгуд. Поговаривают, что они ищут родственников тех, кто погиб от изучаемых ими болезней. Предлагают обследование. И если что-то находят…  
  
— То в такой момент люди обычно настолько напуганы, что соглашаются на всё. Тем более, когда нужны деньги…  
  
— Получается у нас… — Гарри не может поверить услышанному. Стоило ли ему ехать так далеко, чтобы вновь встретиться с теми же проблемами? — волчанка, которая…  
  
— Не волчанка, — Снейп наконец-то отрывается от изучения снимков, — АНЦА-васкулит, вызванный лекарствами. Поэтому…  
  
«Передаём её другим врачам», — ожидает от Снейпа Гарри, но тот снова ведёт себя странно.  
  
— Она останется под нашим наблюдением, пока в её голове не наведут порядок.  
  
— Гарри сказал, что она против. Боится потерять воображение. Эй, — Рон подёргивает бровями, — может, полежишь с ней ещё разок, вдруг согласится?  
  
— Прекрати, — морщится Гарри, — она просто похожа на мою знакомую из детства. Вот и всё. Теперь я даже не знаю, как её уговаривать. Её отец тоже против.  
  
— Надо подождать месяц-другой: начнутся припадки, лицо перекосит. Сами придут.  
  
— Я попробую снова…  
  
Гарри не особо верит в свой дар убеждения, и совета ему попросить не у кого. Он подумывает, не сходить ли ему к Люпину — после той рождественской ссоры они больше не разговаривали, но личное и рабочее стоит разделять. Как и со Снейпом давно бы пора…  
  
— И что? Это всё?!  
  
На разъярённую Гермиону даже Снейп смотрит с долей тревоги, а Гарри с Роном и вовсе испуганно шарахаются в стороны.  
  
— Надо же разобраться с этой фармкомпанией! Сообщить в комитет по этике! Этот препарат не должен появиться на рынке!  
  
— А он и не появится, — Рон вместе со стулом отодвигается ещё дальше, — что ты переживаешь?  
  
— Я бы не была в этом так уверена, — грозно трясут в его сторону кудрями, — что за препарат? Для чего? Кстати, — произносит она очень торжественно, — я узнала, что именно в этой компании работал лже-Муди, Крауч. Теперь-то вы не скажете, что у меня нет исследовательского интереса?  
  
— Не скажу, — в голосе Снейпа проскальзывает усталость, — сейчас ты влезла не в своё дело.  
  
— Вот как…  
  
Укоряющим взглядом смотрят на Гарри, угрожающим сверлят Рона, злым прожигают Снейпа. Не получив ни от кого поддержки, Гермиона, что-то прошипев, выбегает из кабинета, а через несколько секунд за ней бросается Рон.  
  
_«Выбор, а не свойства характера, определяет человека, Гарри»._  
  
Выбор? Какой он должен сделать выбор? Побежать за Гермионой? Пока он может только сидеть, уставившись в одну точку.  
  
—…тер… — доносится откуда-то.  
  
На его плечо давит что-то тяжёлое. Гарри медленно поворачивает голову влево, но это тяжёлое тут же исчезает, чтобы в облегчённом варианте переместиться на затылок.  
  
— Не словами, — касаются шеи холодные пальцы, — просто покажи ей, что происходит сейчас, и что может произойти.  
  
«Что это такое было? — Гарри провожает взглядом высокую хромающую фигуру. — Захотел и потрогал? — Постепенно по его телу разливается огонь, но не от возбуждения, а от ярости. — Это уже, знаете ли, домогательство».  
  
Но злость проходит, когда Гарри вспоминает, чем сопровождались эти прикосновения.  
  
«Показать? Но как?»  
  
Проблема в том, что Гарри никогда ничего не создавал. Он вообще своими руками ничего законопослушного и приличного не делал.  
  
Погружённый в свои мысли, он по дороге в кафетерий натыкается на Лавгуда, сидящего, скрючившись, на скамейке.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, — он присаживается рядом.  
  
Отец Луны подскакивает на месте. Возможно, Гарри не следовало бы вкладывать в свою фразу столько иронии.  
  
— Это очень страшно, доктор Поттер. Вы не поймёте. Страшно быть беспомощным. Единственное, что я мог сделать — исполнить её мечты. А те люди, они обещали помочь и вылечить её.  
  
— Вылечить? Вряд ли. Скорее всего, их цель — изучить, как отреагирует организм с такими нарушениями мозга на их препарат. Нужно уговорить её на операцию.  
  
— Луна сказала, что вы ищете чудовищ и боритесь с ними.  
  
— Я не ищу их специально. Я всего лишь не хочу быть беспомощным, если встречу их. Поэтому я вас понимаю, — Гарри смотрит на руки Лавгуда, на длинные пальцы с искусанными ногтями, и, после долгого молчания, решается спросить: — как вы создаёте свои… инсталляции?  
  
— Я просто говорю, — слабо улыбается Лавгуд, — но не словами. Переношу всё, что у меня здесь, — он показывает на сердце, а потом тянет руку вперёд, — туда.  
  
— Понятно, — выдыхает Гарри. Конечно же ему ничего не понятно, но теперь он хотя бы знает с чего ему начинать.


	10. дело Л. Лавгуд ч.3

— Так это был толстый единорог, доктор Поттер? Он сломал деревья, потому что много ел?  
  
Рука на компрессоре замирает, и шар с тихим шипением сдувается. На что Гарри надеялся? Таким убогим представлением ребёнка не заинтересуешь. Что уж говорить о взрослом человеке.  
  
Несколько минут назад его идея казалась ему гениальной. Он собрал в парке ветки, сложил их в подобие сферы, внутрь которой поместил воздушный шарик с нарисованным единорогом. И под нехитрую лекцию о росте первичных образований, надул его компрессором…  
  
Пускай он видит сейчас в глазах Луны не насмешку, а лишь искренний интерес, от стыда он всё равно готов провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Да, — нервно смеётся Гарри, — растолстел.  
  
Проволока и ветки колют пальцы, когда он пытается вытащить из коричневой сферы шарик.  
  
— Простите, всё это ужасно глупо.  
  
Шорох ткани, почти бесшумные шаги, колебание воздуха рядом с плечом — сферу забирают из его рук. Луна вертит её в ладонях и смотрит сквозь неё на свет.  
  
— Вы будете со мной там, доктор Поттер? — слышит Гарри, и отчаяние больше не грозит раздавить его.  
  
— Да, — он улыбается и ему улыбаются в ответ, — да.  
  
Это «Да», прозвучавшее так легко, тяжелеет через несколько часов, когда Гарри узнаёт, что путь к мозгу выбран наипрямейший из всех возможных.  
  
— Я думал, будет гамма-нож.  
  
Шеклболт, старший нейрохирург, щёлкает кнопкой мыши, поворачивая проекцию мозга на мониторе, и Гарри невольно сравнивает широкие коричневые ладони с тонкими и длинными пальцами Рона.  
  
— Нет. Пойдём по старинке, через верх, с пробуждением в середине. Так что, готовь вопросы для задушевной беседы с пациенткой.  
  
Спустя несколько дней это «Да» сковывает не только сердце, но и ноги. Операция началась. Гарри надо идти переодеваться, а он не может сделать и шага. Он будто стоит в тазу, куда «мафия», сначала в лице Рона и Гермионы, сыпет цемент с песком…  
  
— Ты готов? Мы будем наверху, в комнате наблюдения.  
  
…подливает воду…  
  
— Придумал что-нибудь помимо стандартных тестов? Как воображение спасать будешь?  
  
…а потом главарь «мафии» одним лишь кивком головы и негромким…  
  
— Поттер.  
  
…толкает его с моста в океан.  
  
Только данное Луне обещание позволяет ему вытащить себя из застывающего цемента, продезинфицировать руки и переодеться. Уже на входе в операционную он осознаёт ещё одну причину, позволившую ему окончательно успокоиться. Возможно, он больше не интересен Снейпу как человек и потенциальный партнёр, но вот потерять к себе уважение, как к врачу, Гарри ни за что не позволит. Поэтому слова медсестры:  
  
— Доктор Поттер, оболочка вскрыта. Заходите, — не приводят его в ужас. Он глубоко вздыхает и улыбается. Луна увидит только его глаза, а, значит, в них не должно быть беспокойства или паники.  
  
— Поттер! — смеются из-за полупрозрачной плёнки, разделяющей операционную на две части. — Целуй свою принцессу. Пусть просыпается.  
  
Он держит Луну за руку, ожидая пробуждения, а когда веки размыкаются, и взгляд серых глаз с трудом фиксируется на нём, спрашивает:  
  
— Как себя чувствуете?  
  
— Доктор Поттер… Вы такой зелёный, — оглядывают его одежду, — как горошек. Всё хорошо, но у меня в голове словно танцуют с десяток мозгошмыгов.  
  
— Не десяток, — Гарри всматривается в изображения на мониторах, — а всего один, и его скоро прогонят.  
  
На стандартные вопросы и просьбы уходит полчаса, и, слушая нестандартные ответы, Гарри радуется, что рядом именно он, а не Рон или Гермиона. У них, наблюдающих за операцией сверху, наверняка сейчас такие же круглые от удивления глаза, как и у сидящей рядом медсестры. «Вы сами-то в своём уме, доктор?» — читается в её глазах, едва Гарри переходит ко второй части вопросов.  
  
— Погрустим? — он крепче сжимает руку Луны, стараясь ничем не показывать, что «мозгошмыга» начинают убирать. Медсестра шепчет: «Вы рехнулись?», но Гарри не реагирует. — Почему вы согласились пить таблетки, забравшие у вас радость?  
  
— Я не хотела, чтобы она исчезла у папы. Без неё он чувствует себя беспомощным.  
  
— Вижу, с печалью у нас всё в порядке. А самое счастливое воспоминание? На месте?  
  
— Да, — улыбаются ему, — я помню зайца.  
  
— Тогда, — Гарри отклоняется назад и смотрит на два монитора, закрепленных над столом. «Мозгошмыга» в эту секунду успешно отделяют, — проверим воображение. Но с этим, — он вздыхает, — разобраться можете только вы.  
  
— У вас три минуты, — шипит медсестра, и, прежде чем Гарри успевает процедить: «Закройте рот, пожалуйста», из-за плёнки, еле сдерживая смех, кричат: — Даём десять! Удивите нас!  
  
— Доктор Поттер, — Луна приподнимает руку, пытаясь показать куда-то вверх, — а есть ещё такой обруч, как у меня на голове?  
  
— Это называется головное кольцо. Есть.  
  
Под строгим руководством он превращает кольцо от системы крепления, винты от неё же, катетер и два коннектора из интубационных трубок в… диадему.  
  
— Она придаст ума тому, кто её наденет, и позволит заглянуть внутрь себя. Пусть она останется здесь. Этой мой подарок больнице.  
  
— Спасибо, принцесса, — хмыкают изгонятели мозгошмыгов, — а теперь тебе пора спать.  
  
— Доктор Поттер, подождите!  
  
— Да? — он замирает с кислородной маской в руке.  
  
— Вы можете найти и поймать всё что угодно, — торопливо говорит Луна, — даже если оно очень маленькое и трудноуловимое. Даже если это потерянный кусок чужого сердца. Вы можете, я чувствую…  
  
— Кто бы меня об этом просил. Спите, — склоняется он над ней, — ваш отец ждёт вас.  
  
Из операционной Гарри уходить не спешит. Ему хочется кое-что увидеть. Он проходит за ширму из плёнки, где работает Шеклболт со своей командой. Никто не обращает на Гарри внимания, и он спокойно дожидается момента, когда микроскоп убирают, и во взгляде старшего нейрохирурга лишь на доли секунды, но всё-таки появляются — торжество, гордость собой, самодовольство, на которое имеют полное право. Это хороший знак.  
  
— Поттер, — Шеклболт отводит в сторону, — а ты не хочешь ко мне ассистентом? Конечно, поздновато тебе уже учиться. Но, мне кажется, ты сможешь. Это лучше, чем быть на побегушках у Снейпа. У нас настоящая работа!  
  
— Спасибо. Я подумаю, — вежливо отвечает Гарри, и где-то в самой глубине души, эта идея представляется ему не такой уж и плохой.  
  
Он остаётся в операционной и дальше. Сидит в углу, наблюдая в монитор, как возвращают на место костный лоскут, сшивают мышцы и ткань. Только сейчас он замечает, что Луну пожалели и не побрили налысо. «Хотя, — усмехается Гарри, — она бы не возражала».  
  
И когда всё заканчивается, он снова зачем-то дотрагивается до её руки, и лишь потом тащится к выходу.  
  
Лавгуд, подскочивший со скамейки, не решается кинуться к нему, выбрав для вопросов идущего следом врача. Вид у отца Луны какой-то виноватый, но Гарри сейчас размышлять над этим не хочется. К тому же ему навстречу бегут Рон с Гермионой.  
  
— Ты такой молодец!  
  
— Да, приятель. Устроили вы шоу, ничего не скажешь. Ты только не приноси тот пыточный шлем в кабинет. Снейп пообещал, что обязательно на нас его испробует. А! Шеклболт тебе место предложил? Мы слышали. Надо же. Они же там все — заносчивые задницы.  
  
— Гарри, — Гермиона стаскивает с него шапочку, — иди домой. Мы останемся здесь и помониторим её. Но сначала поднимись в кабинет. Там для тебя подарок.  
  
Похоже, у него от усталости начались слуховые галлюцинации, потому что, оставшись один в пустом коридоре, он отчётливо слышит оправдывающийся голос Лавгуда, но никого не видит. Пытаясь определить, откуда идёт звук, Гарри сворачивает ещё в один пустой коридор.  
  
— Поттер.  
  
Он оборачивается.  
  
— Снейп.  
  
Сколько это будет продолжаться? Сколько ещё его взгляду будут открыты лишь лицо, шея и руки, а остальное, запрятанное под одеждой, оставаться недостижимым и неприкасаемым? Неужели все его чувства просто перегорят, а потом, со временем, погаснут?  
  
— Поттер, это было…  
  
«Как? — Гарри подходит ближе. — Отвратительно? Слабо? Удовлетворительно? Выше твоих ожиданий? А, может, и превосходно? Но ты ведь никогда так не скажешь и не сделаешь ничего, чтобы…»  
  
Он ждёт чуда или просто каких-нибудь слов.  
_  
«Мы могли бы поцеловаться. Никого рядом нет. Мы могли бы поехать домой, и целоваться, пока не сойдём с ума».*_  
  
«Но мы этого не сделаем, да? Слишком деликатный для тебя вопрос».  
_  
«Мы могли бы жить так, как никогда прежде. Мы ведь никому ничего не должны»._  
  
Усталость наваливается сверху, проникает под кожу, ещё чуть-чуть, и Гарри упадёт под её тяжестью.  
  
«Сдавайся», — просит он себя или Снейпа, или весь мир. Завтра он попробует смотреть на этого человека по-другому; как на того, с кем могло бы получиться что-то настоящее, но, увы…  
  
— Я пойду, — он кивает серому пиджаку, джинсам и кроссовкам.  
  
— Поттер, я…  
  
«А-а, вот чёрт!» Сначала ему стоит приноровиться держать себя в руках. Если он продолжит возбуждаться от случайных прикосновений…  
  
«Не случайных», — Гарри, приоткрыв рот, пялится на своё запястье, которое сжимают длинные сильные пальцы. Его тянут в сторону, и он возвращается туда, где стоял секунду назад.  
  
Снейп хмурит брови, закусывает губу. Сквозь пряди волос виднеется ухо, и этот контраст светлого с тёмным ранит Гарри до красных пятен в глазах.  
  
«Сдавайся», — вновь обращается он неизвестно к кому. Проходит ещё несколько невыносимо долгих секунд, прежде чем Снейп поднимает на него взгляд, и Гарри на самом деле слышит… лязг, с которым рушатся все щиты и барьеры.  
  
— Поттер, я…  
  
Обречённость, поражение, капитуляция — это не то, что хотел увидеть Гарри. С подобным видом сдаются врагу, но ведь врага не гладят по руке с такой осторожной нежностью.  
  
Трость с глухим стуком падает на пол. «Я тебя удержу», — мысленно обещает он Снейпу. Всего один шаг, сделанный не Гарри, и он получает всё: тепло другого человека, его запах, силу его прикосновений.  
  
«Смелее», — он трётся щекой о ласкающую ладонь. А, да, он ведь и сам может прикоснуться. Но не к одежде, она ему надоела. Он гладит шею, подбородок, с жёсткой щетиной; запускает руку в волосы, и на каждое своё движение получает ответ. Еле слышные вздохи сводят его с ума. У него подкашиваются ноги. Если бы Снейп сейчас не обнимал его, Гарри бы точно упал.  
  
Их тела почти прижаты друг к другу. Взгляд тёмных глаз гипнотизирует Гарри. От собственного и чужого желания у него кружится голова. Он не может удержаться: тыкается носом Снейпу в висок и вдыхает запах — горьковатый, безумно вкусный. «Что ещё мне можно?» — он прижимается теснее. Его берут за плечи и слегка отстраняют. Гарри, всматриваясь в бледное лицо, едва не спрашивает: «Что случилось?». Потому что так на казнь идут, а не собираются…  
  
«О-о…»  
  
Он уже забыл, как это делается. Когда он последний раз целовался? Несколько лет назад? А ведь начинать отношения с поцелуя это так чудесно, чисто, честно, правильно.  
  
«Надо закрыть глаза», — всплывает откуда-то в голове. Но потом он их обязательно откроет, чтобы посмотреть, закрыл ли свои Снейп.  
  
Их дыхания смешиваются, они делят один воздух на двоих. Вокруг сплошная темнота и тишина. Гарри позволяет себе быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц, и, увидев перед собой тонкую голубоватую кожу век, еле сдерживает ликующий вопль: «Закрыл! Закрыл!».  
  
«Как это хорошо, — почти стонет он, когда Снейп гладит его спину, — как это… — Гарри, чувствует, что сейчас точно упадёт. Он цепляется за лацканы пиджака, — дурацкая одежда! Снять бы её! А почему бы и нет?» Но осознание того, где они находятся, причиняет вполне физическую боль.  
  
«Нет-нет-нет, не целуй меня! — Гарри зажмуривается. — Нам же придётся прямо здесь…»  
  
— Пойдём, — слышит он свой хриплый шёпот, — подсобка или…  
  
— Не хочу _так_ , — шепчут ему в ответ.  
  
«Как угодно, где угодно, только скорее». Гарри уже трясёт от возбуждения. Когда тёплые сухие губы касаются его губ, он стонет. Для него это не просто поцелуй. Это его награда, его…  
  
— А-а… Это… Наш… Глава диагностического о-отделения — доктор Снейп, и… его… ассистент — доктор Поттер.  
  
«Чего?»  
  
Он успевает увидеть белого как привидение Малфоя, подающего трость Снейпу, а за ним — группу незнакомцев. Снейп тут же встаёт перед ним, закрывая ото всех. Взгляд вниз, на собственные оттопырившиеся штаны — тонкой тканью хирургического костюма эрекцию не скроешь — помогает понять «почему».  
  
— Доктор Снейп, это мистер Риддл. Именно он оказал нам честь, сделав самый внушительный спонсорский взнос за всю историю клиники.  
  
Гарри потихоньку отступает в сторону, разглядывая внезапно образовавшуюся в коридоре толпу. Похоже, что высокий лысый тип в тёмно-синем костюме-тройке и есть Риддл.  
  
— Мы ждём вас в конференц-зале, доктор Снейп, — окутывает всех глубокий низкий голос.  
  
— Сейчас подойду.  
  
— Доктор Поттер…  
  
«Он меня знает, — понимает Гарри, встречая насмешливый взгляд Риддла, — но откуда?»  
  
— Поторопитесь, доктор Снейп, — администратора как будто сейчас вывернет наизнанку.  
  
Когда компания скрывается за поворотом, Гарри облегчённо выдыхает.  
  
— Думаешь, они видели? — он подходит к Снейпу и прислоняется к его плечу.  
  
Подёргивание, которым ему отвечают, какое-то нехорошее, обидное.  
  
— Что такое? Злишься? — он обходит Снейпа, чтобы увидеть его лицо. — Да выкрутимся мы как-нибудь.  
  
— Так вот зачем ты здесь.  
  
— А?  
  
Он знает, у кого бывает такое выражение лица. У человека, долгое время пытавшегося решить задачу, и наконец-то пришедшего к определённому выводу. И вывод этот сложился явно не в пользу Гарри.  
  
— Затеял Крестовый поход, Поттер? Интересный ты выбрал способ вербовки сторонников.  
  
— Что?! Эй, погоди!  
  
Гари не бежит за Снейпом. Небрежный взмах рукой — Отстань! — примораживает его к полу.  
  
— Снейп! Какого хрена?! — кричит он уже в пустоту.  
  
Словно в полусне, он переодевается и поднимается в кабинет. Только не может вспомнить зачем.  
  
— Подпиши вот здесь, — Гермиона впихивает ему ручку с папкой. Гарри расписывается, не глядя, — теперь мы их прижмём. А, твой подарок вон там.  
  
«Какой ещё к чёрту подарок?»  
  
Он бредёт в переговорную, где находит большую картину и озадаченного Рона.  
  
— И что тут нарисовано?  
  
— Вы близко стоите! — машет им Гермиона — Надо отойти подальше. Я читала про такое.  
  
— А ты поняла, что это?  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Это конь, — устало бросает Гарри.  
  
— Конь? Да где тут конь?  
  
— Вот голова, вот хвост, — он проводит пальцем по чёрным пятнам. Эта картина на выставке понравилась Гарри больше всего. Он долго смотрел на неё тогда, и сейчас тоже не может оторваться: чёрный, высушенный до скелета, конь расправляет кожистые крылья, приглашая Гарри к полёту в тёмное ночное небо.  
  
— Не знаю, не вижу я тут ничего. Мы пошли, — Рон хлопает его по плечу, — до завтра!  
  
— Счастливо, — он замечает в углу маленькую, сложенную вчетверо бумажку.  
  
_«Доктор Поттер!_ — обращаются к нему неровные буквы. — _Папа сказал, что вы тоже видите коня (его зовут Тенебрус). Мне очень жаль. Он показывается лишь тем, кто осознал, что такое настоящая потеря. Но пусть эта картина будет вам напоминанием: своей работой вы делаете так, чтобы другие люди никогда не увидели Тенебруса, и мне кажется, что это очень хорошо»._  
  
Картину Гарри ставит рядом со снейповским столом. Забирать домой он её не будет. Завтра вместе с Роном они придумают, куда её повесить.  
  
«Всё, хватит», — сейчас он поедет к себе, чтобы забыть обо всяких, тронутых на голову, начальниках.  
  
Он спотыкается об кресло. Оно отъезжает в сторону, и Гарри видит, что…  
  
Сейф открыт.  
  
«Я не буду смотреть саму карту, — он тянется к дверце, — я просто хочу узнать, там она или нет».  
  
Карта там: серая папка с обтрепавшимися углами.  
  
«Параноик, — кривится Гарри, — какие там могут быть секреты?» Он уже собирается закрыть сейф, но буквы на фирменном бланке клиники, что лежит на нижней полке, складываются в слово, точнее, в имя, от которого у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
«Я, Альбус Персиваль… »  
  
— Нет, нет, нет! — Гарри дрожащими руками вытаскивает листок.  
  
«…понимаю, что отказ от реанимации означает…»  
  
«…если моё сердце перестанет биться или произойдёт остановка дыхания…»  
  
«…запрещаю любое медицинское вмешательство…»  
  
«Я, Северус Тобиас Снейп, подтверждаю…»  
  
«…что пациент принял решение осознанно…»  
  
— Июнь, — Гарри кладёт бланк на место, — он был здесь в июне. О, Поттер, какой ты идиот! Снейп же сам сказал…  
  
_«Полезно иметь британских знакомых…»_  
  
«Неужели меня наняли на работу только потому, что _он_ попросил? А Снейп? Что он знает? И зачем профессор приезжал сюда? Почему оформил отказ?»  
  
Вопросы обрушиваются сначала снежным комом, а потом накрывают лавиной.  
  
Высчитывая, сколько времени сейчас в Лондоне, Гарри ищет дома старую записную книжку и, обнаружив её, открывает на букве «М».  
  
— Дом профессора Макгонагалл. Говорит Минерва Макгонагалл. Слушаю вас.  
  
Это церемонное приветствие лишает Гарри остатков самообладания. Он с шумом втягивает ртом воздух — будто его ударили — и одеревеневшим голосом произносит:  
  
— Профессор, здравствуйте. Это Гарри. Поттер.  
  
— Ах, Гарри! Какая приятная неожиданность! — тепло отвечают ему, и Гарри вспоминает дом, в котором побывал однажды, вышитый герб Шотландии в гостиной, коробку с имбирным печеньем. Он знает, что профессор не греется сейчас у камина, закутавшись в клетчатый плед, а, сидя за компьютером в домашнем кабинете, читает финансовые отчёты клиники. — Мы только сегодня говорили о вас с Хагридом. Как ваши дела?  
  
— Спасибо, всё хорошо. Простите за столь поздний звонок и за мой вопрос. Но… Вы не знаете… Профессор Дамблдор, он перед тем как… Он не ездил в Америку?  
  
В который раз он поражается выдержке и силе духа этой женщины. В отличие от Гарри она не позволяет себе утонуть в горьких воспоминаниях и отвечает почти сразу.  
  
— Я не назову вам город и клинику. Он так и не сказал мне, спрятал билеты. Знаю, что там работал его бывший ученик.  
  
— Доктор Снейп?  
  
— Да. Северус. Я пыталась отговорить Альбуса от этой поездки, но он меня не послушал. В итоге я оказалась права: она отняла у него последние силы. Он не говорил, зачем поехал туда. Но, должно быть, надеялся, что Северус сумеет ему помочь.  
  
— Простите, что расстроил вас. Мне нужно было это услышать.  
  
— Ничего, мистер Поттер.  
  
Несмотря на тяжёлый день и выматывающую семичасовую операцию, уснуть Гарри не может. Он долго ворочается на кровати, перебирая в памяти разговоры со Снейпом, выискивая в них намёки и ниточки, которые могли бы привести к пониманию происходящего.  
  
С первыми рассветными лучами он встаёт, приводит себя в порядок и вызывает такси.  
  
— На Бейкер-стрит, двести двадцать один, пожалуйста.  
  
Машина мчит Гарри по полупустым улицам. На фоне восходящего зимнего солнца город кажется холодным розовым кристаллом.  
  
«Слишком много вопросов у меня накопилось к вам, доктор Снейп, — он чувствует металлический привкус во рту. Похоже, он уже искусал губу до крови,— и сегодня я собираюсь получить на них ответы».  
  
_*Damien Rice – Delicate (House-M-D-Season-2-Unofficial-Soundtrack)_


	11. Викодин начинает и выигрывает (дело Лжеца и Мерлина) ч.1

— У тебя в руках нет ни газеты, ни еды, ни кофе. Поэтому не вижу никакого смысла впускать тебя в свой дом, — слышит Гарри Поттер, прежде чем зелёная дверь с золотой буквой «Би» захлопывается перед его носом.  
  
Гарри не хочется портить исторический памятник тысяча восемьсот какого-то года, и пинать его стены он совершенно не желает. Только чья-то наглая усмешка мгновенно переводит его из состояния спокойной сосредоточенности в исступлённое бешенство.  
  
«Ему смешно. После всего вчерашнего!»  
  
В тщетной попытке успокоиться он делает круг по узкому серому коридору, разглядывая обстановку: почтовых ящика — три, а дверь одна. Где квартиры «Эй» и «Си»? Какой-то тупик.  
  
— Снейп! — дважды бьёт он кулаком по двери. — Я хочу поговорить о смерти Альбуса Дамблдора! — Долгое время ничего не происходит, и Гарри заносит руку для третьего удара.  
  
— Профессора Дамблдора, Поттер, — раздаётся над его головой, когда он летит вперёд.  
  
От падения его спасают тумбочка и стоящая на ней лампа. Он цепляется за неё, опрокидывает, ставит на место, ловит свалившиеся с носа очки — от бессонной ночи глаза воспалились, и он не смог надеть линзы — наконец-то справившись с лампой и с собой, он выпрямляется, поднимая взгляд на Снейпа.  
  
«Он и дома так ходит?» Несмотря на ранний час, его начальник одет в привычную футболку, рубашку, джинсы. Не хватает лишь пиджака.  
  
— Я знаю, что профессор приезжал сюда в июне, — от этого дурацкого падения все вопросы в голове перемешались, и Гарри не знает, с чего ему начать. Да и Снейп, со своим хмурым видом и скрещёнными на груди руками, не прибавляет уверенности, — он надеялся на вашу помощь в лечении? И это он попросил вас взять меня на работу?  
  
Обида — единственная из всех эмоций, что видит Гарри, и то на доли секунды.  
  
— Мир не вертится вокруг тебя, Поттер. Я не собираюсь отвечать на твои вопросы и решать за тебя твои проблемы. Мне платят за то, что я терплю тебя в больнице, но не дома. Уходи.  
  
— У меня нет проблем, — Гарри поворачивается и прикрывает дверь, но не с той стороны, с какой хотелось бы Снейпу, — это не я издеваюсь над коллегой-британцем, хотя сам британец. Это не я расспрашиваю его о причинах переезда, хотя прекрасно о них знаю. Это не я обвиняю его в каких-то походах… Да я этого Риддла вчера впервые увидел!  
  
— Про девчонку ты мне сказал то же самое.  
  
— Ты про Луну? Я познакомился с ней за день до того, как она попала к нам. Просто я хотел, чтобы именно ты взял её дело.  
  
Снейп приподнимает бровь, словно подразумевая: «Видишь? О чём мы тут вообще говорим?».  
  
— Какое она имеет отношение ко мне и к тебе? И Риддл тут причём? — чувствуя, что по спине стекает капля пота, Гарри расстёгивает куртку. — Ты ведь сбежал вчера? Да? Наговорил первое, что в голову пришло, и умотал? Испугался, что сможешь стать счастливым? Что у нас всё получится?  
  
— Поттер, признаю, — Снейп прижимает руку к груди, — ты гений психоанализа. Я впечатлён. А теперь, проваливай.  
  
«Нет уж. Разозлил, так получай! — Гарри делает шаг снова не в том направлении, в каком указывает Снейп. — Не уйду, пока взашей не выгонишь!»  
  
— Всем отказал, да? И тому Арчи, и мне. Пусть все сдохнут нетраханые и несчастные. У тебя ничего нет, так пусть и у других ничего не будет.  
  
— Какой Арчи? Что ты несёшь?  
  
На эти слова Гарри не обижается. Его в самом деле несёт. Он же собирался расспросить о профессоре, а не выяснять отношения, но получается…  
  
— Ты всех подозреваешь во лжи и сам никому не веришь. Только забываешь, что самый большой лжец — это твой разум. Ведь прекрасно известно, как мозг может обманывать, лишь бы не допустить перемен, сохранить удобную для него модель жизни. Иногда нужно, чтобы один человек встряхнул другого, показал ему реальность, вытащил из иллюзии, созданной мозгом. И тебе же этого хочется, иначе ты бы не подошёл ко мне вчера…  
  
— Поттер, — прерывают его, — я и мой лживый мозг благодарны за лекцию, но позволь нам и дальше оставаться в счастливом союзе без посторонних. А тебе рекомендую обзавестись собственным. Серьёзно, сходи за мозгами. Ты будешь не первым. Дорожку из кирпича уже проложили.  
  
Кажется, битва проиграна. Гарри не пробиться через крепкую стену снисходительной иронии.  
  
— Я-то за мозгами схожу, — он обводит взглядом светлую прихожую. Когда он ещё здесь побывает? — мне не трудно. Но и тебе не мешало бы пройтись в том направлении. За сердцем и за смелостью.  
  
Та ярость, что он сейчас видел, была похожа на отблеск молнии, предвещающий грозу в ночном небе или знак, предупреждающий об опасности на дороге. Только Гарри не ищет укрытие и снижать набранную скорость не собирается.  
  
— Ты просто… трус, — во рту противно горчит, — трус. Спрятался сам, медкарту свою спрятал. Никому шанса не дал. Даже профессору. Почему он написал отказ? А почему ты его подписал? Не верится, что профес… Уй! Больно же!  
  
Из-за тупой боли в затылке, секундной слепоты и гулкого шума в ушах Гарри не сразу понимает, что он каким-то образом переместился из центра прихожей к двери, что он не стоит, а почти висит в воздухе, стискиваемый за плечи, неспособный пошевелиться, и что два чёрных пятна, на которых медленно фокусируется его взгляд, это полные ярости глаза Снейпа.  
  
— Не смей, — угрожающе шипят ему в лицо, — не смей называть меня… Ты, проклятый взломщик, залез в мой сейф. Сунул свой любопытный нос в мою жизнь. Доволен?  
  
Рывок — и его прижимают к двери, наваливаясь тяжёлым телом. Так жарко и хорошо.  
  
— Как же он сказал, — от горячего дыхания, щекотнувшего ухо, волоски на шее у Гарри встают дыбом, — как-то: «О, Северус, тебе это не помешает, что-то вроде совести». Это ты что ли совесть? Ты?  
  
Пусть хватка на плечах ослабевает, Гарри не пытается освободиться. Он подаётся ближе и шепчет Снейпу в висок:  
  
— Я не читал твою карту. Хотел, но не стал. Расскажи мне всё сам. Что у тебя с ногой? Почему профессор приезжал сюда? Зачем всё это прятать? Кто такой Риддл? И ещё, — он легко касается губами тонкой кожи у края глаза, — ты из Манчестера? Да? Я слышал в твоей речи только что… Расскажи, и мы со всем справимся вместе.  
  
— Конечно, — отвечают ему тихим злым смешком, — «святой» Поттер всем поможет. Всех вылечит. Откуда такое рвение? Я был прав, и ты угробил кого-то в Англии? Или не можешь пройти мимо убогого? Знаешь, меня тошнит от от таких всепонимающих всепрощающих…  
  
«Очевидно, разговор, — его руки больше не держат, и Гарри кладёт одну ладонь Снейпу на спину, а вторую — на плечо, — у нас сегодня не получится. И поэтому, — он осторожно заводит ногу за ногу Снейпа, — его пора заканчивать».  
  
— …везде лезущих со своей помощью. Да я всё это ненави…  
  
Это небрежное движение ногой сложно назвать подсечкой — Гарри ведь не собирается бросать противника на пол. Ему хватает и смены позиций, получаемой благодаря эффектному развороту.  
  
— Это я, — наслаждаясь изумлением в глазах Снейпа, он выдыхает ему в лицо: — Ненавижу.  
  
Его слова встречают кивком и мрачным удовлетворением, как будто их ждали. «Нет, ты не понял», — он зарывается носом Снейпу в волосы, затем продвигается вниз, стремясь в смеси химических запахов — шампуня, лосьона после бритья, дезодоранта — отыскать естественный аромат тела. Тонкая ткань в узкую серо-белую полоску — первое препятствие на пути к желанной цели. Смяв её пальцами, Гарри слегка отстраняется. Ему нужно донести до Снейпа к чему относилось его…  
  
— Ненавижу. Твою. Рубашку.  
  
Он скидывает с себя куртку, падает на колени, цепляется за тёмно-серый хлопок — второе препятствие — и запускает ладони под него.  
  
— И футболку тоже ненавижу.  
  
«Ты больной?» — выносят безмолвное предположение сверху, и Гарри соглашается: «Да, больной. Сдвинутый. Шизанутый».  
  
То, что открывается его взгляду сейчас, то, к чему он прикасается — совершенная плоскость, идеальный баланс между жёсткостью и мягкостью. Медленно поднимая футболку, обнажая тонкую дорожку чёрных волос, впалый живот, маленькие коричневые соски он не может сдержать восхищения, о чём немедленно сообщает Снейпу, глядя прямо в глаза:  
  
— Красиво...  
  
«Точно больной» — утверждают ему итоговый диагноз.  
  
После недолгого колебания — не двинуться ли ему вверх, чтобы зацеловать и вылизать увиденное совершенство — он решает остаться на месте. Как можно уйти от еле уловимого запаха чужого возбуждения, от этой потрясающей выпуклости, по очертаниям которой можно определить, что за грубой джинсовой тканью скрывается настоящее сокровище. «Сейчас и проверим», — Гарри тянется к пуговице и молнии. Снейп не останавливает его ни словом, ни жестом, но тело его слишком напряжено. Оно будто застыло в молчаливом протесте.  
  
«Так не пойдёт».  
  
— Пусти, — он прихватывает губами волоски над краем джинсов. — Пусти, — посасывает пуговицу на ширинке, рисует на ней круг языком, — Или скажи: нет или?..  
  
Как и вчера проходит несколько невыносимо долгих секунд до того, как он слышит тихое «да-а», как тело в его руках расслабляется. «Не терпится, — хмыкает Гарри, когда ему навстречу подаются бёдрами, — мне тоже». Он расстёгивает молнию, приспускает штаны. Взгляд сразу цепляется за влажную точку на белых трусах, за дрожащую прозрачную ниточку, ведущую к…  
  
«Привет...» — считая разговоры с членом (чужим или своим) верхом идиотизма, Гарри сейчас не может не поздороваться (хотя бы мысленно) с выглядывающим из-под резинки розовым мокрым великолепием. Он тянется к нему губами: ведь хватит глазеть, пора пробовать на вкус.  
  
— Ха-а, — общий вздох, стон… и дрожь, пробившая тело и вызванная отнюдь не удовольствием. От телефонного звонка — пронзительно-оглушающего — они едва не подскакивают на месте.  
  
— Нужно... ответить, — пытается отодвинуться Снейп.  
  
— Не-а. Видишь ли, — выпускать с трудом завоёванное сокровище из плена рук Гарри не намерен, — тут кое-кто против.  
  
— Мне звонят только из клиники. Что-то случилось…  
  
— Подождут. Мы быстро.  
  
— Гарри, — приподнимают пальцами его подбородок.  
  
«Это запрещённый приём».  
  
С трудом поднявшись, он запускает руку в трусы, поправляя свой обделённый вниманием член. Принеси он ему извинения в стихах — и того было бы мало. Снейп тоже, морщась, одной рукой застёгивает джинсы, придерживая второй трубку стационарного телефона. Что говорит человек, испортивший им утро, Гарри не слышит, но уже заранее его ненавидит.  
  
Оглядываясь в поисках куртки, он замечает перевёрнутую подставку для зонтиков, из которой выпали трости; валяющиеся на полу журналы и книги. Собрать всё и поставить на место — отличный способ отвлечься.  
  
— Поттер, — Снейп забирает из его рук журналы. От вида спутанных наэлектризованных волос и слабого румянца на бледных щеках злость, охватившая Гарри, немного стихает, — это действительно звонили из клиники. Нужна твоя помощь.  
  
«Мне сейчас помощь нужнее». Но как бы Гарри ни злился, волнение за Луну оказывается сильнее.  
  
— Возникли осложнения?  
  
— Нет. Не знаю. Послушай меня, — хмурится Снейп, — поезжай быстрей. Уизли тебя ждёт.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— У меня встреча. Приеду позже.  
  
Уже на улице у Гарри возникает подозрение, что его обманули. Он даже собирается вернуться. Но на повороте появляется такси, да и рабочее перевешивает личное, и ему ничего не остаётся, как отправиться в клинику.  
  
В момент, когда он садится в машину, к дому Снейпа подъезжает полицейский «Додж», вызывая у Гарри смутную тревогу. «Может, это к соседям?».  
  
У входа в клинику его встречает Рон. На свои вопросы Гарри получает невнятные односложные ответы. Единственное, что он понимает: ничего экстренного не случилось, и с Луной всё в порядке. Но всё же Рон выглядит непривычно напряжённым. Гарри замечает на себе тревожный взгляд, и от этого ему на мгновение становится не по себе. Забеспокоившись, он даже отказывается от желания зайти в туалет и подрочить, как собирался сделать, чтобы не страдать весь день от тянущей боли.  
  
В кабинете вкусно пахнет корицей. Не наблюдая никаких признаков аврала, Гарри недоумённо спрашивает:  
  
— Зачем вы звонили Снейпу?  
  
— Мы? Звонили? — с каким-то нервным смешком отвечает Гермиона. — А давайте позавтракаем? — внезапно предлагает она, бросаясь к кухне. — Я тут уже и кофе сварила, и у нас есть вкусные булочки.  
  
— О, спасибо, — Гарри снимает куртку, проходит к столу, на который суетливо ставят чашки. Его не покидает странное ощущение, что за каждым его движением следят.  
  
Прихлёбывая тёплый кофе, он слушает как Гермиона рассказывает о своей новой опубликованной статье, как Рон негодует по поводу проигрыша любимой команды.  
  
«Что-то не то…». Наконец, до него доходит: с ним стараются не встречаться взглядом.  
  
Комната почему-то начинает кружиться.  
  
— ем… вы… звонили… Сне…  
  
Каждое слово даётся с трудом. Язык тяжёл и неповоротлив. И голова, такая же…  
  
«Снотворное. Зачем?»  
  
— Мы не звонили, — Гермиона поднимает на него покрасневшие заплаканные глаза, — это он звонил. Он сказал…  
  
Гарри нет дела до женских слёз, его не беспокоит сочувственное «Прости, приятель», что он слышит откуда-то издалека. Его тело, его разум жаждут лишь темноты и тишины, и он блаженно закрывает глаза, погружаясь в столь необходимый ему сон.


	12. Дело Лжеца и Мерлина. ч.2

— Я поверить не могу!  
  
— Но Гарри! Это же Снейп! Он сказал, что подозревает у тебя дислокацию головного мозга с аксиальным смещением. Что ты в шоке, будешь сопротивляться, и поэтому, чтобы тебя обследовать, надо тебя… Прости.  
  
Бесполезно смотреть на него несчастными виноватыми глазами, вжимать головы в плечи, тереть бордовые уши и теребить дрожащими пальцами рукава халатов. Гарри, не по своей воле потерявшего целый день, это не разжалобит.  
  
Он очнулся под писк системы мониторинга, и не на шутку перепугался, увидев, что находится в «аквариуме» — палате высокого уровня изоляции для инфекционных больных. Голова кружилась, он чувствовал себя разбитым. Гарри подумал, что, возможно, на самом деле заболел, а Рон с Гермионой заметили какие-то признаки инфекции. Но почему не сказали прямо, а «вырубили»? Через несколько минут, за которые он обнаружил, что одежда на нём его же и что он вполне может подняться, двери открылись, вместе с ними приоткрылся и рот: Гермиона зашла в палату без защитного костюма. «Простипожалуйстаэтовсёснейп!» — выпалила она, и лишь потом Гарри с облегчением услышал, что он ничем не болен.  
  
И сейчас, принявший душ и пообедавший («Думаете, я возьму что-то из ваших рук? Ученики Лже-Муди! Ха-ха! Да никогда в жизни!»), он мечется разъярённым тигром по кабинету, бросая гневные взгляды на двух хитрых лисиц, замаскировавшихся под невинных котят.  
  
— Что же вы, доктор Уизли, не скрутили меня на входе? Смирительную рубашку, транквилизатор в шею? А? А вы, доктор Грейнджер, почему не сделали трепанацию, как положено при таком диагнозе?  
  
— Мы сделали МРТ. И тогда увидели…  
  
— Что мой мозг лежит на месте, а не вращается как бельё в сушилке… — Гарри падает на стул, в красках представляя своё возможное пробуждение в туннеле томографа. — В карантин-то зачем положили?  
  
— Снейп сказал, что если мы ничего не найдём на МРТ, то, скорее всего, у тебя первичный амёбный менингоэнцефалит…  
  
— Он что, наугад открывал справочник и зачитывал первое попавшееся название? Я всё равно не понимаю, — он закрывает лицо рукой, — почему вы не спорили с ним? Почему вот прям так сразу кинулись выполнять его команды!  
  
— Мы испугались за тебя! — всхлипывает Гермиона, а Рон быстро кивает. Ещё они оба смущённо краснеют, и Гарри кажется, что от него снова что-то утаивают. — У тебя, кстати, ушиб затылка. Мы прикладывали лёд.  
  
— Мне, конечно, приятна ваша забота, но если бы со мной такое произошло по-настоящему, то я просто не дошёл бы сюда, и Снейп не пустил бы меня разгуливать по улицам! А дислокацию как он определил? На глаз?  
  
Ему снова в ответ кивают.  
  
Если мотивы исполнителей этого злого и нелепого розыгрыша Гарри понимает, то вот цели организатора остаются совершенно неясными. «Что это? Месть за утро? Как-то глупо».  
  
— Ну и где этот «гений» диагностики? Дома отсиживается?  
  
— Только что пошёл читать лекцию.  
  
— Лекцию? — такого занятия Гарри за Снейпом не припомнит. — В учебном классе? Тогда я туда. Эй, — он укоризненно смотрит на побледневшие лица, — я не собираюсь устраивать спектакль на потеху студентам. Просто подожду там.  
  
— Гарри, это ещё не всё, — останавливает его Рон.  
  
— Полиция приходила.  
  
Какие ещё неожиданные новости свалятся на Гарри сегодня?  
  
— Что они хотели?  
  
— Спрашивали про Снейпа. Как он себя ведёт, сколько таблеток принимает. Я даже не помню, что им говорила. Так растерялась.  
  
— Они забрали из архива рецепты на болеутоляющее, которые мы выписывали.  
  
— Погодите, — ахает Гермиона, — я всё поняла. Снейп не хотел, чтобы тебя допрашивали! Ты как раз был в карантине, когда полицейские ходили здесь. Гарри, ты что, — её взгляд мгновенно суровеет, — выписываешь ему таблетки?  
  
— Конечно нет, — фыркает Гарри, — я же не дурак.  
  
«Значит, они приезжали и к Снейпу домой». Даже если Гермиона права, он всё равно не понимает смысла этого странного представления. Он не знает ничего, что могло бы повредить начальнику, и если бы знал, то никогда бы не сказал.  
  
На лекцию он идёт один. Осторожно приоткрывает дверь и замирает: он вряд ли сможет в такой тишине пробраться в аудиторию незамеченным.  
  
«Увидит, так увидит». Гарри выбирает место в последнем ряду по соседству с темнокожим кучерявым парнишкой.  
  
В зале примерно пятьдесят человек. Большинство предпочло занять первые ряды. Тетради и ноутбуки открыты, головы повёрнуты к сцене — будущие врачи готовы ловить каждое слово признанного светила диагностики. И Гарри готов. Главное, не упустить это самое «светило» по окончании лекции.  
  
— И о чём говорим? Много я пропустил? — обращается он к соседу.  
  
— О диагностике, — шёпотом отвечают ему. — Ты не успел только на пафосное начало: вам все лгут и всё такое.  
  
«Не сомневаюсь, что оно было пафосным».  
  
Он пробегает взглядом по светлым пятнам халатов, и останавливается на сером пятне: Снейп стоит посреди сцены, заложив руки за спину. Что-то во всём его облике кажется Гарри странным, но он не может понять что именно. На размышления времени не остаётся. Лекция начинается… с вопроса.  
  
— Два человека пришли в больницу, — Снейп говорит негромко, но Гарри, сидя на последнем ряду, отчётливо его слышит, — у них болят ноги. Что будем делать?  
  
— Можно мне?! — кто-то с первого ряда явно стремится достать рукой до потолка. Получив в ответ кивок, приправленный кислой гримасой, этот кто-то сообщает звонким девичьим голосом: — нужно спросить где они были и что делали в то время, когда началась боль, и собрать подробный анамнез.  
  
— Хм. Хорошо, — соглашается Снейп, хотя по его лицу видно, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоит, — что же, пациент номер один — Мерлин.  
  
— Мэнсон? — кричат со средних рядов. — Монро? Или волшебник?  
  
— Последнее.  
  
— Вы серьёзно?  
  
— Я поняла! — бодро восклицает тот же голос с первого ряда, и Гарри тянет шею, чтобы посмотреть, кто же это такой громкий. — Вы хотите, чтобы мы представили пациента как дряхлого седого старика с длинной бородой.  
  
— Скажем так, это общее определение для всех пожилых маразматиков в цветастых халатах. Так вот Мерлин рассказывает о чём угодно: новости, истории из прошлого, как он летел на самолёте через океан и тому подобное. Когда и почему заболела нога он не помнит. Вы ему: где болит, сэр? А он вам: знаете, мой знакомый мальчик тоже врач, возьмите его сюда на работу.  
  
«Не общее, — вздрагивает Гарри, — кому ещё быть «Мерлином», как не профессору Дамблдору?». И в том горьком передразнивании, что он слышал сегодня утром, и в словах, что прозвучали сейчас, чувствуется затаённая обида, которой объяснения пока не находится. Разве что это Гарри в ней виноват, и ему остаётся надеяться, что мир на самом деле не вертится вокруг него.  
  
— Получается, рассказу старика верить нельзя, а второй пациент? Что он говорит?  
  
— Говорит? — Снейп усмехается. — Он не говорит. Наш европейский мужчина средних лет орёт. От боли. «Сделайте что-нибудь кретины! Дайте мне демерол! Пятьдесят миллиграммов! Быстрее!» — вот и всё, что вы от него услышите.  
  
— Так давайте дадим, — робко предлагает кто-то.  
  
— А откуда он знает про демерол? Может, он…  
  
— Наркоман! — кричат рядом с Гарри, и тот, чертыхаясь, быстро наклоняется вниз.  
  
Снейп театрально разводит руками:  
  
— Колоть или не колоть?  
  
Версии расходятся, страсти накаляются, голоса звучат всё громче.  
  
— А вдруг аллергия? Мы ведь не обследовали его.  
  
— И как ты предлагаешь обследовать орущего пациента?  
  
— Если он пришёл за дозой, то нельзя идти у него на поводу.  
  
— А ты докажи.  
  
Звучный шлепок папкой по столу — и все замолкают, ожидая ответ Снейпа.  
  
— Вы проиграли, — «обласкивают» их снисходительной жалостью, — пока вы сомневались, пациент схватил наполненный демеролом шприц и вколол себе в бедренную мышцу прямо через штаны. Итак, внятного рассказа вы не добились. Что дальше?  
  
— Возьмём кровь на общий анализ. Сделаем тест на тромбоз.  
  
— И МРТ!  
  
— Лучше ПЭТ!  
  
— Если проблема в сосудах, то ангиографию!  
  
«Сейчас скажет: вы все идиоты», — замирает в предвкушении Гарри, и Снейп его не подводит.  
  
— Э… Мы не правы? — раздаются со всех сторон растерянные возгласы. — А что надо сделать?  
  
Наверное, запас презрительных взглядов у главы диагностического отделения не иссякнет никогда.  
  
— Осмотреть пациента, болваны.  
  
Гарри тут же вспоминает свой прокол с ногой Локхарта, а Снейп, выждав, пока стихнет недовольный ропот, продолжает:  
  
— И когда вы наконец-то это сделали, то у Мерлина вы обнаружили потемневшую руку, а у второго пациента — отсутствие рефлекса пателлярного сухожилия.  
  
— А сколько лет Мерлину? И что с родственниками?  
  
— Больше восьмидесяти. В роду есть психические отклонения. Ещё у пациента подозревали углеводную зависимость, но подтвердить не смогли.  
  
«Точно Альбус».

В их последний разговор (день увольнения, кабинет профессора, копии результатов исследования, брошенные через стол) Гарри охрип от крика и даже что-то разбил. В один миг его чувства к наставнику совершили гигантский скачок от безмерного восхищения к столь же неизмеримому разочарованию. Поэтому узнав через полгода о смерти бывшего руководителя и кумира, Гарри принял её как должное, не заинтересовавшись причиной, хотя Альбус Дамблдор выглядел вполне — для своего возраста — здоровым.  
  
Но если профессор обращался к Снейпу, то, очевидно, не смог поставить диагноз сам и искал помощи. Тогда почему написал отказ?  
  
— Потемнение кожи является симптомом гемохроматоза, — голос «всезнайки» с первого ряда возвращает внимание Гарри к обсуждению, — надо проверить уровень железа и наличие мутаций в генах.  
  
— Скучно и очевидно, но примем эту версию. Как принял его врач. Ещё.  
  
— Болезнь Аддисона. Стоит посмотреть надпочечники. Возможно, это аутоиммунное.  
  
— Когда не знаешь, что сказать пациенту — говори «аутоиммунное». Да, и это тоже взяли как один из вариантов. Обследование показало, что уровень железа в норме, новообразований нет, нарушена функция щитовидной железы, плотность костной ткани понижена, тест на Аддисона — скорее нет, чем да. Во время обследования у пациента случился приступ тахикардии, а после… галлюцинации.  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь справиться со сжимающим внутренности спазмом.  
  
«Но ему же было…».  
  
— Ему же было больше восьмидесяти, — озвучивает вдруг кто-то его мысль.  
  
— Что делает нашу задачу лишь сложнее и интереснее, — Снейп, написав на доске основные симптомы, оглядывает притихший зал, — и это всё? Никто больше не хочет сыграть в нашу увлекательную викторину? Приз, конечно, так себе — полоумный старикашка. Будь это красотка из мужского журнала, дело пошло бы веселее, согласен.  
  
— А гипофиз проверяли?  
  
— Боли в ногах. Это бруцеллёз!  
  
— Зачем связывать почки и сердце? Это две группы симптомов к двум разным болезням.  
  
— Эй, кто-нибудь ещё помнит, что он обратился с болью в ноге?  
  
У Гарри больше опыта, чем у участников «викторины», но и он не может найти правильный ответ. Сигнал об окончании игры не звучит. Снейп отметает одно предположение за другим, пока кто-то не произносит:  
  
— Это отравление. Металлом.  
  
Обернувшись вместе со всеми на голос, Гарри видит орлиный профиль, тёмные волосы, заплетённые в косу; в общем, он наконец-то встречает человека, по-настоящему похожего на коренного американца.  
  
— Какая глупость! — сердятся в первом ряду.  
  
— Вовсе нет, — хмыкает «индеец», — надо всего лишь пойти от обратного. У нас нет ни одного симптома, указывающего против. Это могло быть отравление кобальтом, из которого раньше делали протезы суставов. Кадмием — если пациент курил. Никелем — от кольца или цепочки. Смесь металлов могла попасть в воду или в воздух. Мы ведь не знаем, где жил этот человек, и что его окружало. Стоит проверить его дом.  
  
— Что вот так взять и пойти к нему домой? И когда мне это делать? Он же будет не единственным моим пациентом!  
  
— Да. Проверка дома — важный этап в сборе анамнеза, — прерывает Снейп поток возмущений. — Обычно пациент лжёт. Его дом и тело намного честнее. И время не проблема. Степень доктора медицины даст вам не только отдельный кабинет и удобное кресло, но и двух-трёх ассистентов. Этот расходный и возобновляемый материал можно отправлять куда и зачем угодно — кофе, золото, голубиный помёт, слюна из пасти взбесившегося пса.  
  
Большинство смеётся, а Гарри кривится. «Посмотрим, что вы скажете, когда в качестве “расходного материала” будете висеть на карнизе, цепляясь за водосточную трубу, и собирать этот голубиный помёт или прятаться в шкафу от неожиданно вернувшегося родственника пациента, потому что в дом вы проникните незаконно».  
  
— Но здесь мы лишены и этого, — продолжает Снейп, — наш пациент прибыл из другой страны. Его дом осмотреть невозможно, а разговаривать, как мы помним, он не хочет.  
  
— Тогда надо спросить его тело. Полосы на дёснах при отравлении свинцом, отсутствие обоняние при отравлении кадмием, дерматит от никеля. Анализ крови на содержание металлов. Вы ведь сделали его? Я прав?  
  
Снейп спускается со сцены в зал, проходит между рядами и останавливается возле «индейца».  
  
— Нет.  
  
В это короткое слово вкладывают столько силы и ярости, что Гарри, ошеломлённый и взволнованный, подаётся вперёд. Он чувствует, что сейчас откроется тайна, что диагноз — это ответ на большинство мучивших его вопросов. Ему хочется, чтобы все вокруг исчезли, и лишь он один смог услышать...  
  
— Мерлин признался, что долгое время лечил стероидами дерматит, вызванный старинным кольцом, состав металла которого мы уже не узнаем. Анализ волос на содержание тяжёлых металлов не выявил превышения. Сдавать кровь Мерлин отказался, поэтому начинать лечение его врач не рискнул. Любой неверный шаг мог привести к смерти, — Снейп неспешно поднимается по ступенькам ряда, где сидит Гарри, — оставалось сделать лишь одно — сдаться. Сообщить пациенту, что он умирает, и ему ничем больше не помогут.  
  
— Я не верю, что не было выхода. И не верю в металлы. Это бруцеллёз, — ворчит «всезнайка».  
  
— Металлы, — упрямится «индеец».  
  
— Заткнитесь вы все, — нервно шепчет Гарри. Расстояние между ним и лектором неумолимо сокращается.  
  
— У вас же ведут курс по задушевным беседам с пациентами, так? — Снейп останавливается в трёх ступеньках от него. — Учат делать полное сочувствия лицо и ободряюще улыбаться? Прикидываться заботливой сестричкой или отцом родным?  
  
— Да, у нас проводят тренинги и ролевые игры на эту тему, — удивлённо отвечает кто-то.  
  
— Тогда вы знаете как сообщить пациенту, что тот умирает. Вопрос, умеете ли вы извлекать из этого выгоду.  
  
— Выгоду?!  
  
На фоне общего возмущения, один лишь Гарри сохраняет спокойствие. Он знает, что с пациентами Снейп может быть жёстким, но не жестоким, и что такое его поведение обычно приносит выгоду для обеих сторон.  
  
— Стоит сказать человеку, что смерть уже близко, как тот мигом сосредотачивается на главном для него. Нужно лишь внимательно смотреть и слушать. Его тайны, его ложь, всё открывается в этот момент.  
  
— И вы его раскололи?  
  
— Да.  
  
В этом «да» нет торжества победителя. Оно звучит как проигрыш, как признание в собственном бессилии. Гарри вновь вспоминает о возрасте профессора и думает, что, скорее всего, Альбус Дамблдор решил не мучить себя тяжёлым лечением и просто уйти, а Снейп отказался это принять, поэтому так зол и расстроен.  
  
— Вам всё время придётся сражаться. Со страховыми компаниями, юристами, с идиотами-пациентами и их родственниками. С эмоциями, предположениями и возражениями. С ложью и лжецами, пытающимися вас использовать. С отказами.  
  
«Две ступеньки». Гарри вскидывает голову, смело готовясь встретить… всё, что угодно, но взгляд у Снейпа расфокусированный.  
  
— Не всегда человек приходит к вам за диагнозом и лечением, за вашими знаниями и опытом. Разные мотивы. Разные причины. Не тратьте время на их выяснение. Лечите болезнь, а не пациента. Иначе вы обнаружите себя одураченным старым маразматиком, который на последнем издыхании перелетел через океан только чтобы попросить взять его золотого мальчика сюда на работу! Который даже не позволил сделать простейший анализ и написал отказ от лечения и реанимации. Который… У вас есть тут перерывы? Неважно. Перерыв!  
  
«Но он же не знал, что я сюда поеду! Никто не знал, — мысленно кричит он в спину спускающемуся Снейпу, — даже я сам! Это было случайное, спонтанное решение! Мне просто захотелось и всё!».  
  
Понимание растёт в нём медленно, пробиваясь сквозь посторонний шум и хаотичный поток мыслей — даже этот выбор он сделал не сам. Его просто привели сюда: случайно обронёнными фразами — «Принстон — это маленькая Англия»; забытыми на столе фотографиями, редкими запоминающимися рассказами. Искусно и незаметно «вложили» в его память название клиники, чтобы Гарри, решив переехать, «выбрал» именно это место. Можно сказать, его передали из рук в руки. Постороннему человеку такое предположение показалось бы чересчур надуманным, но Гарри, много раз наблюдавший, как Альбус Дамблдор почти «магически» подводил малознакомых людей к выгодным для него решениям, в своей догадке не сомневается. Ведь профессор знал с его пятнадцати лет... А вот Гарри, похоже, не знал наставника совсем.  
  
Вместе с пониманием в нём растёт и жгучая обида. Не за себя. За Снейпа. Почему всё надо было делать именно так? Почему не разрешил поставить диагноз? Почему «отправил» Гарри именно сюда? Какая разница, куда бы он поехал? Зачем так давил на Снейпа?  
  
Сейчас Гарри даже удивляется тому, как сдержанно начальник его встретил. Вероятно, «подостыл» за два месяца, потому что появись «золотой мальчик» здесь сразу же после Альбуса, с такой-то предысторией, Снейп бы его уничтожил.  
  
— Уже пять минут прошло! Ну где он?  
  
— Странная какая-то лекция, — поворачивается к нему сосед, — зачем он нам это рассказал?  
  
«Не вам. А себе и, быть может, мне».  
  
Галдёж в зале прекращается. Снейп вновь стоит на сцене, поэтому Гарри убирает подальше гнев, обиду и невесть откуда взявшуюся жалость. У него есть ощущение, что второй пациент — «европейский мужчина средних лет» — ему знаком, и что его историю болезни лучше выслушать без эмоций.


End file.
